A Part of Me, A Part of You: For the Future
by Tsarchov
Summary: Zero seeks out Kaname two years after he left the Academy with Yuuki. What will be their reunion like with Zeros memories of their happy times erased? There are many obstacles waiting for them before they can be together again...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**BETA: **Avie Raze – thank you dear, for your hard work

**Authors Note**: so it looks like I'm finally up with the sequel. Hope the wait will pay of, and for those who haven't read the prequel, I say that you do just so as this can't be read without it – there are things mentioned in here that happened in the prequel and without knowing them, you won't understand.  
I changed a little the rules of vampire world to make it interesting, and there will be a lot of OC's, so look up to it… I at least am looking out to write it, as because I situated it after all that we know, I can do what I want… 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

With the first rays of the rising sun stretched thru the sleeping town, one lonely car made its way to its destination. It quietly sped thru the empty streets, before coming to a stop before a set of large modern buildings – elegantly sliding into an empty spot between two idle cars in front of the entrance.

Opening the door and stepping out of the car is a young man, his messy brown hair dances in the breeze while his black sunglasses protect his eyes from the low sun. His clothes are simple and his aura is dangerous but despite this he blends in effortlessly with his surroundings. The city will soon be filled with masses of people but he will fit in seamlessly – he is a true hunter.

Looking up to the thirteenth floor, he surveys his environment. It has become habit for him to control the situation before entering. His young friend living there has similar habits. Both knew that only one thing is certain – you never know what can happen. After a short while – when he's sure that nothing strange is going to happen – he moves to the front door. There's no need for him to ring the bell, he had kind of forced his friend to give him a spare key for emergency situations, like this one. After easily opening the door, he enters the elevator on his right and presses the button for the thirteenth floor.

He always wondered why his friend insisted on the thirteenth floor, but he never asked. The ride appears to go on forever – one of the many reasons for his few visits. As the door finally opens, he takes another turn to the right after stepping out of the elevator. The building is newly renovated, and he can still smell the paint, new furniture – another reason he doesn't likes this place.

The number 1313 is engraved in the wood door he stops in front of. Its elegant gold gleaming at him. Using the key to open it he notices it's not locked. He enters the apartment uncaring of what he might see inside.

The small apartment is divided into three parts – the kitchen on the left, the living room on the right with the spacious bathroom next to it, and the sleeping quarters above the living room, with the glass staircase leading to it. There's no wall dividing the kitchen and living room, so from where he's standing he has a great view to every corner. He slams the door shut, startling the half-naked man – he only has his briefs on – in the living room. The man is trying to pick up the pieces of his clothes that are scattered on the floor.

"Who may you be?" Two black orbs look up at the brown-haired uninvited guest. The newcomer surveyed the half naked man. He has a pretty manly face, nice body and dark messy hair that together gave a nice picture for his eyes, but that's all. He needs to have a kind of special aura around him for the hunter to acknowledge his existence. He will forget about him the moment he chases him out.

"Kaito Takamiya," the hunter answered smoothly. "Now get lost."

"I don't think…" the half naked man couldn't finish what he was about to say, as Kaito pulled out his gun, pointing it at him – looking at the gun, not just his words were lost, but also his confidence.

"I don't like to repeat myself," without any further protests, the taller dark man slipped fast past the gun-wielding hunter, not even bothering to put the clothes he was holding on, as he rushed out of the apartment like his life depended on it.

Closing the door for the second time and putting the gun back to its holder, he made his way up to the bedroom. He moved slowly, as he decided that there was not a need to rush. The room is spacious, with only the necessary furniture – a built-in cabinet on the whole left side, with mirrors on its slide doors, a big king-sized bed in the middle and one abstract painting hanging on the wall. The big window on the left wall that brought in an abundant amount of sunlight, along with the mirrors, gave the illusion of a much more space than the room actually has.

"He's already gone. You don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore," Kaito moved to sit on the bed, right beside the ball of covers.

"Who was he?" he waited until a face came out from under the covers to raise his question. Messy silver hair, lavender eyes that were now fully awake and slightly pink cheeks – Zero Kiryu – the hunter he was currently paired up with.

"Hell if I know," Zero sat up, revealing his naked chest – smooth and pale, like silk.

"Don't tell me that you really did get yourself drunk after that news yesterday," at the mere mention of the news they were informed about, Zero flinched, obviously not glad to be reminded about it so soon, "and let the first idiot who offered to fuck you."

"Shut up, will you?" he couldn't give Kaito any other answer, as the hunter just hit the nail on the head – as that's exactly what he did yesterday.

"If that's what you wanted, you could have just said so. I would be more than pleased to satisfy you," a smile making its way to his lips, and into his eyes as he waited for Zero's reaction.

"You're sick," said the silver-haired, naked hunter, and before Kaito could comment on it in any way, Zero threw the big pillow that was behind him at Kaito before swiftly crawling out from the bed. He made his escape thru the other side of the bed, that wasn't occupied by a horny hunter.

"Nice ass," said Kaito as he spotted Zero's naked figure leaving the room.

"Shut up," was what he got from the teen, before he vanished completely from his sight. Kaito let himself fall face down onto the now empty bed, holding to his chest the big pillow and smiling to himself. Inhaling the scent of the teen, then he was back to his serious mode as he focused on the reason for his visit. With that in mind, he also made his way down.

He almost shouted his friends name as he saw no one in the apartment, but decided against it as he heard the shower running in the bathroom.

"Should I make you breakfast?" came the question instead – even if the shower was running, he knew that Zero would hear him because of the vampire genes he possess.

"Don't you dare to go into my kitchen!" came the immediately reply, Zeros voice loud enough to be heard thru the water.

"Oh, come on. I'm not such a bad cook," even if he said it with a hurtful tone, the smile on his face revealed that he meant it just in a playful way.

"No, you're not. You're even worse than bad. Just sit down for a damn minute so that I can finish."

To sit down wasn't exactly what Kaito had in mind right now, but it seemed a better option than joining Zero in the shower, considering he wanted to keep his life for one more day.

After a few more minutes of nothing but quiet that was interrupted just by the falling water, Zero stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see Kaito sitting quietly on the black sofa – even if he looked bored staring at the ceiling. But he tilted his head in Zeros direction the moment he heard him open the door.

"Are you tempting me?" his eyes were taking in every detail of the delicious body standing a few steps away from him – his muscular but delicious body that was fully exposed for his eyes, except for the towel around his hips. Another small one was around his neck, which he had used for drying his hair – but not fully, as some drops were still falling from the silver locks.

Kaito stood up, walked to him with a serious expression on his face – Zero let him come closer, wanting to see what Kaito would do. But it wasn't anything perverted as he had imagined. Kaito simply took the small towel that was around his neck, covered his silver hair and started to dry him of.

"You should dry your hair, otherwise you will catch a cold."

"Stop it. I'm not a small kid," Zero tried to protest, but his attempt wasn't strong enough, as it didn't made Kaito stop.

"Kaito!" shouting his name made the trick, and he also grabbed his hands as soon as they stopped doing what he didn't wanted them to. Now, getting a better look at the hunter, he saw how serious his face was.

"So tell me, Kaito. What are you doing here?"

"Just came to tell you that I already have that little bit of information that you wanted me to find out."

"So fast?" Zero didn't really meant to ask that question, it just somehow left his lips on its own. He was surprised – they were talking about it just yesterday, after the emergency meeting at the Hunters Association. He didn't think that Kaito's abilities were so great.

"What? You didn't think I would find him so soon? To tell you the truth, it wasn't a piece of cake, but because it was for you, I…"

"Where is he?" interrupted Zero Kaito's speech, "he" being the only one on his mind right now – and the urgency to know his whereabouts.

"How about – thank you Kaito, for your hard work. I really appreciate that you spent all night searching for…"

"Kaito!" interrupted him Zero again, this time squeezing his hands using him vampire strength.

"I won't tell you. But I will take you there," added Kaito quickly when he saw Zeros lavender eyes darkening.

"Then we're leaving right now," he let go of Kaito's hands, letting the towel fall to the floor from his head – he turned in the direction of the door.

"And you're going in… that?" stopping, Zero looked down seeing just his bare foot, but also the towel around his waist – the only thing that covered him.

"Shit," cursing under his breath, he turned and made his way up to get some clothes. "Don't move from that spot. I'll be right back," he informed Kaito before he disappeared into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Nearly two years have gone by since the last time I saw her. Yuuki. When I thought that Kuran had turned her, I was furious. I was shocked when I learned that she's a pureblood – that she always was one of them. But even so, I couldn't hate her – my love for her being stronger. When she left the academy with him, I felt empty. But yesterday, at the meeting, after the shocking news… I don't know. I was furious and I did something stupid – something that I've never done before.

Many things have changed since our paths have parted. With the president of the Hunters Association dead, there was quickly established a council, consisting of the best hunters to maintain the order. They're still trying to persuade me to take the position of the president. I think that with the new power I gained from absorbing Ichiru's life, they look at me as a threat. A threat that's better if it's under control – under their control. But I don't want to become someone's puppet.

There are also things on the vampire side that have changed. The council is no longer, and so, Kaname's hands are free to work on his dream – the coexistence of vampires and humans. I don't know where we hunters stand in that ideal world of his, as we're somewhere in the middle of both races – human, but the origin of our powers coming from the bloodsuckers. There were few official occasions that I was forced to attend, but I tried everything to have minimum contact with them. I know that I told Yuuki that when we meet again it would be when I kill them, but I don't think that I can do it. And now this.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaito asked me, rudely interrupting the flow of my thoughts. We're currently in his car, on our way to an unknown place – unknown to me, as he refuses to tell me, insisting to instead take me there. I know that Yagari asked him to look after me, and thru the half-year that we have been put together, I somehow got used to him, but he really doesn't need to go to such lengths It's not like I will do something stupid – well, maybe, but that's my problem.

"If you actually know where we've been going for the last two hours," I answer him sarcastically, because I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to him right now.

"Of course I know where we're going. Do you doubt me?" looking out to the wasteland with nothing in sight, I want to say yes, but I bite my tongue. "Another two hours or so, and we'll be there." Great.

"Than wake me up once we're there," I better use this time to catch up on some lost sleep from last night – I will need all of my energy.

"Hey! Not fair!" I pretend not to hear him. Closing my eyes, I welcome the darkness.

- Z -

I already know that this is a dream, and in reality I'm with Kaito in his car, asleep. I know this, because for the last half year, I sometimes have this dream. It's always the same. I tried to change it many times, but no matter what path I choose, it always ends the same way. So I don't fight against it anymore. But I always hope to wake up from it before the worst comes to worst, because the pain I feel is real, and I always end up waking up covered in sweat, hurting all over.

I pick up my gun as I stand up from the green grass I always wake up lying on. I'm in some kind of garden, with flowers and trees everywhere – I can even hear the birds singing, though I don't see them. It's not that big of a garden, as I can see the golden linkages that form this cage-like thing around it. There's only one path that leads out, one small opened door to my right. It's like someone is trying to lure me that way, and I don't like that – I don't like to blindly follow after someone.

So I tried other ways to get out of this cage – like thru the golden linkages, as there is gap between them that I can easily pass thru. But it was futile, as the moment I thought that I was at the other side, I realized that I'm back inside. So there's no other way to go but the door – and I do exactly that, and I know what will be waiting for me there.

Stepping outside the cage, I don't need to look behind me to know that the small golden door closed itself after me, leaving me no other opinion but to walk forward.

Even if the sky is clear and it's hot out here, I don't see a sun – I never saw one. The road is made out of small stones and it's hard to walk on them, as you can see the darkness between them – like a bottomless well and you have this feeling that the small stones could break and then you will fall and fall and fall. On both sides are bushes with sharp thorns – I once tried to push my way thru them, but it always ended in me injured and standing before the tower I'm heading towards now too.

It's strange, that in this dream, I don't have my vampire healing abilities, as all the cuts and wounds I receive are not healing – even if they are just small cuts. But I have my thirst, as the smell of my own blood in the air is making my head spin, my throat dry and my mind longing.

The tower is made from black stones that look like they were just placed one after another. I don't see where it ends, and there's no window, no other way in other than the opening before me – no way around it, as I tried that too already. Even if the tower is tall, the stairs are going down.

I don't know what's in the tower, as the stairs are like a tunnel with stonewalls all around me – just enough space for one person. I don't need a light, as my eyes can see quite well in this darkness, and there are no obstacles or objects that could hurt me. After what feels like an eternity, I'm finally at the end – a wooden door now blocking my path.

The door is big and monumental, and even I can tell that it's old. There's nothing special about it, no ornaments decorating it. The only way to open it is to use my gun, so I change the anti-vampire bullets in it for normal ones, as I would need them later. Firing few bullets around the door handle, I kick the door open and enter.

It's totally different scenery than one would expect. The room is big and long like a hallway, with white walls and marble pillars supporting the ceiling, statues in every corner and the floor is also marble – of course there's no way back, as it disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

There are windows on the left wall, but even though light is passing thru them, for some strange reason it's impossible to see thru them. There are also a number of doors on the right wall, but from past attempts I know that none can be opened, or even broken down. The only way is to continue down the hallway, until I reach that massive door at its end.

The further I go, the more people – or vampires – show up. I don't know what they are, as my senses are dull, not telling me anything. Some are just standing there quietly, or reading books, and some are talking to others. It's futile to try and interact with them – or talk to them. It's like I don't exist for them. I know that they are talking, but I can't hear any voices. To be exact, I can't hear any sound – not even my own steps. And their faces – they are all wearing white masks. I leave them untouched, as they are no threat for me – that is waiting for me behind the door at the hallways end.

It automatically came open as I near it, and I enter the court-like room. There she is, standing where the judge should be sitting – her dark hair falling to her shoulders, where it merges into her white dress that reveals more than I would like to see. She is also wearing a white mask, but what always draws my eyes is the little butterfly sitting between her breasts. She's just standing there, quietly looking at me. She's not a threat to me – not now that is. Even if she's the one who will imply the most pain, the first to strike is the one who's behind me right now.

Turning around with my gun prepared to fire – my eyes are hit by a ray of light, and my vision is becoming blurry. What is going on? Oh, yes. I'm waking up – or better to say, someone is waking me up.

- Z -

I look at Kaito with questioning eyes, as the first thing I see when I awaken is his face – too close for my liking.

"I was going to kiss you awake if you would not have woken up soon – just like the prince kissed the sleeping princess," there's a smile on his face, but I can tell that he means it – and I would have at least punched him because I can't just kill him – if he really did kiss me awake.

"We're here, by the way," oh yes. The engine's no longer on, and the car is not moving anymore. Opening the door and stepping out, I first look around – there's no way to tell where I am, as there are trees everywhere – if he were to leave me here, I would definitely be screwed.

The mansion before us is somehow similar to the Moon Dorm back at the Cross Academy, but it's slightly bigger. There are no walls or a fence around the mansion to keep the intruders out, and why should there be? Everyone who knows who's living here is wise enough to know not to bother him with anything unimportant.

"You're not coming?" I look at Kaito as he makes no attend to move from the spot by the drivers door.

"No. My job was to get you here – and that I have done. Just don't do anything stupid, as I would like to leave here in one piece."

"I'll try," I answer truthfully. I really don't know what will happen once I see him. I know that it was a good move to go to Kaito for this kind of task. I don't know what kind of strings he pulled, or what kind of people he used to get us here, but leave it to him if you want to find a pureblood.

There's a figure standing by the door – the two years haven't done anything to him – like it were just mere minutes in his long vampire life. Takuma Ichijou – if the blond noble is here, than he's definitely here too.

"Hello, Kiryu-kun," he greets me as soon as I shortened the distance between us – with that smile he always had during the past. But there's also something else in his smile – and in his eyes. Is it because of me? Or because of Yuuki? I think that it's the later one, as there's no way that any of them would be affected by anything that would happen to me.

"Where is he?" I didn't greet him back, as the mix of my emotions is too strong now.

"He's inside," I didn't need to specify who I was talking about, as there's just one vampire I would seek out after hearing such news. Stepping inside the house and thru the door that Ichijou holds open for me, I feel it – I'm obviously unwanted in here. I can feel it from all the eyes looking at me – vampire eyes. Some of those faces are familiar, but there are also many new, unfamiliar faces. Despite the thick air filled with negative energy, the hatred in my eyes is fixed only on one figure standing up on the second floor by the rail.

"Kuran," I spoke his name like a poison that's about to kill me.

_**TBC…**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Hello to all my readers.

No, you don't have to fear – I'm not going to drop this story, as I rather like it. But there's this little problem that I need to solve: it's about the next chapter. I know it's been long since I released, but the problem is – I can't get in touch with my beta. The last time she wrote me that she will send me the edited chapter in two days time was like… two weeks ago.

So, to solve this problem I could either wait for her (I don't know how long will that be), or update an unedited second chapter and when I get it from her, I will replace it with the edited version.

So choose if you would like to wait, or read the unedited chapter and by that you would need to overlook my mistakes...

Love you all .


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**BETA: **the is the unedited version, as nine people said that they don't mind it (enough for me to put it up) – I will replace it with the edited version when I will get it from the beta

**Authors Note**: seems like some of you think that Zero looked for Kaname because of his upcoming wedding with Yuuki… or because Yuuki is pregnant… well, I can say just this – read and find out in this chapter if you were right, or wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Two years ago, when I left the Cross Academy with Yuuki, it didn't mean that I have thrown him away. By erasing his memories I did what I thought was the best for him, as I would not lived thru it to see every day what he's going thru – how he's slowly falling into madness. And with the whole mess that followed with Rido, it was a wise choice. I could left the academy just because I knew that by gaining that new power by absorbing his twin brothers life and with it also Shizuka's blood, there was no more treat of him falling to an E. But of course I haven't severed all ties with him – watching over him from the shadows.

Two years ago, we had strong emotions towards each other, and I said that I love him, and those feelings are still in me even now, so it hurts – those eyes, filed with nothing just hatred looking up at me. I thought that I was prepared to see him again – because I knew that it wouldn't take him long to find me after the news about Yuuki reaches him. I thought that I was prepared, but the reality is other. And the cold tone in which he spoke my name – thousand daggers pierced my body in that moment.

"Ichijou," I address my childhood friend that stands quietly behind Zero. "Could you please take Kiryu-kun into my study, as I would like to talk to him alone." I made sure that no emotions were visible in my eyes as I looked back at Zero – leaving no space for arguments. Just few seconds passed as we looked intensely into each others eyes, but it felt like a much longer time for me.

Zero than – without any word, but obviously pissed – allowed Ichijou to take him to my study. I deliberately choose that room not just because it is sound-proof – like few other rooms in this mansion because of the privacy for the residents before the vampire ears of others – but also because it is the farthest room in the left wing. And if I should talk with Zero, I would prefer not to be interrupted even if something were to happen there.

I inhaled deep the air to calm myself down as my eyes are still fixed on the retreating figure of the silver-haired hunter till he disappears around the corner. He became prettier and is so tempting in those tight dark jeans covering his long slim legs and that small tight ass that I had so many times in my hands. His hair is a bit longer that he wore it in the school, partly hiding his neck… his neck – so tempting, begging me to bite him. I can clearly remember how it felt when my fangs sank in it…

"Kaname-sama?" it was Aidos voice, as he with Kain came up to me – I must have let some of the emotions show on my face and worry them – them being one of the few vampires who know the truth about what happened two years ago in Cross Academy. I must have worried them, so I show them my smile to ensure them that everything is all right.

"Aido, Kain, would you do something for me?"

"Anything, Kaname-sama," the younger of the cousins answered for the both of them – Kain bowed his head in approval.

"I would like for the both of you to hinder anyone from entering my study and interrupt me and Zero. Even if you were to sense danger," it definitely won't be a peaceful conversation, judging by the look in Zeros eyes – but I need to go thru with it… and uninterrupted.

"Of course, Kaname," Kain is the one to react first, as Aido seems like he is thinking – maybe of the possibilities that can go wrong with Zero back to him vampire hating self and alone in the room with me in his furious state.

I don't wait for Aidos reply, as I know that he will do exactly as I have said. Leaving those two up here, I descend the stairs elegantly – with the mask of the perfect pureblood prince who isn't affected with anything on – as these aristocrats and nobles wield me. I feel him now clearly as I'm nearer to the room he's waiting in with Ichijou, as he's not bothering to hide his murderous aura.

As I open the door, my stomach makes a tumble when Zeros eyes are in that instant at me – if looks could kill, I'm definitely dead.

"I think it's time for an afternoon teen," if I were in Ichijous shoes, I too would flee out of here the moment I see my chance – before hell strikes out. It looks like Zero tried to not say anything while waiting for me – as not to explode – and Ichijou was smart enough not to ask him any stupid questions with which he would just anger the teen more.

"Than if you'll excuse me," I just nod in agreement and let him make his escape. But he made a smart move – if he gets all the guests in the tee room that's in the right wing, than we won't be disturbed and even if something were to happen here, none will be running in.

As soon as Ichijou's out, and the door is closed, I found myself thrown onto the wall by the door – I think that it even cracked from the impact, such is the force Zero used. Ichijou didn't return to the room, even if I sensed that he had stopped for a little when he heard me collide with the wall. Zeros hand is on my throat, by which he's holding me in position – I don't push him away, even if I easily could do so. The barrel of his Bloody Rose is pressed to my forehead, angry, narrowed eyes looking into mine calm ones.

"Tell me that this is just a sick joke, and that she will jump out from behind the table or something," his voice is slightly shaking, as he tries to hold back the strong emotions that are building in him, threatening to overflow him like a water leaking out of full glass.

"You should put that thing away before you do something stupid that you will regret later."

"What if that's exactly what I'm trying to do?" I know that he's not going to do it – because even if I have erased his memories, the bond is still there – in both of us. I have pushed it into a safe corner of my mind, locking it away to keep it safe – so that's why it's not calling out to him. But if I were to open that lock, he would feel it – even if he wouldn't understand it. But I don't want to confuse him.

"God, Kaname," he lets go of me – I feel something when he said out my name – even if it was in anger and not in pleasure like before. "You said to me that you're letting me live just for her sake," I remember saying something like that – it was when there was still a treat to her life from Rido, "so why am I now standing here before you, and she's dead? How could you not have the power to protect her? Don't you love her?"

I was the first one who felt it – or the only one as I don't think that Zero, in his blind anger felt the dark pureblood aura approaching. My body reacted on instinct, before my mind could make out what exactly it is that I'm doing. I pulled Zero into an embrace, protecting him from the pieces of glass from the broken window as they fly our way – creating an invisible protection wall around us.

This position we're in now is dangerous – more dangerous that the one approaching – as my senses and the bond are starting to react to this closeness that our bodies are in now. But I push it away as soon as I recognize who entered the room from the broken window.

"Eliade," curse this woman – even after all that she has done, she isn't satisfied? I know that my aura is darkening, but as I look at her devilish smile, I just can't help it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

When I heard the glass breaking, felt the dark aura approaching, I cursed myself for being careless as to loose my concentration. I didn't know if I could react fast enough. As I felt those protective arms pulling me closer to that warm chest, I couldn't fight the familiar feeling I got that moment – even if I knew that it is Kuran.

I didn't struggle, and let him hold me – even after the glass wasn't flying around anymore. Is it because I am too shocked by his behavior? Or is it because of the beat my heart skipped as he protectively pulled me closer when one more presence entered the room – I didn't see anyone, as my face is buried in his chest – when did he grow so tall? Or is it me who has shrunken in the face of the danger?

But the feeling of the safety I got was lost and replaced by fear – a feat of the pureblood holding me as a darkness started to emit from him – suffocating me.

"K… Kuran," it's hurting – my whole body is. And it even starts to be hard to breath. I can't fight him – push him away or make him otherwise realize my presence as his whole attention is on the third person in the room. They are talking, but I don't understand any word as my senses are slowly failing me.

"KANAME!" putting all of my last strength in this one attend to pull his attention on me – I don't even know why it is his name that left my lips, as I never called him any other than Kuran – but it feels just strangely right. And thank god, it worked.

"Zero!" my legs gave out and I let myself slide to the floor, sitting down – and he's kneeling beside me, supporting me with a hand on my back. "Kami. What have I done?" why does he look like that? Like it hurts him what he did – so unlike him. Why does he look like he cares when I know that he doesn't? I don't understand. We are enemies, we even love the same girl – even if she's no longer in this world. Yes. Yuuki's no longer here, so why did he even protected me in the first place? Why? Why? Why? So many questions that I don't have the answers to. And above all, why does my heart cries out in pain when I see him so hurt?

"Told you that you should surpass that dark aura if you didn't wanted to kill him," it is the first time that I hear the third one with us in this room to speak. A woman – judging by the voice.

"Hello there, my dear hunter. So we meet again," again? I don't understand. It's true that the voice is somehow familiar to me, but I just can't add any face to it. Even if she moves to stand before us – a beauty. A vampire – pureblood, as my instincts are telling me now that they are not blocked by anything – dark hair bind up, light blue eyes and her womanly curves are hidden under an decent black dress. But even if I can see her now, I don't recognize her. So why does she know me? Maybe we have met on one of the official banquets, and I haven't paid too much of an attention to her. But I don't think that that's the case.

"Oh, right," she covers her mouth, her eyes grow a little larger while faking surprise, as if she had just said something that she shouldn't have. "You don't remember me," putting her hand away – letting it rest by her side – the cold look returning to her eyes, "because Kaname erased," I didn't even saw him move, as my full attention was on her, but I saw her body collide with the wall behind her. He obviously wasn't holding back on his power. But a devilish smile is placed on her lips even thru his hand is squeezing her delicate neck, because she knows that I have heard the last word she said – "memory".

"You little bitch," I have never heard him swear. "Do you want to die so badly? Why didn't you stay where you were, out of my reach?"

"Go ahead," she spoke the words like it didn't matter to her if he kills her. Wait – if he kills her, I won't find out what she meant by those words. "You know that this isn't my real body, so destroying it won't do you any good."

"Wait, Kuran. Stop," I pick myself up from the ground as soon as I can, but I'm already too late.

"Than go to hell."

No, no, no! He can't kill her – I have to find out first what those words mean. But I'm not fast enough to stop him as he breaks her neck and her body turns to dust the moment I reach him.

"Why did you killed her, Kuran?" I don't think about the danger he's to me, as I force him to turn around and look at me – murderous angry eyes the first thing I see. I take one step backwards, but the next moment I find myself smashed to the wall, his angry face too close to mine as he holds me on the same spot the woman was just now.

"Please, don't make me do something to you that I will regret later," regret? Like there's anything that will make him sad if he did it to me. "You don't know who she is… what she did," the anger slowly fades with the red from his eyes, replaced by sad brown ones. I have never seen his eyes so sad.

"What part of my memory have you erased?" the purebloods are capable of many things, so erasing ones memory can be possible for them. And looking back to the last few months in the academy, there really is a couple of weeks I have no memory of – I was told that I was sick, but this seems to be more credible. But why would he do it?

"Do you believe what she said?"

"Do you say that she's the same as you? That she's also a liar? Is that what…"

"The same? You tell me that I'm the same?" his eyes are not filled with anger even if his voice is, but there's even more pain in them now and it's somehow scary. "Do you really want to know the truth?" I avert my eyes from his face to look on my right cheek as I feel his hand resting on it.

"Should I tell you what was between us? By the way, she's the one who killed Yuuki." What? I'm too shocked to say anything, and my eyes widen even from more shock as his lips press itself on mine lightly – what is he doing?

When the first shock is over, I try to resist him – push him away. But it's just a failed attempt from my side, as his one hand is now resting on my back, pulling me closer to his body. His other hand is behind my head, hindering me in pulling away when he tries to deepen the kiss and he succeeds in it. When he bites down onto his lip, the smell of just that little bit of his blood is enough for me to long for it.

Licking it away with my hungry tongue is a bad idea, as he uses this chance to push his own tongue into my mouth – skillfully exploring it. And I can tell that he's very skilful indeed with his mouth and tongue, as a shiver runs down my back and I close my eyes so that he can't see in them how much it is affecting me.

I desperately try to fight back the moan that is threatening to escape me, and I fail big time at it – just why do I have this feeling that his mouth, his chest under my fingers, all about him is so familiar? Why is my body reacting to his kiss?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It wasn't the smartest move that I have made – to kiss him like that. But I just couldn't help myself – with what he told me. I know that from the perspective of one who doesn't know anything, my killing her may seem foolish, but with my anger guiding me, I just wanted to snap her neck – she will feel a little pain even if it wasn't her real body. But to say that we're same – I'm glad that the kiss is the only thing I have done to him. I even released my hold of the bond a little to make him feel something more than anger towards me.

"This looks awfully familiar. Don't you think, Kaname?"

"What does, Ichijou?" it's an question I don't have to ask, because I know what he means – that one time that Aido nearly walked in on us in my room back in the Moon Dorm, when Zero punched me before he disappeared thru the window – the same happened this time too, when I let my guard down as he wasn't struggling and fighting anymore.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing that I haven't done before – I kissed him," I answer truthfully. "So, what are you doing here?" it must be something important, because he wouldn't come here otherwise – especially if I have asked that out of him.

"There's another messenger from the elders here," cloning the door, he moves further into the room.

"What do those old geezers want this time?" they have send one right after Yuukis death, and it wasn't a pleasant visit as not were they arrogant enough with the choice of the time when they choose to put salt into my fresh wounds, they even had enough courage to blame me for it – questioning my lack of power to protect her. I nearly killed the messenger, and he escaped with his life just because Takuma was there present.

"They want to hold an banquet – to mourn over the death of the little Kuran princess."

"Yeah, right. They just want to use it to introduce potential brides to me," with another young pureblood dead, they fear there won't be enough of us – the rich pureblood blood slowly mixing with common one, and soon not just we will be gone, but also our powers – because power is the only thing what these fools are after. And also blood, that can not just make them stronger, but can also help them tame the human race.

"Tell them that I won't attend it – that I'm grateful, but I would like to mourn alone the big loss – or something along those lines. There are important matters at hand now."

"Does it have anything to do with the broken window and the pile of the ashes by the wall?" always the observant one.

"Eliade was here – or better to say, it was just her soul in an artificial body," it's not like the possession that Shizuka had done to Maria, or Rido to Shiki – with her powers, she's able to posses a fake body that she alone can create. One that not just looks exactly like her, but she can also use her pureblood powers – depending on the amount of soul she transfers to it.

"Her real body should not be too far. I want to know every little information you can gather. But no one better gets too close to her," as she knows that I will be now after her when she appeared before me again – she will be extra cautious, looking out for every intruder. Coming here was a stupid move from her side… or maybe not.

"One more thing. I want you to send someone capable after Zero – I leave the choice to you," I have a feeling that she wants to harm him. But I won't let her do it – this time I will protect him. Definitely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Stupid Kuran – why the hell did he kiss me? And why did it felt so familiar? God – my body even started to react to him, and if I haven't wangled from his hold and flee, I would definitely become hard in no time – that would be a humiliation I could not live thru.

We're currently on our way back, as there was nothing more there for me to do. He told me that that woman was the one who killed Yuuki, but I just can't imagine it – she was too weak. Yuuki have definitely fought hard for her life – the one who killed her was definitely strong.

Yes. That's it. He killed her just to shut her up – because he didn't want me to know the truth. But the truth about what? And what was this feeling I had when he was protecting me? And than when he was holding me close to him? This… it's like his body was calling out to mine, and that was answering his call.

"Stop the car," I demand from Kaito – this is a road where not many cars pass by, so it won't cause any trouble if we stop for a little – as we're in the middle of nothing but barren wasteland with big rocks.

"What?" he looks questioning at me.

"Stop the damn car, Kaito!" I don't need to shout, my dark look is much useful.

"As you wish," opening the door and getting out even before it comes to a halt, I approach the nearest rock-mountain-thing angrily – Kaito stays in the car. Shit. Punching my fist into it as I think of Kuran, I can tell that even after a third and fourth time it's not working – my bleeding hand healing from itself when I don't slam it to the stone anymore, but my anger stayed.

"KURAN YOU BIG IDIOT! GO AND DIE FINALLY," even shouting out my thoughts as loud as I can doesn't satisfy me, and I let myself slide down to the ground from the frustration.

"Are you done?" I look up at Kaito – not liking the amusement in his eyes – but his face looks like it lacks any emotions.

"Are you in a rush?"

"Yagari called. We have work."

"What kind of work?" picking myself up, I dust down my clothes.

"Will tell you in the car. Shell we?"

"Don't you dare to make fun of me."

"But you're just so cute when you act like a kid," he's lucky that he's already on the other side of the car – out of me reach. Looking back to the way we came from – even if I can't see the mansion, I swear that I can feel a pair of eyes looking at me – I climb into the car after Kaito calls out my name.

"Will you tell me the details now?" we're back on the road.

"Looks like two Es killed a hunter," tsch – amateurs. I know that I'm mean, but I'm not in the best mood right now.

"And?"

"They escaped, and are currently hiding. In those ruins you can now see in the distance on your right – and as we're closest…"

"From where does Yagari know where we are?"

"I told him," but of course. I so don't like it when they are too protective – even Yagari. I liked him more when he tried to kill me because he thought that I would fall. Now that they want to see me in the president's seat, they are even more protective. Like I can't take care of myself.

- Z -

We left the car by the road, quickly advancing by feet to the ruins before us. There's no telling what stood here, as the rocks aren't forming anything that resembles a building – it's like they were just scattered thru this wild area, and the forest grow out around them. The presence of two fallen is too obvious – they're not even trying to hide their presence. Or they are so far to E that they lost the ability to mask themselves.

"You take the one on the left," its aura isn't as strong as the other ones.

"Why am I stick with the weaker one? You don't believe that I can…"

"Yes – in my opinion, you're no mach for the other one in your current state of mind." What current state of mind? Is he referring to my outburst earlier? He should know that I'm capable of performing well under any kind of pressure. But I don't want to start a battle of words with him that I know I will lose in the end – because he's the more patient one of us.

"Fain," pulling out my Bloody Rose, I take of in the direction from where I sense the slightly confused aura.

I don't feel the presence moving – it's in one place since we came, so I hope that this will be easy. Just around this one corner. Even if it's not moving, I must be cautious, as I don't like surprises – especially the deadly ones. Staying quietly and listening just to be sure that there's really no movement – no trap – I turn the corner with Bloody Rose held before me.

The first thing I see is the small figure sitting on the ground not far away from me – quiet sobs escaping to the surrounding. It's a woman – she's small, with long dark hair and in white dress that has here and there spots from dried blood and mud. Her back is to me, so I don't see her face, but even so I'm stuck to the ground like… I feel like I'm seeing a ghost before me. Shiver runs thru my body just by thinking that.

"Yuuki," it's just a quite whisper that's not supposed to leave me, but looks like her ears have caught it.

Shit.

She moves too fast for an E, and as I blink she's already before me – slamming Bloody Rose out of my hands and out of my reach as she throws herself at me. No, she's not Yuuki. How could I ever think that even for a mere second – she's nothing like her with her red eyes looking just at the vein on my neck, her fangs thirsty for my blood.

I scream out from the pain as her fangs tear the skin on my neck just to get to my blood – why is she so strong that she has me pinned to the ground – her body holding mine in one place. I feel my vampire strength strangely robed from me and my mind is in too much chaos to use the new power.

"Foolish boy," the fangs are forcibly removed from my neck, and just than my mind registers the presence of another vampire – looking up, I see another woman. This one is elegant – not just her looks but also all about her speaks of a noble title. Her red eyes look at me defying my existence, like I'm just a bug beneath her shoes. Her eyes – it's not the color of the bloodlust. I can tell that her eyes are naturally red – red like a dark wine. The decoration that is holding her blond hair up looks expensive – like her clothes – so she's from a rich noble family. What is such a lady doing here?

"I'm here to deliver this letter to you," she pulls out a white envelope – I can't imagine from where, as the dress doesn't look like it has any pockets. "My lady wants to meet with you."

"And why do you think that I'm interested in meeting her?" she obviously speaks of a pureblood – they're the only ones who can make the nobles so loyal that they would do even humble errands for them.

A cry from behind her makes me remember the E that bite me – my eyes automatically turning to the mad woman that is now after the noble woman's blood. I can't do anything from my sitting position on the ground – with my gun out of my reach – and I don't even have to do anything.

"She said that you will be interested," she's not even paying attention, like it's not worth it, and as she calmly said those words, the E is thrown backwards again, this time to another tree – landing on a long twig that ends her life – her ashes scattering in the wind.

That must have been telekinesis – this lady is dangerous. But why is she so sure that I will go and meet the pureblood? Finally taking a better look on the white envelope in her long elegant fingers, my eyes widen as I see what's on the right corner.

A small black butterfly.

But not just any butterfly – this one's right wing is torn – it looks exactly like the one from my dream. The one that she has between her breasts. What's the meaning of this? I don't get a chance to ask her, as she's gone – vanishing like she was never here. Catching the envelope before it falls to the ground, as there are no fingers holding it anymore, I shove it into my pocket when I feel Kaito approaching.

"You're done?"

"Of course," standing up, I look around for Bloody Rose – walking to it when I spot it few feet away from me, picking it up.

"And what's this?" taking one step back as his face's the first thing I see as I straighten up, I choose not to answer him – he's referring to the blood on my neck from the bite.

"Nothing. Lets go back." I don't wait for his reply as I walk in the direction where we left the car.

- Z -

We were scolded by Yagari when we arrived in the Hunters Association – not just because we went to see Kuran, but because we were late for out lessons. I decided to train as a hunter again two years ago, and Yagari is making sure that I will catch up to everything that I have ditched – meaning all the spells and training. He's not allowing me to take it lightly, knowing that there is a possibility of me becoming the president in the future. And as one who stands above all the others, I need not to be just strong and smart, but also know my way around spells that I haven't had any interests in so far.

The sun is already down when we reach my apartment – I should get my license soon as I don't like to be stuck with Kaito or someone other the whole time because of it. Opening the door to my apartment, I look back at Kaito as I turn on the light in it – it has been a long and tiring day and all I want now is just the sleep to take me.

"You can go home now if there's nothing else that you need me for."

"Like hell. I'm staying the night," he pushes himself past me inside, and there's nothing I can do except to accept it, so I close the door. "You own it to me, as I was all night up searching for Kurans whereabouts and even thru the entire day I couldn't sneak out somewhere to rest because I "needed to be punished" because of you."

"The sofa's all yours," if he wants to stay so badly, then he can stay – but if he thinks of trying to do something to me, I will kill him. This time definitely.

"Not fair," his words fall on deaf ears, as he knows too well that there's no way in hell that I will let him sleep in the same room as me – not to mention the same bed.

"If you don't like it, go home. Who said that life is fair, anyway?" he knows where I keep the extra pillow and covers, so there's no need for me to stay there with him any longer. Kicking my shoes off, I make my way to my bedroom without them – getting rid of the jacked on the way.

I know that I need to change into pajamas, but as soon as I close the door and sit on the bed, my lids feel heavy all of a sudden. So I lay down just like I am, not even bothering to cover myself up.

- Z -

I knew it. I knew that the moment I open my eyes I would see the clear sky thru this golden cage. So, not wasting any time, I take the same path as always thru that great hall, to that big door, where she is. That butterfly from the white envelope and the one she has – I can't get it out of my head. They're the same – I know it. But I need to see for myself once more if it's just a sick play of my mind or if there's a connection. I must be out of my mind to think that, but they say that dreams are there to tell us – to remind us – what we have forgotten. So after what I learned today, there is maybe a meaning to this dream.

The door is opening… there she is. But… I stop in my attend to get to her, stuck to the ground. That's not possible! Why isn't it there? I know that it should be there, because my eyes are always drawn to it – but I can't see anything. Not even a little spot of black ink indicating that it was there. Nothing.

No, no, no, no, no! Forcing my legs to move again, I stretch out my hand to her unmoving body, but as my fingers touch her lightly, she turns to dust. Turning around as I hear a loud beat – just in time to see the door closing itself. What's going on? This isn't how it should be.

As the door closed, the whole room started to transform itself – the whole interior vanishing, as the walls are replaced by a stone wall, dragging itself high to the sky – now it looks more like the tower I have entered.

It's dark in here, and the sudden darkness that replaced the light robbed me of my vision, as my eyes aren't quickly adjusting to it. It's a dangerous situation, as in my blind state and without the ability to hear anything or feel the danger that's lurking in the dark, waiting, I'm an easy target. The sharp pain in both of my hands make me drop Bloody Rose, letting it fall to the ground.

When I look down onto my wrists, what I see are two long needles piercing my hands – they are familiar – symbols that are glowing with white light in this darkness are flowing from them like an liquor to my hands and than to the floor, where they form a circle around me with hunter symbols – a spell binding me to the ground, hindering me in moving – the liquor transforming into chains between my hands and the ground.

"I'm happy that you decided to come," I can't say if it's a man's or a woman's voice, but in this dimension without any kind of sound, it sounds hollow. I look before me in time to see the one I fight every time in the dream to transform as he's walking towards me into the woman – this time the butterfly is where it should be. Now, as I finally take a better look at it, I'm hundred percent sure that they're same – the black lines making its body, that one wing torn to pieces. And I'm so hypnotized by it, that I didn't even find the voice – that shouldn't be there – strange.

"What do you mean?" I want to ask, but the words are not coming out. I can't even force my mouth to open – it's like I have lost the control over my body.

I look at her in horror when the nails on her left hand are lengthening, because I know what's going to happen next. And I even thought for one moment that because the dream changed slightly, I would be spared.

I try to struggle, to come out of those chains as she comes closer – her mask cracks a little, forming something like a smile where her lips should be – an unpleasant shiver runs down my body.

"No, no, no… please…" It's my voice, but it's like I'm not the one saying them, as I don't have control over my body any longer. "Please, don't kill the little life in me… don't take it from me…"

When her nails break thru the skin on my belly and a sharp pain shoot up to my mind, I can't repress the pain filled yell.

"KANAME!" I feel like he's now the only one who can save me from my misery.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Yuukis fans, I'm sorry about her death, but I just don't know what to do with the girl… she's just a pain in the ass most of the time…_

_-the next chapter is by the beta, so it depends on her when it will be out…_

_-thanks for reading, hope you will stay with me…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**BETA: **okay, so I decided to go without a beta – it will be faster, and it looks like I don't have the patience for one…

**Authors Note**: as you have waited a long time for the second chapter, I decided to put up this one now. And if everything will go as I want it to, the next chapter will be up in one week time. Looks like I will be introducing some new OC's in this and few more chapter following – look forward to it… it came out as a quite long chapter, but I don't know if I will keep it up or return to short ones…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

The reason why I have decided to stay with him tonight is simple – because he's been acting strangely all day. Or better to say, his strange behavior started the other day, when he heard about that pureblood girls death. I know that there used to be something between them, and that they were close, but I don't understand it. Why is he loosing his composure about one single girl? And she was not even his.

Not to mention that stupid thing he had done the night after it. He's even stranger from the time we left the Kuran mansion. I didn't asked him what happened, as it's none of my business, but if I knew that he would be affected by it this much, I would have not took him there.

I lay down on the couch as soon as I made sure that he's asleep, but it looks like this will be another night without a good nights sleep.

I have drifted of into the dreamless sleep, and even started to hope that nothing will happen thru the remaining few hours till sunrise, but I was wrong. Zeros aura began to change more and more, and as it settled on a confused one, I got up and decided to go and take a look at him.

As I'm standing before the door, it is clear to me that the confusion outgrows into fear. Opening the door, I see him tossing on the bed, sweet covering his forehead – he's still in his clothes. I walk up to the bed as he starts to mutter something. I can't make out the words. When I finally get to see his face – full of pain – I'm like glued to the floor as he cries out.

"Zero!" I literally jump to the bed, "wake up," grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him lightly as I'm trying to wake him from the nightmare – the only thing that I earn is a punch from him as he tries to shake me of.

"Snap out of it!" I try again when he scratches my face, and I just barely dodge his knee before it can collide with my stomach. What's happening to him?

"Kaname!" I'm speechless. At first I thought that maybe the pureblood's the one hurting him in the dream, but the tone in which he cried out his name – the desperate attempt – it's like he's calling out to him. For the pureblood to save him.

Suddenly he's quiet, his body limb in my hands. I say his name one more time – to see if it gets to him and I nearly let go of him when he startles me by suddenly opening his eyes. His eyes are filled with confusion, like he doesn't know where he is. He looks right up at me, but I have the feeling like he's not seeing me – like he's looking thru me, hoping to see someone else. Is it that pureblood?

"Hey, Zero," I caress his cheek, and am even more surprised when he leans into the touch. "Are you all right?"

"I… don't know. Hold me tight, Kaito," at least he recognized me – even if that request is so unlike him. But can I refuse him? I know that he only wants me to hug him – nothing more, nothing less – and I don't plan to take advantage of him. Not when he's so… hurt. Helping him up to a sitting position, I pull him into an embrace.

"Did you have a nightmare?" it's obvious that he had, but I want him to talk.

"Yes," he snuggles closer to my naked chest – oh god.

"Will you tell me what it was about?"

"No." Great. What to do? If he doesn't want to talk, than all I can do is to hold him tight.

"What time is it?" he asks after a while.

"Lets see… probably around six," I sense that he wants to pull away, and I let him. When he looks back at me, it's those lavender eyes that I know well again – he's back to his normal self.

"At what hour is the meeting scheduled to?" oh yes. Now that he mentioned it, Yagari told me to bring him today on time – I'm glad I don't have to attend that one thought.

"You should be there at eight," he looks like he's thinking. Than, without a word, he stands up, opening the slide door to the cabinet and pulls out some clothes.

"I'm going to shower," and he's out of the door. I'm not that kind who sticks his nose in everyone's affairs, but there's something strange going on – and it has to do with the pureblood. I'm sure of that. But what can I do if Zero doesn't want to talk about it? I'm strangely worried about him – that's not like me at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

The water feels good against my skin. I don't understand the meaning of that dream. Till now, it was always the same. So why now? Turning of the shower, toweling myself of, putting the clothes I have brought with myself on, I step out of the bathroom.

"You can go shower now if you want to," I look at Kaito who's sitting on the sofa – it's more like a quick glance than an actual look, as I'm slightly embarrassed about my behavior earlier.

"Thanks," I think that I should make some breakfast – something light, as I'm not in the mood to even eat. So I move to the kitchen as Kaito enters the bathroom.

Kaitos out after few minutes – right on time for some scrambled eggs with toasts and coffee. Not exactly the healthiest meal, but so what.

"Look Zero," I know that he would ask me something as soon as he got the chance. "I won't ask you about the dream, or even about what happened earlier in the bedroom. But I want to know one thing – what happened between you and Kuran?"

"What do you mean?" I join him by the table.

"I don't know if you're aware of it, but you called out his name right before you woke up. And it sounded kind of like you were desperately calling for him to come and help you."

"Oh," is the only thing I manage to get out of me. I know that I have called out his name in the dream, but I wasn't in possession of my body. To think that I actually screamed it aloud…

"Well?" he leans back in the chair, awaiting my answer.

"I don't know. Or better to say, I don't remember."

"Do you suffer from amnesia?"

"No. Even worst – looks like my memory was erased." I told him about the woman in Kurans office, and also about the feeling I got when he protected me – for my sake I left out the part where he kissed me. I'm glad that I could tell him, because now I don't feel the pressure anymore. He didn't say anything the whole time, and even now he looks like he's deep in his thoughts.

"Kaito… finish your breakfast – its already this late and I want to go to the archives before the meeting."

"What for?"

"None of your business," I finish the rest of my coffee – which has already turned cold.

-Z-

The archive is part of the library, and because of their large size, they're located under the building of the Association – only authorized persons can enter it. I part ways with Kaito, as I don't want him to know what I'm trying to find out. After I ensure him that I will show up on the meeting that will start in half an hour, he lets me go – I'm sorry Kaito, as this is a promise I don't intend to keep.

When I identify myself to the person guarding the entrance, and after he makes sure that I'm authorized to enter, I walk into the larger room filled with books. The archives are in the back, and they are also divided in two – one, where we keep all the reports and stuff like that from the hunters provided by hunters that came from various missions, and the other part where the staff about vampires is kept. I need to go to that one, as what I'm looking for is there – or I hope to find it there.

It's quiet in here, and so long I haven't seen anyone – I prefer it that way. There's another door behind which is the archive – the room looks exactly like the one before, and someone who doesn't know about it would think it's just another department of the library. But there are not simple books here – all that could be recorded and is considered as important about vampires is here. I remember coming once across a book about the family crests of all the known noble and pureblood families. And that's the one I need. I want to know if the butterfly belongs to any family.

But it was long ago that I saw that book, and to find it again among this many books… can be impossible. I will simple stick here for the half an hour that I have, and if by that time I can't find anything, I just simply give up.

I know that I look like I'm not doing anything just walking between the with books filled shelves, but I'm actually trying to take in all the titles that I look at. Hmmm. That one looks like it can be it – can it be that the luck decided to actually smile down at me? I reach up to get it, but… shit. And to think that I can say about me that I'm one of the tallest hunters – and I can't reach it?

"Is it this one?" one hand reaches over mine, easily pulling the book out – who? And when did they got so close to me that I haven't even sensed their presence? They must obviously be a hunter – and a good one.

Turning around, I see that I'm captured between the shells with books behind me and this hunter before me – Eiji Hidemoto. He's two years younger than me, but standing so close to him, I look like the younger one. He's nearly one head taller than me, and his muscular body looks like that of an adult – his face too. But when he smiles – like right now – his features soften, and the child-like innocence is back. His ebony hair falls to his shoulders, his blue eyes standing out of his tanned skin. The Hidemotos are an old line of hunters – their specialty lies in spells. And they're really good at it. It's always good to have one spell caster from their special squad on the team. But as I'm not a team player, I don't know about that – it's just what all talk about.

"How nice of you," I say sarcastically – I don't like to be helped. And besides, I could get that book myself… eventually. Taking the black book from him, I slip past him and make my way to the nearest table.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to a meeting, Zero-kun?" a vein pops up on my forehead as he says that – I don't like it when people that I don't give a damn about are over-familiar with me.

"I think it's none of your business," putting the book on the table, I pull out the chair for me to sit down onto.

"Oh, but I think that it is my business – more or less," I glance at him as he sits opposite of me – can't he tell when his presence is unwanted? "Because it's always me who ends up listening to my sister as she goes on and on about how irresponsible you are," leaning back in the chair, he awaits my comment.

Oh yes. His sister. Her name is Saki and she's the eldest child of the three of them. She's in her early thirties – I think so, because she looks much younger. She's a powerful and proud woman, strong enough as not to depend on others in any way. She's among those who now look after all the hunter affairs, and because it looks like she has something against me, she's one of those who are against me becoming the next president. Of course she will be present on today's meeting – one more reason to skip it.

"If you leave me alone right in this moment, I will consider going to the meeting so that you don't have to listen to your sister – what do you say about that?" of course it's just a bluff from my side, as I just want to be left alone.

"Fain, have it your way," as he stands up, he tries to touch my hands, but I pull them away before he has the chance – I'm not so dumb. You always need to be cautious of psychical contact with a spell caster, as they can put a spell on you the moment they touch you.

"See you later," he smiles at me again in that boyish way.

"Hope not," I earn a laugh from him, his voice sounding thru the whole room.

"You're a funny person – despite what all say. I like that," he's finally gone – and I try not to find any strange meaning behind his last words. But back to the book.

I don't know why I'm even trying to find it in there, as it's impossible – that's obvious as I open the book. It's not like I have the time to look thru every page and search for the butterfly with the broken wing – it doesn't even have to be a family crest. If you want to know a family crest or symbol, than that's another matter, as the family names are chronologically lined up.

I close the book startled as I realized what I have unconsciously done – my fingers like from itself turned the pages till they found out the one where KURAN was written on. Sighing, I stand up – it's five minutes before eight – highest time to leave if I want to make it out before Kaien starts his hysterical search for me.

I leave the book there – I don't care anymore if they find out what I wanted to look up – and make my way out of the building – not bothered by the looks from the passing people. It's easy to walk out – I don't even have to sneak out, leaving thru the front door. Than, walking down few streets before catching a cab – I tell the driver to take me to the address that was in the white envelope the red-eyes woman gave me.

Yes. That was all that was there. Well, she said that her lady wanted to meet me, so giving me the address without any pointless talking is… so pureblood like. They have it in their nature – in their blood – to think about them as the strongest creatures, and all of us are here just to serve them.

"We're here, sir," the driver interrupts my thoughts – already? I was looking out thru the window, but I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. Paying him the fee, I step out – observing carefully the surrounding. I don't really know my way around this neighborhood, but what I'm sure about it that the Hunter Associations Headquarter is just few blocks down the road I came from. She's something – this pureblood. To be exact, I could swear that there's no vampire around here – they're good. So much I must tell. But also stupid. Or am I the stupid one – to actually come here?

What's done is done. I'm here already – because my curiosity got me – so where's the harm in meeting her? Except this is a trap and I'm actually deep in trouble. Walking the stairs up to the door, I don't have to ring the bell or knock on them, as the door is opening when I'm near it – a small man standing there.

"My lady is awaiting you," I don't like those eyes of his – it's like he knows something important that I too, should know. "This way," I entered the foyer, waiting for him to close the door before following him down the corridor by the stairs. This is an simple old house, one of many which are used by normal human families – it's nothing you would except to find a pureblood in. Opening the farthest door, I enter the small study room – hearing the door closing behind me.

"Would you like a drink?" that voice. It's exactly the same… but that can't be. I saw how she turned into dust under Kurans fingers. But when she turns around slowly to face me, all doubts are gone – it's not just her looks that are the same. The pureblood aura is the same too, now that she released it enough for me to feel it.

"How?" I ask, still not understanding it.

"Oh, you don't have to think about that. You're here for another reason," yes. I came because of the butterfly from my dreams, but now that I actually see with whom I'm dealing with, the words she said in Kurans office are coming back to me.

"Yes. Exactly," she smiles at me because she knows what my expression means. "So, do you want them back?" the moment I blink, she's gone. "Those memories that were stolen away from you," I nearly jump from the shock – I didn't except her to appear behind me, whispering into my ear.

Satisfied by the distance that's between us again, I glare at her. Wait – Kuran also told me one more thing yesterday – that it was her who killed Yuuki. But if I ask her, will she tell me the truth? I doubt it.

"Did you do it?" my eyes are hardening as I take in her expression that's not changing.

"Did I do what?"

"Did you kill Yuuki?"

"Yes," she confessed to it so easily – she must be up to something. I have to be careful and not let my anger consume me.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"You can say that it was to get back at him because he killed my lover. So I first took the life of his unborn child, and than his dear sisters life," child? Yuuki was… with him? I…

"No, no, no. You're reading it wrong. It wasn't that girl who was pregnant," she read my unsaid question from my expression. "It was you, my young hunter, who was awaiting his child."

"What are you talking about? You're insane! I'm a guy. Guys can't get…" right? But of course. She just wants me to loose my cool – to be an easy target for her. Running my hand thru my hair to calm myself, she's before me when I look up again.

"But that's the truth. I know it – because even now I can feel the pleasure that I was feeling when my nails pierced your skin, forcing its way thru your flash to that little being inside of you – taking its life. My nails sank into you, right here," she places her hand on my stomach – an unpleasant feeling is rising in me.

That's… Kami. Just like in the dream – sharp nails digging into me, taking one irreplaceable part away from me – I can see the white mask of that woman cracking, revealing her face – the same face that is now so close to mine, a victorious smile placed on her lips.

"You know, your memories aren't gone. Even a pureblood can't do that – he can just lock them away, under a lock from which only he has the key. But if you want," leaning closer, she licks my neck – the untattoed side – and an unpleasant shiver runs down my back, "I can try to unlock it."

"No!" I finally have the control over my body back – pushing at her as hard as I can, stepping back to give as much space between us as possible – my back collides with the wall as I don't have anywhere else to go. "Don't say anything anymore! You're just making it all up. It sounds all so impossible. Why would Kuran… why would he… to me…"

"You two share a blood bond. You know what that is, right?" of course I know! I'm a hunter – I know everything about vampires. Or so I thought till now – as I didn't know that they were even capable of getting males pregnant. No. I can't just accept what she's saying. But a bond – is it because of that that I felt the way I have when he embraced me? And kissed…

"Stay away," I know that I'm probably looking like a frightened, weak creature, but the thought of her coming near me is killing me. And my mind is too confused right now to think rationally.

"I want to have a taste – to know why he had taken such an interest in you," purebloods sure are fast and strong if they want to – and I'm just like a puppet in her arms, like a powerless creature. I can struggle as much as I want, but when she uses her powers it's surprisingly easy for her to sink her fangs into my neck.

It's painful – but there's also a small amount of pleasure and my neck is strangely sensitive – like it's used to this kind of sensation. But that can't be. Beside Shizuka who turned me, and Yuuki when she left the academy, there shouldn't have been anyone who bit me. But if what she said is true – a blood bond with him, than it's logical.

Ah, my mind is slowly going blank. I don't want it. To feel so week and vulnerable. I… Kaname. If I'm truly yours, than why aren't you here to hinder her in doing this to me?

"Sleep now, my beautiful hunter," her fangs leave my neck, and as those strong hands leave my body, it easily slides down the wall to the floor – she must have done something to me, as this is not because of the few drops of blood that she has taken. Before my consciousness leaves me and my eyes close itself – too tired to stay open – I see behind her the door opening, and a lady enters the room. Her red eyes are looking at me, filled with sadness. Don't look at me that way, you vampire.

Shit. I should have known it – never let your guard down around a pureblood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ELIADE-

It's true that I killed the Kuran princess because of the revenge against Kaname, but that's not all there is to it. She pissed me of, like her brother, with her thinking – just come to me if you're tired of your pureblood life, and I will end it for you. Yeah, right. Like one needs her for it.

It's also true that my life doesn't have any meaning anymore, and I'm tired, but I want my end to be worth of a pureblood. I thought that Kaname would come after me even to the end of the world after I took his unborn child away from him, but looks like I was wrong. He even erased the memories of his lover, so the boy haven't sought me out either.

I wasn't sure if this would work, but seeing the way he protected the boy two days ago, I'm sure that he still has the same feelings for him. He hadn't just thrown him out of his life. And I can use it to satisfy my selfish desire. Kaname's now hurt and angry because he lost his sister, and this will be the last push.

"We're here, my lady," finally – let the last part of the play begin.

Stepping out of the car, I look up at the mansion I used to call home – it feels like decades have gone by since I left. Home, sweet home. Right. It never felt that way since mother died.

"Welcome home, young lady," I smile sweetly at the butler. I have always liked him. Sebastian Ozorov – he looks the same as in my memories. He's already hundreds of years old, but you can't tell his actual age. Even for an old man in vampire terms, he's still good looking – tall with nicely build body, and the slight silver in his blond hair just gives him the charm of elderly gentleman. His green eyes are also the same – soft, with that small light when he smiles at you. He serves our family for many generations.

"It's nice to see you too."

"You should have let us known that you were coming home…"

"I'm not here to stay," and this also looks like my last visit.

"Is my brother home?"

"Yes, he is. I will take you to him," my brother became the head of the family after my father went to sleep – like many purebloods – eight years ago. He was just twenty than, but he handled all the responsibilities with care and pride. Here, in America, the life of a powerful pureblood who stands above all is not as easy as Kanames. Brother was forced to take a bride – even if he didn't wanted to – just because he's the hair and our bloodline must continue. I know that he has a lot of responsibilities and a lot of work on his hands, but I hope he will grand me this one last selfish wish.

"Is he in his study?" because if I remember correctly, that's where we're heading to right now. To be exact, it was fathers study, but looks like my brother is occupying it now.

"Yes. That's correct."

"I see. Thank you Sebastian, I would like to surprise him."

"As you wish," he smiles at me after a while of thinking if it's a good idea – I don't know what he heard about me thru the years that I was gone, but even if I'm a mad pureblood who killed another one just few days ago, I'm not so stupid as to harm my own brother who always adored me.

"Thank you," he leaves me after a slight bow, and when he turns the corner, I continue down the hall to the furthest door – opening them without knocking.

"Already working at this early hour?" it is early in vampire society, as there are still few hours till sunset. I have spent most of the day sleeping in the plain, so I don't feel tired at all. And I want to get this over as soon as possible.

"Eliade?" two surprised eyes look up at me from the pile of documents on the table – sleep instantly gone from them. So it looks like that he's not early up, but he haven't slept yet.

"Is it really you?" standing up, he makes his way towards me. Oh, how he had changed in these eight years that I haven't seen him. He no longer looks like the adorable brother who was always too small for his age. He had matured into a fine man. He's tall, his skin is slightly tan – not white like mine. The messy dark hair is a reminder of his younger days, but the big round eyes are now thinner, sharp at the edges and unlike my blue ones, his are green – he has our mothers eyes, while I have fathers. A handsome young man is standing before me, a true leader of our race – I would like to see him on that post rather than Kaname. He has the aura of a leader around him. Now I just hope that I won't get him in any trouble with my request.

"You look beautiful," he kisses me on the forehead – like the older brother greeting a lost sister.

"Look who's talking. I nearly couldn't recognize you, Ethan," I return the flattery.

"You should have called to tell me that you would be coming. I would have greeted you like you deserve – a party for my lost sister," he's so sweet – like always. I'm glad that this hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I won't be staying," the smile disappears from his face.

"Than why did you come?"

"What, you're not glad to see me?" I know that he is, I'm just teasing him.

"I am. You know that I am."

"Yes. I know that. I would like to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

"Come," I take his hand – like when we were young – pulling him out of the study. My fateful servant is already waiting for us there. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Please, this way my lady," I don't need to pull Ethan any longer as we follow, but I'm not letting go of his hand – glad for the little contact and the warmth radiating thru his hand.

"I will wait for you in the car, my lady," he opened the door for us to one room that's here on the same wing as the study – away from prying eyes. The room is meant only for a quick nap, as our father liked to work till late, than take a nap in here and work again. The interior is adapted to that – heavy dark curtains on the window to keep the light out, a table by the wall if he brought some documents or food with him. There's also a small alcohol bar, as our father loved to spend his times with a glass in his hand. The simple small bed in the right corner of the room is now occupied by an unconscious silver-haired beauty – oh, he is beautiful, that much I must say. Kaname have good taste. But the fact that he's a hunter doesn't change.

"Eliade. Who is he?" I quietly observe the expression on Ethans face, as he walks to the bed, looking at the hunter.

"Zero Kiryu. He's Kanames lover."

"Kaname? The little Kaname Kuran you used to play with?" he looks back at me with surprise written all over his face.

"He's not that little boy anymore."

"That I can guess, if he has a lover. And? Why is the boy here?" I pull out a small amphora with red liquor in it, giving it to Ethan.

"I know that you can already tell that what's in there is my blood. I put a spell on it. So when it turns white and the boy wakes up at the same time, you will know that Kaname has killed me," the look in his eyes darkened and I touch his lips lightly with my finger to silence him as he's about to say something. "And when that happens, I want you to end this boys life."

"Eliade!"

"Please, Ethan. That is the last thing I will ask of you."

"But why?"

"I want Kaname to suffer. He took away from me the one I loved."

"But even so Eliade. Killing a pureblood is forbidden. He won't escape punishment if he kills you."

"He will get away with it. Because it's him that's the victim here," I'm sorry brother, for what I became. But there's no turning back for me now. "Because my lover was an ex-human and Kaname killed him when he had fallen. And I have the blood of a pureblood on my hands as I took the life of his sister few days ago. And two years ago, I killed his unborn child – their unborn child."

"Their?" but of course he doesn't get what I'm hinting to, as it's not thinkable for men to be able to bear children. I walk past him to the bed, sitting down by the unmoving boy.

"Their child. Kanames and his," I brush away few silver bangs, revealing more of his beautiful face.

"But he's a boy, Eliade. How…" he leaves the sentence unfinished.

"I don't know how it's possible, but it's the truth. I have seen it, and I have felt it when my nails sank into his belly," I trace my hand down from his face, thru the neck, chest and let it rest on his abdomen, "tearing the life in him apart." Looking up at Ethan, I await his reaction.

"I need a drink," he tells after a while. My eyes follow his every movement as he walks to the small bar, as he pours the dark liquor into a glass, and as he drinks it all at once, filling the empty glass again.

"How could you do that, Eliade? To take the life of an unborn child…"

"I was mad, furious and my heart was bleeding from the loss. You have to understand me. I wanted revenge – that's all there was on my mind. And to kill Kaname is nearly impossible, so I had to strike where it will hurt him most.

I let them became closer, and when the opportunity came, I took it. This boy's cries when he begged me to spare the child were like a plaster on my broken soul. And the feeling I had when the small life slowly faded away… I can't even describe it," I know that he can't believe what I'm saying, that he can't believe that I'm capable of such things, but that's the bitter truth. This is what I became, and I want him to know the truth before I'm gone.

"But Kaname didn't came after me. No. I was sure that at least the boy would come and try to take my life – and as a hunter, he maybe could do it. Two years ago, I was prepared for it – but nothing happened. Do you know why? Kaname erased the boys memories. He let him go and decided to take all the suffering on himself. I couldn't stand it. How dared he ignore me?"

"And that's why you killed his sister?" he's looking at me with pain filled eyes – he must be disappointed in me. Walking to the empty chair by the table, he sits down, not looking back at me. "God, Eliade."

"Please. You have to understand me," walking up to him, I kneel down before him, looking him in the eyes. "I'm tired. I'm so much tired already." I have heard about purebloods that were so tired from the boring life that they did something really stupid before they died. I never understood their actions, but now I can see it all so clearly.

"I want Kaname to end my life. I had to provoke him. Because even if he had erased the boys memories and let him go, he still cares about him. Enough to kill me if I gave him the reason to think that I have done something to him."

"Eliade… there has to be another way…"

"No. There is no other way," when he sighs, I know that I have persuaded him. One part of me is happy that he will do it for me, but there's also this little voice in my head telling me not to push him to it. Taking his head into my hands – I force his eyes to look into mine.

"I love you Ethan, you have to always remember that," kissing him lightly on the lips, I stand up. Walking the few steps to the door, I'm greeted by two dark red eyes as I open them.

"Ethan," he looks up at me – sorrow in his beautiful green eyes. "This is Violet Thernst. She will stay here," I trust her – she's one of the few nobles that remained fateful to me. She delivered the letter to the hunter, and for some strange reason she asked me if she could stay with the boy. I'm not against it, so if it's what she wants, I don't see a problem. I'm even revealed that she will be here – I trust my brother, but nothing will happen if she will look after him.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Ethan Linovas," she didn't smile as she greeted him – I have never seen her smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's been just two days since Zero came and went, but his visit left me in this state when I'm not able to think straight, to concentrate on my work. Even right now – I should be getting these documents ready, but Zero's all that I can think about. And that kiss – I didn't meant for that to happen, but… it's been so long, and he was just there – right before me. I just had to taste those sweet lips again.

"Kaname," a knock on the door – it's Ichijou by the voice. Is it already time? I thought that I have few more minutes before we go. "There's a visitor for you," he says as soon as he lets himself in.

"Who may it be?" I hope none of the nobles who are going in and out of my house since Yuuki…

"It's a hunter. Kaito Takamiya, to be exact," what business does the pureblood hater has with me? Is it about what happened with Zero? Takuma told me that he was also here – waiting outside.

"What have you done with him?" he lets himself in, not waiting for an invitation from me. He seems pissed – and what does he mean by that question?

"Ichijou – could you please leave us?"

"Of course, Kaname," as Ichijou closes the door, Kaitos anger became even more visible – from his aura. Yes. He's definitely pissed at me. Now I just need to find out why.

"How may I help you, Kaito-kun?" I try to be polite, even offering him a seat opposite of me, but he's just ignoring it.

"Don't play dumb Kuran," he walks to the table which I'm sitting behind, slamming his hands down onto it and leaning closer to me to look me into eyes. "What have you done to Zero?"

"Did something happen to him?" Kami. Just say that he's all right. I don't think that I could live thru loosing him. If something were to happen to him, I would go med.

"Are you serious? You don't know anything either?" his eyes tell me that even if he doesn't want to believe me, he knows that I don't tell him lies. "Shit," he slams his fists down on my table one more time before he sits down in the chair I was offering him before. "And I was so sure…"

"Could you finally tell me what's wrong with Zero?"

"Like you care…"

"Trust me – I do care," he is right to think that way, but it's because he doesn't know what happened between us. If Zero is in some kind of trouble, I will do anything in my power to help him. His eyes hold mine for few seconds. Like he is searching in them for the truth.

"He's missing," what?

"Since when?" how could he go missing with them guarding him?

"Yesterday morning, as we arrived in the Association he wanted to go to the archives before the meeting. I parted ways with him there. He haven't showed up on the meeting, and none saw him since then – he's nowhere to be found."

"And you thought that he's here?"

"Yes. Because when we left here, he was… he wasn't acting like himself. Even crying out your name in sleep," he called out for me? I want to ask him more, but I don't want to make him too suspicious. He already suspects that there's something between us, otherwise he wouldn't be here now.

"And? Now that you have made sure that he's not here, what do you want me to do?" I need to get Kaito out of here, so that I can start an investigation on my own. "Or do you think that I'm lying to you, and I hid him somewhere?"

"Che. Stupid pureblood – I should have held my tongue behind my teeth. If you'll excuse me," without waiting for an answer, he leaves the room. Finally. But what should I do now? It's not like I can find him when the ones he's with everyday aren't able to. I can try to use the bond, but as I have repressed it there two years, it became weaker – it could not work if he's somewhere too far.

"Bad news?" I look up at Ichijou, who returned to the room. There's still this one opinion left for me.

"Ichijou. Ask the one I told you to send after Zero about his whereabouts, if he's still alive, that is," and maybe nothing happened to Zero and he just wants to be left alone.

"Did something happen with Kiryu-kun?"

"Looks like they can't find him anywhere."

"So Kaito-kun was here because he thought that you have something to do with his disappearance? Ridiculous," I look hard at Ichijou, to remind him what I asked out of him. "I'm on it right away," and with that, he's out.

Walking to the small bar, I pour myself water into one glass, dropping into it two blood tablets. Even before the tablets melt itself fully in the water and turn it dark red, I bring the glass to my lips, drinking it all. My hunger is not satisfied by this fake blood, and even smashing the empty glass into the wall doesn't drive away the building anger in me. Shit. I swear that if Eliade have something to do with Zeros disappearance, she can wave this world goodbye.

-K-

As there was no harm to the one whom Ichijou send after Zero, it didn't took him long to find out from him the last place he saw Zero enter. What Ichijou told me matched with what Kaito told me – after they left hare, they returned to the Association, taking care of two E's on their way. They were there all day, and late that day returned to what seems like Zeros apartment. The hunter spend the night, and it makes me curious about what's between them, as it's unusual for Zero to spend so much time with someone – unless that Kaito and him are more than just an fellow hunters.

But that aside. Yesterday morning, after they arrived at the association, not longer after that Zero left the building alone, grabbing himself an cab and driving here – and haven't left the house since then. Or if he did left, he did so unseen. I hope to find some clues here.

It's situated too close to the Hunters Association, and by rational thinking, you would say that it's not where she would be, but by Eliade none knows what she's thinking. The door's not locked – that's the first thing that's strange here, the other one is the barrier I felt when I entered. No wonder they haven't found out this place – even if it reeks of vampires in here. With a barrier as strong as this one, if you just pass by it without knowing that it's there, you will just miss it. Even I wasn't aware of it before I entered it.

It's dark in here, but there's light coming from the room at the end of the corridor. If what I feel is right, than there's just one occupant in the whole house – and it's in that room. I walk towards it, slowly and without loosing my wariness. I'm confident about my powers, but it wont be good if I blindly walk into a trap.

"What brings you here, Kaname?" Eliade is opposite of me now as I have reached the room, quietly sitting on the chair with glass of wine in her hand. She looks like she's waiting for someone – maybe even me.

"Where's Zero?" I get right to the point why I'm here. I don't have the nerves to play along with her game.

"Not here, as you can see."

"But he was here," even if it was just for a little bit, I could swear that I felt Zeros blood from one of the rooms as I walked thru the hall.

"That's correct – was – is the right word. And now I feel like I know why you let him stay by your side," as she smiles at me, there's something devilish in it, and it's telling me that I won't like what's about to come next. "His blood tasted so good," my own blood is boiling as those words leave her and when she licks her lips, all the remaining cool I wanted so hard to hold is gone – to hell with manners.

The chair she was sitting in just few seconds ago is now on the floor, her body is held by me to the wall – our faces are so close. This is the second time that I have lost it because of her – and I swear that this is also the last time. None would judge me if I kill her as they will wield it as a punishment for taking Yuukis life. I have half an hour or so till Ichijou and others will be here as I used my pureblood powers to come here before them – half an hour's all the time that I need to deal with her.

"If you don't want for me to break this delicate neck of yours, I suggest you tell me where he is right now," I tighten my hold of the said neck to make her understand that I'm not joking – but a laugh is all I get from her.

"You're too careless when you're angry, Kaname," she's before me, still laughing, but her voice whispered to my ear came from behind. A sharp pain in my chest that accompanied the voice is now even stronger as she pulls out her nails – the body before me turning into ashes as the nails also pierced it and my hand finished it. So it was another artificial one.

She's just playing with me, as the nails barely missed my vitals. Inhaling the blood-filled air, I turn around and swiftly using my telekinesis power, she's flying to the wall – breaking it by the strong impact, and vanishing in the darkness of the dark parts of the house.

I feel my fangs lengthening, and my eyes are definitely red already from the thirst I feel from the blood loss. What's worst is that even if the wounds aren't deadly, for some strangle reason they're not closing. My healing abilities must be blocked by something. Tearing open the bloodstained shirt, I try to see the five little openings from her nails in my chest. They are hard to find in all the blood, but as I try to locate them with my fingers, I feel pain as little white flashes strikes them and I see small symbols around the wounds – a spell. And judging by the symbols, it's a hunter spell. Where did she learn such a spell? Can it be from Naoja?

I fall onto my knees, as the strength is slowly leaving me along with my blood – even if I'm not bleeding as much as I have, if I don't do anything about it soon, I will bleed to death. But before that, I will go mad from the blood loss.

"I waited for so long to see you kneeling before me, Kaname," looking up, I see Eliade standing by the door – the body that I have send flying not long before must have been another artificial one, as she looks differently now. Her hair's down, not bind up like the other two had, the dress is the same but this one's black while those were white and she doesn't have any kind of scratches or even dust on her. I didn't know that she could divide her soul into two beings at the same time. But it must cost her a lot of strength – even if she's hiding it well – so I'm not at so big of a disadvantage as I first thought.

"Don't think that you got me yet," I don't need to go easy on her, as she's definitely serious about killing me. My bloodline is much stronger than hers, so I would be damned if this kind of wounds were to affect me in such a way that I wouldn't be able to use even half of my power – that's all that I need to defeat her in her weakened state. The house starts to shake a little as I unleash my power, the walls around her started to move when my energy filled them – blocking her way out, locking her in this small space with me.

"What the…" she tries to use her vampire speed to escape, but her moves are so predictable, and it's not long before the hands from wood mixed with other material used in this building hold her in a crushing embrace.

"Where is Zero?" I stand up, blinking few times to get the black spots out of my sight from the sudden movement and from the blood loss. I can just easily bite her and search for the answer in her mind, but I guess I just want to give her the chance to tell it to me herself.

"He's in capable hands…" that's not helping much, as every pureblood have few nobles that are loyal to them. But I don't think that she would say about them like they are capable… ah, I see now. I smile to myself, but the flick of her eyes tell me that she knows what that smile means.

"What do you want to do?" I take small careful steps towards her as not to loose my balance. "No, stay away from me," she's like a wounded animal that knows that it can't do anything once it's caught in the trap the hunter had set up. That fear that's radiating from her is giving me strength – it's making it easier for me to move my wounded body.

"Kaname!" I'm like in trance – not hearing her cries, as the only thing I see clearly is the blood flowing thru her veins. Not even her pain filled cries as her weakened body slowly breaks under the pressure of the massive hands holding her when I tighten their hold of her as she tries to free herself. I'm so close to loosing it – to just let go and tear her up, to drink up all the blood in her. But I know that it won't do any good to me, as the wounds she gave me won't heal even if I were to dry her up.

But even so, I will do it. Grabbing her head, I pull it to the side, her neck now in the best angle for my fangs to bury in it. I can't loose it – I repeat in my mind as the hot liquor starts to fill me. I need to have my mind clear, I need to concentrate and find in her memory the one I'm longing for. Even now, with her blood mixing with mine, I long for the sweet and hot one in his veins. A horrible laugh fills the room as I pull out of her in that moment that I saw that one part of her memory that she showed me out of her own accord.

"It's already too late, Kaname," she's not laughing out loud, just smiling triumphantly, her red eyes locked with my red ones. "You just send your lover into deaths hands," those words are like thousands needled that are piercing my body. And I know that she's right.

Falling to my knees, I release my hold over the house, letting her body fall to the ground as there's nothing holding it up anymore and she's not strong enough to do so alone. It falls to the ground, already starting to get transparent when her life is leaving her.

"Kaname," I look at her as she calls out my name – I don't understand why there's that peaceful expression on her face. "Thank you," she whispers as she turns into thousands of small white dots of light, leaving this world. I don't know what she meant by it, and my mind is too heavy to think about it right now. I let my wounded body slide to the damaged floor, letting my heavy eyelids close – I need to find Zero. But right now all I can do is wait for Ichijou to find an solution to help to get this spell off of me so that I can heal myself to full strength as I would need all that I have in the upcoming fight. I just hope that it won't be too late.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ETHAN-

"So, Violet. How long will I have the pleasure of your company?" calling an noble by their first name is impolite – even more if the one doing so is younger than them. But as I'm a pureblood, which is a higher rank than noble in our society, the only thing I earn from her is her cold look. I know that I'm making her angry – because that's exactly what I want. I want her to leave here.

"As long as it's necessary," with such a cold – even if beautiful – woman by the dinner table, even my favorite meal doesn't taste good anymore.

A cold shiver runs down my spine – Eliade. I reach into my pocked for the little amphora with her blood that she gave me. I sense one pair of cold eyes looking at my every move – I try to ignore it. Looking at the little thing that I hold between my fingers, I clearly see how the red liquor turns slowly into pink and it won't take long before it will be all white. Eliade. So you have really done it.

Standing up from the table – my appetite all gone – I make my way to the small room where the boy's sleeping. He will wake up too, if what she told me is true – and than, I have to deal with him. High heels echoing thru the hall are telling me that she's right behind me – but of course. Because she must make sure that I will do what Eliade have requested of me.

We don't talk the whole time as we walk, and the silence is killing me. But I don't want to start a conversation with her – that's even worst. I don't like to deal with woman like her – so cold.

"Can you do it?" she breaks the silence that was stretching for too long between us as we enter the small room. What should I answer her? I'm not sure if I can do it – take an innocent life just because of one selfish demand. Even if the one who asked me was Eliade. Because in my opinion, every life is precious – everyone has someone waiting for them. Even this beauty of a hunter. Standing by the bed and looking down at him, he looks so adorable as he wakes up – like from a long sleep. Leaning down, I pull away few silver hair, and he smiles such an innocent smile as he leans into my hand when I touch his cheek…

"No. I won't kill him," I smile to myself at the idea I just came up with. "If Eliade wants to hurt Kaname deeply, there's a better way than to kill this child."

"A better way?" from her voice I can tell that she moved further into the room. Yes. There's a much better way – I can use the information Eliade told me. As he's trying to fully open his eyes and look at me, I'm mesmerized by their unique colour.

"He will have my child," I think that he has heard me, but even if he did, he haven't shown it. Closing those lavender eyes again like under a spell or just sleepiness, he's back to the world of darkness.

"Any objections?" I look behind me at her – there's still no change in her expression. Is there even something that can melt the ice in her veins?

"No. Do what you want," and with that, she's out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-I wasn't sure if I could think of a good scene between Kaname and Eliade, but I think that it came out quite good… _

_-thanks for reading, and don't forget to let me know your thoughts – flames are welcomed, as they can help me to improve the story…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: as I have said before, I'm not going to use a beta anymore, so overlook the mistakes and just read it. This chapter came out shorter than the previous one, but I managed to put it up in one weeks time – even few days earlier than I intended to…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 4 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU -

When I let him go alone, I didn't expected to find him one hour later, laying in the half-collapsed room, unconscious and bleeding to death from wounds on his chest that aren't closing because of some kind of spell. And alone. If our suspicion is correct and Eliade had her hands in this, I would say that Kaname must have finished her. Otherwise I doubt that she would let the opportunity to kill him in his weakened state pass by.

We don't have much time. We must first deal with the spell so that his wounds can heal. And to do that, the help of the hunters is necessary, as none of us is knowledgeable enough in this matter to help him. Kaname must be moved to the mansion immediately, and I ask Aido to bring him back and don't let anyone near him. Than I send Kain to find the Professor – luckily, he's still in town. I don't trust any doctor with Kanames condition. I know the both of them will do what I have asked out of them.

The only person Eliade could have learned that kind of spell from is Naoja. It won't be good to just go first to the Hunters Association for help, as I would have to do the explanation first, but luckily the person in questioning is available. The question now is whether he will be wiling to cooperate.

For the attempt on my life and the murder of the noble family, he was judged by our laws and put in the facility located not far behind the city – in the underground prison in the wasteland that is heavily guarded.

"Ichijou-sama, this way please," the man I have met when I arrived here returned, obviously with the permission for me to see Naoja. Having him referring to me as "sama" is… Despite the two years I have been the head of the family after my grandfather died, I still can't get used to it. What more – Aido used to make fun of me in the beginning, as he knew how I hated it when my closest friends called me by my new title. But soon after that all went back to normal between us.

I follow the man into the elevator – you don't exactly see any guards in the small building, but there are cameras with heat detecting system. We enter the elevator, and the man puts his hand on the special screen that scans his fingerprints, and than five small needles take an example of his blood from his every finger – just when both tests says that the person is authorized to go to the underground parts will the screen reveal the buttons for the guard to put up the right password. There's also one camera monitoring the inside of the elevator.

The ride's not long – I thought I saw him push the button for the fifth floor. I don't know exactly what kind of system they use to allocate the criminals to each floor, as I haven't really had an interest in finding out before. The elevator stops and I follow out without a word. I'm grateful to him for not talking to me, as now that I'm just few seconds away from meeting him, I have mixed feelings about it. I haven't seen him, or even thought about him, thru the whole two years, but two years ago… things were different. Or he made me think that there could be something between us.

We walk down quietly thru this long corridor that is of dark shade of gray – the walls, the ceiling, the floor. There are no windows, the only dim light comes from the small dots on the ceiling. Here and there are few doors on both sides of the corridor with numbers and small screens like the one in the elevator on them. I guess that they are the cells with various criminals behind them.

"It's this one," I look up when he stops, than I look at the door with the number "5025" on it. I nod to him that he should continue. He does the same thing as in the elevator – putting his hand on the screen for the two tests and than he enters the code. My heart starts beating like crazy when he reaches for the door handle, but I try to at least remain calm on the outside.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you would need anything, Ichijou-sama," he than steps away from the door, bowing slightly in respect as he passes me and moves further down the way we came – to give me privacy, but staying close in case I would need him. The door's not fully opened, so I can't see what's behind it. Common, Ichijou. What are you hesitating for? Kaname doesn't have too much time. I take a deep breath with the first step.

Coming to the door, I don't open it fully till the wall – just half way, so that I'm covered by them so none standing in the corridor could see what's going on. As I look inside, I'm met with the steel grillage hindering me to enter the small cell – there's nothing special about it. It looks like every cell in humans prisons – except perhaps the door opposite this one that is now closed. I don't know what's behind it, and it doesn't interest me.

My eyes and all of my attention is fully on the person that is sitting up from the one-person bed on the left – Hidemoto Naoja. Those past two years and this gloomy atmosphere have done nothing to his charming appearance. I'm just staying by the grillage, looking at him as he puts the book he was obviously reading down onto the bed and he slowly walks towards me – even in those simple gray prison clothes he looks dreamy.

"What a pleasant surprise," he smiles at me and I take one step back as he leans forwards to the grillage. "I would have never guessed that I would ever see you again." Is he serious? He acts like this is nothing – like he hasn't spend the last two years behind the bars. Is this some kind of reunion of old friends after a long time of separation? Because that's the feeling I have from his words.

"So, what brings you here? Because I doubt that it's because you wanted to see me. Wait…" he says in a playful voice when I'm about to answer him. "Let me guess." He leans closer to the grillage, his face nearly touching them, "it's because of Eliade, right?"

"Yes," I answer him truthfully, and his serious expression is replaced by a joyful one as he straightens up.

"That bitch. She really did it," he must be talking about the spell he taught her. "And?"

"He's not death, if that's what you want to know," because that's what his eyes are telling me.

"But he will die soon if the spell's not revoked – is what your eyes are telling me," he's correct – no surprise there as he knows what exactly that spell does. "So, you want me to remove it from him – to save him. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I could do it, but… there's a price," he looks fully serious at me – but of course. I knew that he wouldn't do it for free – have he planed this from the beginning? To have something so that he could get out of here?

"What do you want? Your freedom? Because in that matter I have no saying, but I could see what could be dome…"

"No. That's not it," he interrupts me, coming closer one more time. "What I want is you."

"What?" I can't believe what he just said.

"I'm saying that in exchange for Kurans life, I want to spend one night with you – fair enough, don't you think?" I… I'm speechless. I'm looking at his serious face with my eyes vide open, no words coming out of me. He's insane. I would never… but on the other hand, what is one night with him when it can save Kanames life? He's patiently waiting for the answer that I'm unable to come out with – his serious face is turning to a victorious smile, as he knows what my answer will be.

"I hope that you're seriously not going to accept the deal with him," the demand got me by surprise, I even didn't sensed the approaching person till they spoke up. I turn around as Naojas eyes darken when he spots the one interrupting us. The one standing there is the one unlikely person who would show up in this place – what is his business in here? And how did he even get inside?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

"I hope that you're seriously not going to accept the deal with him," I speak up, as I can't take any longer the prolonging silence. That fool – he was really going to get along with that demand – just to save his beloved pureblood. I'm glad I decided to follow him.

The reason why I decided to visit Kuran was because of what Zero had told me about his earlier visit – and I'm glad I did so, as the things started to finally move after he heard about Zeros disappearance. Following the pureblood was impossible, but on the other hand – to follow the nobles that went after him was easy.

I don't know what happened in that house, but I felt the purebloods presence – and it was weak. From little what I heard from their short conversation, the pureblood's in a bad state, and it's the work of one of Naojas spells.

"What do you want, Kaito?"

"From you?" I look at Naoja. "Nothing. Come with me for a moment," I grab the blond noble vampire by his upper arm, pulling him out of Naojas hearing. Satisfied by the distance, I let go of him.

"Forgive me for speaking so frank, but… are you insane?" he looks shocked back at me, like he doesn't know what I mean. "It's stupid to even think about his offer. He could be easily lying to you."

"But he's the only one who can remove that spell from Kaname."

"Why haven't you gone to the Association if it's a hunters spell you want to get rid of?"

"Because the formalities and explanations would take up too much time," that one is true, "and they could refuse to help."

"They definitely won't," there are those who have the same ideals as the pureblood, so having him live is necessary for their goal. "Answer me one question: does the pureblood know where's Zero?" because that is the sole objective I'm following by this – to get Zero back. And if Kuran knows his whereabouts, than I need him to live.

"I think that he does know," so he hadn't had the chance to talk with the pureblood about it – but there's the chance that he had found out something. And I will start by that little chance, as that's all I have right now.

"That's enough for me. Come, I will get you a spell-user. That looser isn't the only one from that hellish family," if there's a spell you want to cast or reverse, the best expert in that is the current head of the Hidemoto family.

"Why are you doing this, Kaito-kun?" he asks me as we leave the gray corridor with the guard that have accompanied me here, leaving the other one to lock Naojas door shut.

"For Zero," we enter the elevator, "and no, there's nothing between us," I answer the question written on his face.

"How much time do we have?" I ask him when we step out from the building, heading to the parking lot.

"I don't know, but every minute is precious," thought so.

"We're taking my car," I consider myself a good and fast driver, and I know all the shortcuts to the Association. Also it won't do to show up there in the vampires car – I mean for my image. I let him deal with his driver – to give him instructions to return back alone, or so – I don't know as I'm not listening. We're on the road not long after it – returning to the city. It should take me half an hour to get us back. Here's the opportunity to find out some more info.

"Is it true that Kuran erased Zeros memory?" always ask questions right to the point if you want to find out something.

"What?" he looks at me, surprised – about the question I asked? Or about the fact that I know about it?

"Zero told me what happened when we visited. About the woman and that she mentioned this."

"I don't know," he averts his eyes, looking down onto his hands in his lap, "if I'm allowed to talk about it with you. There are things – painful things – that happened when we all were in the Cross Academy."

"I just want to understand better the situation so that I could help," he doesn't have to talk more, as what he told me is enough. What I can make out of all that happened now is that: yes, Kuran erased Zeros memories, and the answer for my unsaid question is also yes – there was some kind of deep bond between them in the past that was also erased from Zeros mind – Kurans actions convicting me is it. He wouldn't risk otherwise his life in search for Zero. And from the talk I had with the pureblood, I could sense deep concern from him and worry when I said that Zero's missing.

I didn't force the noble into any more conversation, so the rest of the ride was a quite one, and we reached the Association not long after. The one I had in mind when I told him that I will take him to a spell-user is no other than Hidemoto Saki, Naojas older sister, and the current head of all of the spell-users. But to convince that woman won't be a piece of cake, as she doesn't like Zero – and she isn't even hiding it. I need a plan – pulling out my phone, I press the six for a quick dial.

"It's me, Kaito," I say when Yagari picks up, "are you in the building? …Than can you tell me where the Hidemoto witch is? …oh, she's with you in the meeting room?" guess the luck is on my side today. "Is Cross also there? …Great. I be there in a minute – I have news," I close the phone without waiting for any kind of reply from him.

"Come with me," I tell the noble as I make my way from the parking lot inside the building. In these new times when there's the possibility of coexistence between the vampires and us, it's not strange to see them walk thru the association with us and not be our prisoners. His looks and the noble aura pull a lot of looks – but that's just understandable, as his looks are worth to look twice at.

"We're here," I open the door without knocking on it first – they should be awaiting me because of the call I gave Yagari, and I'm not one that keeps up to etiquettes. "After you," I let him enter the lions lair first, following closely after him.

"Ichijou-kun? What brings you here?" the cheerful Cross is the first one on his legs, coming our way – from the surprise written on his face, I guess that he hadn't expected to see the noble walk in.

"It's good to see you too, but I would have wished that our reunion would be under different circumstances," he smiles at Cross, but it's s sad smile.

"What's the meaning of this? Our meeting was interrupted because of your little reunion?" all eyes are now on the only woman in the room – if she can be called that way, as she has even worse personality than most man.

"Will you explain, Kaito?" I look at Yagari that sits quietly in his chair from which he haven't moved before I look at the red haired demon sitting at the head of the table – she's a beauty, but that personality of hers… no wonder that she's without a man in her years.

"Ichijou-kun, this lovely lady is the one I told you about – Saki Hidemoto, the best spell-user among the hunters," really, that name doesn't suite her.

"Hidemoto?" he looks surprised at her, perhaps searching for some resemblance with Naoja. But he won't find many, as they don't look like siblings at all.

"Yes, she's Naojas older sister," I tell him simply, but my look holds more – silently telling him that the rest is on him. He takes few steps closer to her.

"My name is Ichijou Takuma…"

"I know who you are," she interrupts him, obviously not in the mood for formalities. "Speak your mind – but quickly, I don't have all day."

"We need your help with removing of a special spell," he cuts right to the point.

"Did something happen, Ichijou-kun?" Cross cuts in again.

"It's Kaname," he looks at Cross, his eyes filed with pain. "He's dying."

"Dying? What happened?" the reason why I wanted Cross to be present is because of his attachment to both the pureblood and Zero. If everything fails, he will convince her to help the vampire.

"Eliade returned," I don't know who's that, but from Crosses expression I guess than he knows well whom the noble means. "They fought, and even if Kaname von, she used a spell on him that Naoja taught her… and Kaname's now slowly dying."

"So you want me to remove that spell?" her expression haven't changed – it's like she doesn't care.

"Yes. Because Naoja won't…"

"Don't speak about him before me!" she looks furious – looks like her brother is a sensitive topic. No wonder – as that incident must have brought a lot of shame to the family name. And she was wounded deeply too, because she had high expectations from him.

"I'm sorry if it's an sensitive topic, but that's the truth. If the spells not removed, Kaname will die," he's doing pretty good, holding himself up against the cold demon of the Association.

"And?" she calms down, leans back in the chair and crosses one long leg over the other, looking at him questioning – she's a tough opponent, Ichijou-kun.

"If Kaname dies, you will never find Kiryu-kun," he finally said it.

"Ichijou-kun, does it mean that Kaname knows where Zero is?" jumps Cross in the line of fire between those too.

"Yes, Cross-san," his face lightens up from that information. But Saki isn't Cross – it will take more than that information to make her lift a finger to save a vampire.

"Like I said – and?" her expression doesn't change. She obviously doesn't care what will happen to Zero, and we all know that. "This is pointless. I'm out of here."

"But…" as she stands up, the blond noble looks from her to me – pleading me with his eyes to do something. I too, want to find Zero, and if by saving the pureblood it will take us one step closer, so be it – even if it's against my nature.

"So Saki, you're saying that you don't care about their lives, right? Or is it because you don't have the confidence in you that you could break Naojas spell?" she stops with her hand reaching out for the door handle – and a long quiet minute stretches out. I don't think that we even dare to breath as we wait for her reply – as this is our last chance.

"Kaito… you're driving," well, that didn't turn out so bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-AIDO-

When we arrived at the address that Kaname-sama went to before us, we all felt one pureblood life slipping away from this world. The fact that Kaname-sama's blood could be smelled when we got out of the car haven't helped our worries. If Ichijou weren't with us, I don't know what would we do.

I was frozen to the spot when I saw Kanames unconscious body lying on that dirty floor. Ichijou wasted no time – giving us instructions before disappearing somewhere. Kain left to get the Professor who was luckily in town as I took Kaname home. But I don't think that the Professor can do something to help Kaname-sama, as it looked like a spell is what is making him unable to use his nature healing abilities. I hope that Ichijou knows what he's doing.

Why is Ichijou taking so long? I know that walking in circles before Kanames room won't make him return quicker, but it's the only thing that I can do. Luckily, the house was empty when we returned – I think that Ichijou would be up for keeping this a secret as long as possible, so that no rumors like an pureblood killer is out there would spread.

We did a first aid help on Kaname, but even the Professor told us that it's impossible to fully stop the bleeding if we don't remove that damned spell. First Yuuki-chan and now… Ichijou, we're going to loose him if you don't come back with a solution soon. Is that what you want?

Oh, finally. I rush to the front door as soon as I hear one car outside – no doubts that it's Ichijou. Before I reach the front door, it's opened and three persons enter the house. Ichijou I was expecting, but what is that pureblood hater doing here? And who's that woman?

"Where is he?" she asks demanding, and my mind's frozen for a second, unable to react. Such cold eyes doesn't suite such an beautiful lady.

"In his room," I answer, knowing that she meant Kaname – even if I don't like the way she's referring to him. "This way," I show her his room, and she closes the door before my nose without a word, leaving us three out here in the corridor.

"Who's she?" I look questioningly at Ichijou. Before he can tell me, the doors opened again, and a surprised Kain walks out – he was in there with the Professor, looking after Kaname. "Kain?" I say questioning his actions.

"Who's that woman? She threw me out, saying that I would be in the way," looks like that woman doesn't know proper manners.

"What's so amusing?" the three of us look at the hunter, who's trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry," he gets out of himself when he calms down enough to talk. "It's just… you should have seen your faces. I know that Saki has this impact on all that she encounters, but…"

"Saki? Saki Hidemoto?" my mouth falls open. What is that hunter doing here? And we even let her to be alone with Kaname-sama? I look at Ichijou, but he's quiet.

"Look," Kaito's the one who speaks again. "I know what her reputation is, but believe me when I say that she's the only one who can remove that spell. She won't do anything to your precious pureblood."

"Why you…" I want to jump at him and tear him apart because freezing him up won't satisfy me, but I don't have the chance to act, as the door to Kanames room is opened again, the red haired ice demon of the Hunters Association walking out.

"Kaito, we're going," she doesn't says anything more, not even waiting for the hunter as she goes the way we came. Did she removed the spell, or…

"Professor," I look back when Ichijou speaks up, now the old vampire exits the room.

"He's sleeping," he tells us. "She did a great job. Now the rest is up to Kaname." He closes the door, motioning to us that we should leave here and have Kaname have his rest. Well, one thing I must say – she's fast. But nothing else would be acceptable from that demon of a woman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Why this dream again? Wasn't the pain I felt when her nails sank deep inside me enough? Do I have to go thru it one more time? Or will it change again, and show me something new? But what was that scene? Was my mind trying to tell me that what the pureblood told me was the truth? Or did my mind just adapt the images to let it seem like what she told me was the truth? But it was so real – like I have already experienced it. But if that is true, than the part about Kuran and me must be…

This is so frustrating. I have so many questions, but no answers. I doubt that Kuran will tell me the truth even if I were to ask him. But lying here in the cage won't also get me the answers. I slowly stand up from the green grass, looking surprised around myself as all is disappearing, leaving me standing alone in this black darkness.

Okay, I won't try to understand what's going on because just more questions would pop up. I will just wait and see what will happen next.

My mind doesn't let me wait too long, and I see a light in this dark before me. I waist no time, getting there as fast as I can – even if after a while it seems like I will never reach it as it looks like I haven't made even one step closer to it. But the vertical stripe of light starts to grow finally, and I can even make out something like an ajar door that lets the light out.

I run to it, my curiosity driving me. It really is a door – dark one, biding good with the darkness. I push it a little to see inside the light, and I take a peek inside. I feel my cheeks warming up from the blush that has found its way into them. I want to look away, but I just can't take my eyes away from the image I'm seeing – I can't even move.

There, in that so familiar room of the dorm president of the Night Class of the Cross Academy – that I have visited two or so times – on that expensive bed are two lovers entwined in one another. I can say that they look beautiful together, their bodies together in perfect rhythm. I don't find it disgusting – even if they're obviously both male. The one on top is hindering me to see clearly the other one, but that brown hair that is clinging to his neck is so familiar…

I gasp in surprise when he moves his head – kissing the others neck, and revealing so not just his face, but also his partners. So the one on top is Kuran, as I have thought, and those slightly opened, lust filled lavender eyes that are looking at me… Kami. Is this real – or just a sick play of my mind?

What's worst is that I feel something just by seeing that scene – my neck is twitching in that spot that Kuran's sucking on, and I gulp hardly when his left hand moves up from the thigh it was resting on to the exposed right nipple. My heart's beating like crazy as his two long fingers close around one nipple… I let out a breath that I don't even known I was holding in, closing my eyes tightly as a pleasant shiver runs thru my body.

When I open my eyes again after what felt like an eternity, I'm surprised by the amount of light that is filling the room in which I am lying on a bed. I don't have time to look around the nicely furnished room, as I look to my right where I feel the presence of someone. My eyes widen as I lay them on that person – am I still dreaming?

The one who's looking back at me is a small girl. She looks to be around four, but you can never tell with vampires. Her skin is really pale, even more than mine. The light blue kimono she's wearing, along with her silver-white hair that is falling to her shoulders, is making her look like a ghost. But those eyes – those ruby red eyes that are looking at me are filled with the curiosity of a child.

"I see that you're finally up," turning my head to look at the door as I hear the unfamiliar voice, I see there this elderly man that I don't know. I don't have the feeling that he's going to do something to me, so I take my eyes off of him to look back at my right where the girl was – but she's gone. Was she really just some kind of ghost, or an illusion?

"Kiryu-kun?" I look back at the man – he hasn't moved from that spot by the door. How does he know my name? And where am I? I sit up, but when I register that I'm naked, I decide not to stand up from the bed with his eyes at me.

"Where am I?" I ask calmly – panicking, freaking out or rushing into things will do me no good – as I have learned in the past few years – and so long he doesn't present a treat to me.

"My name is Sebastian Ozorov, the butler for the Linovas family. And you're currently in one of their mansions. My master would answer any question that you have," he ads when I open my mouth, trying to voice another question at him.

"I'll inform him that you're up. I will come for you in fifteen minutes – get ready till then. The bathroom is there," I look to the direction he's pointing to, to see another door in the room, "and you may use any clothes that you will like from the closet. If you'll excuse me," he bows slightly, and is out of the room – the door closed before I have the chance to say anything.

Linovas? I think that I have heard that somewhere. But judging by the expensive looking room, the Linovas are either high nobles or purebloods – I would place my bets on the purebloods.

I walk to the closet – hoping none would walk in to see me naked. There are a lot of clothes in it, but I don't see anything… normal. Why can't these people have something simple as a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt? I sigh, and pull out one underwear, dark pants and light colored shirt. I wonder what have they made with my clothes – probably got rid of them. Oh, well.

The butler mentioned his master – by that thought a pair of green eyes pop up in my mind. That person – can it be the master the butler was speaking about? He had a strong aura around himself. You had that kind of feeling about him like you're looking at a ruler – a powerful pureblood. But his words… "He will have my child." From his eyes I could tell that he even liked that idea. Yeah – like I'm staying in this house any longer.

Putting the clothes on, I leave the shirt open. The butler said that he will be back in fifteen minutes – enough time for my escape. I rush to the window – opening it. The room's not so high up, so jumping down won't kill me – or hurt me seriously. But man – a forest? First Kuran, and now even this one? Do the purebloods enjoy so much the life in wildness?

My luck is that this isn't the front of the house, so I won't be spotted so easily. But as I don't know in which direction the road turns to, I would hope that I would find it – and than follow it to the nearest town. Hope it won't take me too long, as I'm just lightly dressed and barefoot, and the sun is already setting down – it will be dark in few hours.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ETHAN-

"The boy's running away," I look up to the uninvited quest in my house. She entered my study and disturbed me by working without even knocking at the door – being it anyone else, I would have punished them - my sister knows how to pick up the annoying ones.

"Yes, I know," I look back to the papers in my hands from her piercing red eyes – of course I know that he have left the room thru the window. What kind of master of the house would I be if I didn't know about the things happening under my own roof? It's because of the spell I have put up in that room that I know about his leave.

"What are you going to do about it?" Eliade doesn't seem to have taught her the right manners about the proper attitude towards a pureblood who's higher than her in our society. I try to ignore her, as I know that there's no way that the boy would run away from my territory even if he would try to all day. Her darkening aura gets annoying by the second.

"First, you ignore lady Eliade's plea to kill the boy," she stars again – woman and their attitude. That's what I hate about them – that's also the reason why I don't live together with my "sweet" wife anymore. "And now you're letting him go?"

"Gosh, woman," I place the papers back on the table, looking hard at her. "Stop ordering me already," as I stand up, I see her eyes softening as she knows that she have achieved her goal. Now for the boy – closing my eyes, I try to locate him thru the help of the nature surrounding the house. Oh, there he is. Teleporting would be the fastest way to get there – I must give it to him, he made it pretty far.

"Going somewhere?" I grab him by his upper arms, as he has run into me when I crossed his path by teleporting right before him. Oh, yes – his eyes are really beautiful. That surprised look on his face is just too cute. His moth is open, his eyes are wide from the surprise – definitely cute. So much that I want to eat him up. I notice that the shirt he's wearing is open, letting me have a good look at his pale skin – he has a nicely formed body. He's barefoot – was he in such a hurry to get out of here?

"Who?" he tries, but doesn't finish his question, but his eyes sharpen and his look is more darker. "Get your hands off of me," he struggles out of my hands, and I let him go. He takes a few steps away from me, but otherwise he's not moving away from me.

"Look, Kiryu-kun. I think that there's one thing that we need to clear up," I know that he's in this against his will – even more if his memory was erased – and I want to find an solution that will be best for the both of us. Not that I think that there's something that that cold-blooded woman can do to me – but she could go after his life.

"Clear up?" judging by the tone of his voice, he's pissed. "You are saying it like this is some kind of big misunderstanding – this abduction…"

"Just for the recording – I'm not the one who brought you here. It was my sister, okay?"

"Sister?"

"You must have met her at least once – tall with dark hair and blue eyes," he doesn't look like he knows. "She has this one tattoo – a butterfly. Here," I point to my chest – between my breasts. His eyes widen when the realization hits him, and he starts to back away. This is not what I wanted – but what was I expecting? He's face to face with the brother of the woman that has caused him a lot of pain. Of course he can't trust me – his hunter instincts are definitely kicking in by now.

"Look. I'm not like her… I don't want to hurt you. You can trust me on that one."

"Don't make me laugh. I should trust a vampire? Never trust a pureblood," looks like he has his own bad memories with my kind. "Especially if they tell you that they want to have their child," oh, so he have heard that.

"About that… I did it to save your life. I, um… how about we go somewhere else, it looks like it will rain any minute," the sky's not visible because of the long trees, but I can feel it in the air – it will pour in few minutes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he looks harder at me – I'm surprised that he haven't tried to run away by now. Is it his pride that keeps him here, or his hunter instincts that are telling him not to show his back to me? "If you want to talk, start with explaining so that I can understand what's really going on."

"You're a difficult person. How did Kaname deal with you?" it's not a question that I want an answer to from him, but I do wonder. What is it that has drawn Kaname to this boy? His looks? He is a beauty, there's no doubt about that, and with that hot body of his… damn – I knew it. It suddenly started to rain, and it took just few seconds for the falling water to get us both soaked.

"We're going – whether you like it or not," I'm before him before he has the chance to react in any way – grabbing him by his hand and teleporting the both of us out of this heavy rain – but not back into the house. I still need to talk to him, and without anyone spying on us.

There's this cave at one side of the mountain that is overlooking the forest – you have a great view out of here at the whole land. There's nothing in it, and it's not going deep into the mountain, but it will keep us dry. And thanks to the lightning that stroked out, the night sky is lightened up, giving us enough light to see each other – I don't really need it, because of my eyes. But I have to admire that when the lightning strikes, it makes him stand out – his wet hair clinging to him, as is also the soaked shirt clinging to his torso, making him tempting. I sit down on the nearest rock, averting my eyes from him.

"What was that? How did you…"

"Teleportation," I answer simply. "Tell me one thing – about you and Kaname… is it true? That you… I mean…" what exactly do I want to know? If he had his child? Do I want to hear from his own lips that what Eliade told me is the truth?

"I don't know," he also sits down – carefully choosing a stone that's not too close to mine. Does he fear that I will jump him? Well, he doesn't have anywhere to run to, even if I would have, and the way that he looks now is just… so tempting. I'm definitely not at guys, but I wouldn't say no to him. "And I definitely won't tell you even if I knew something."

"But you need to – if we should come up with a good plan about how to get out of this situation."

"This is what I hate about you purebloods – you always try to blame others for your problems. If we're in this situation because of what you have said, than you should also think about an solution – alone."

"Really? Than maybe I have a solution," I think that I start to understand what Kaname saw in him. Not just his looks – the way he speaks to you, like we're equals. Like there's no rank dividing us. It's making me feel strangely comfortable for the first time. It's making me feel… normal. I quickly close the distance between us, kneeling before his surprised self. By pulling him to me I don't give him time to run away. Really, Kaname. You have good taste – I close the distance between us, lightly touching my lips to his – surprised by the softness and sweetness that meet me. And his smell mixed with the fresh rain is so… addictive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-have I really made Ethan sound like a villain the last time? Well, that wasn't my intention. Now you know why he had said those words in Violets presence._

_-one good news for you regarding the next chapter – Kaname and Zero are going to meet again!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: I wanted to put this up yesterday, but it was already so late that I just couldn't find the strength in me to finish it. The more I write, the more new ideas come to me, and one is about an additional pairing – I haven't seen a story with those two paired up, so I would like to know what you will think about it – I won_'_t say who it will be, you have to read to find out…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 5 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It's the third day already that I'm here, in the mansion of the Linovas family. I haven't been out of the mansion since my failed attempt at running away. That night, in that cave, Ethan – he wants me to call him by his name – told me everything that he knew. About the agreement with his sister, about the red-eyes woman that's also staying in the mansion and we made a deal that night. He will get me out of this situation, but I have to be patient. But really – how much longer? I'm not the patient type, and doing nothing also doesn't suite me.

But at least I had the time to think about everything in peace. I mean, so much happened since I went to see Kuran… so many confusing things. With the little information that Ethans sister told him about Kuran and me – I still can_'_t believe that that cursed woman is his sister. They are so different… and what my dreams have been showing me, I have a little better knowledge about what happened two years ago. But I still can_'_t accept it – I mean me and… him. He took Yuuki away from me – the only woman I have ever loved. And I even start to have doubts about that. What kind of trick did he use to… force me – as I can't imagine myself falling for him out of my own accord – into a relationship with him? Even… ah. All_'_s so confusing.

I haven't seen the young pureblood last two days… he's out of the house. Perhaps he's busy with work. In the time of his absence, I learned a lot about him – the workers here are rather talkative, even if I have a feeling that they're not telling me everything. It_'_s all right thought, as everyone have those painful or dark parts in his past that they don't want others to find out – especially strangers that were forced into their lives.

Ethan said that I should be careful around Violet – the red eyed noble – but except for the meals, I don't see her much. She also hasn't spoken as much as a word to me. I don't mind – guess she must hate me because the pureblood she served is dead and I'm still alive – despite her wish.

I think that I have dozed of for a while, because of the quiet in the house. It's also not just the quiet – it_'_s surprisingly calming in the living room, on this big sofa. The air is fresh thanks to the opened window, and the sunlight feels good on my skin. I open my eyes as an unknown presence is suddenly in the room with me – right beside me to be correct. Like it just materialized out of nowhere, as it definitely wasn't anywhere where I could sense it just few minutes ago.

I don't have to look too high to meet those unemotional red eyes. It_'_s that girl I saw when I first awakened here – she's wearing the same kimono, and standing like that before the window again, the light shining around her is making her look like a ghost again. I want to know if she's real, because I can_'_t be having a dream right now – that I'm sure of.

"Hi," I smile at her, as just the look at her is making me feel… I don't know how to name this feeling, but it's a nice feeling. Sitting up carefully as not to startle her and make her disappear again, I slowly stretch my hand out to her – anything else irrelevant to me in this moment.

"Eva…" the cheerful childish voice that accompanied the sound of running feet faded as the person stepped inside the living room and spotted something that shouldn't be there – me.

Turning around to see the one to whom that childish voice belongs – as sitting on the sofa my back_'_s facing the entrance to the room – I see a child standing there. A boy around nine, with dark ebony hair and green eyes. That sapphire green – it's the exact color of Ethans eyes. And if I look closely at his face, I see the slight resemblance. His son, perhaps?

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" an unfriendly expression on his face as soon as the surprise is gone, his eyes narrowing, demanding an answer. He's a pureblood that knows how to show his rank even in his young age. He walks to me, standing protectively between the girl and me.

"Victor, sweetie, where are you?" another unfamiliar voice – this time it's a woman's voice. And I just told myself how boring it is here. "Aren't you even going to say goodbye to…" she also doesn't finish as she walks into the room. "Why is a servant just lying around doing nothing?" that bitch. Just by feeling my rank did she automatically classified me as a servant? I don't like pureblood woman. So far I have dealt with just noble woman who were so pampered that they wouldn't look at anyone who's lower in rank than them, but it looks like the purebloods can be even worst.

She's beautiful – that goes without saying, as nearly all vampires of higher rank are, but just by those few words of hers you can tell just how rotten her personality is – she was obviously spoiled by her parents from young age, getting everything she ever wanted. She appears to be half Japanese, with her long dark silk-like hair, and narrow gray eyes, but that personality's definitely from her other parent.

"I'm not," I want to deny her words, glaring at her hard – I have no problem in dealing with any pureblood, or not to think about them as anything special, not showing them the respect others have towards them. But I don't get to finish, as the butler walks in.

"He's the young masters guest," he speaks up, "and is highly welcomed here… unlike someone," vow. I would have never thought that he would act that way – even glare at her like she is a stray dog that didn't belongs here.

"I'm still an official member if this family, so watch your mouth, Sebastian," her aura's calm, and I'm surprised that she hasn't torn him to pieces by now for that insult.

"That may be true, but you're not welcomed in this mansion. Do you need me to show you the way out… my lady," he said her title in a mocking tone, even underlining it with a slight smile on his lips and a bow. She's just quiet, doesn't says anything as she looks at him, considering her next move.

"Tell Ethan that I say hi," and she's out – just like that. Man, he does know how to deal with them – I like him even more than before.

"Like he would care about that," he tells more to himself as he moves from where he stands further into the room. "Look, Kiryu-kun, you don't have to be polite to her. She thinks that she has the saying in everything, but she's wrong. She's just an calculative woman that infatuated the young masters head to secure herself a strong position as his wife."

"Welcome home, young master Victor," he bows to the boy – so those eyes are really like his fathers. I just don't understand what Ethan saw in that woman. "How was your week with your mother?"

"Like you need to ask that. Who's he?" I'm surprised by this exchange of words between them – they speak towards each other like equals. Maybe it's understandable if Sebastian was by the boy's side from his earlier days.

"Let me introduce – he's Zero Kiryu. He's your fathers guest."

"You're Japanese?" the boy asks, curiously looking me over – the unfriendly tone gone from his voice.

"Yes. As your mother is," it's understandable that he's a beautiful child, as he's a pureblood, but there's also the fact that he's of a mixed blood.

"I've never been in Japan. What's it like?"

"What's it like? Well… what?" I look down as something pulls on my pants – seeing the girl standing there, looking up at me with big round eyes and stretching her hands towards me. "What? Do you want me to pick you up?" I don't mind, but I don't exactly know how to deal with children – especially vampire children, as you don't know what they are capable of. I pick her up, making her sit on my arm as she puts her small hands around my neck – she's so light, and it feels strangely comfortable.

"Interesting," I look back to the other child in the room. "It's the first time I see him react to a stranger. Maybe it's because of your coloring?"

"Him?" so it's not a girl but a boy? I look at the butler with a question in my eyes.

"Oh, I haven't introduced them to you yet. They're master Ethans children – Victor and Evan," so he meant to say Evan and not just Eva when he came into the room, but because he saw me he didn't get to finish. And because of how the small boy looks, I automatically thought him to be a girl. Even veering the kimono – why does he wears a girls kimono if he's a boy? "It's hard to believe, but they are twins."

"Twins?" how is it possible? They don't even look alike, and I have never heard of vampire twins before – it's as rare as hunter twins.

"Yes. Evan's the younger one, and he's also an albino – as his white skin, hair and red eyes are indicating. Oh, the master's back. If you will excuse me than."

"Victor, how old you?"

"Seven," he sits down on the sofa, looking at his hands in his lap. "You know what? Even if others think about him as strange, I think that he's perfect the way he is. Even if he doesn't talk and is unfriendly towards others. He's my twin, my other part and I love him for it. And even if I'm the older one, I don't have any powers yet – dad says that I'm a late bloomer. Evan can teleport, so you better be careful because now that he has taken a liking to you, he can show up when you expect it the last and take you by surprise," so that's how he disappeared from the room when I first woke up.

"I know how you feel Victor, as I too have a twin."

"Really?" He looks up at me, a sudden light of interest in his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"He's death. But he's forever a part of me."

"Oh… I'm sorry," as he lowers his eyes, he looks like the kid he is again. When he talked about the little one, he sounded so mature.

"What's with this gloomy atmosphere?"

"Father… welcome home," he's on his feet again, the child immediately gone from his features, replaced by the mask of a young man.

"Welcome… back?" I'm not sure how to greet him – it's not like I live here, or am a part of his family. Not even a friend. Than what? I'm not sure enough if I'm a captive anymore.

"Well, what a greeting. Welcome home Victor. What, not going to give me a kiss, Evan?" he leans closer to the child in my hands, but the boy averts his head, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "What's this? You have a new favorite? …Oh, well," he leans closer, kissing the boy on his silky white hair. "I love you too," why did he look at me in that seducing way as he said those words? Even smiling sweetly seeing the confused state he brought me in.

"The three of you look like a family," what is that boy saying?

"Really?" that playful tone in Ethans voice doesn't mean anything good. And I'm right, as I feel his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to his body – careful of the child in my hands. His other hand's on my chin, raising it up and I have this bad feeling like he wants to kiss me right here and now. "You know, that isn't such a bad idea," what is he saying? My mouth falls open, and I feel my cheeks heat up as I blush like a madman.

"Don't tease him too much, father. Or he will run away from us," Kami. Are they for real? Like father, like son. "Do you also have a place for me in that perfect image of a family?"

"But of course," he lets go of my chin, turning his attention to his older son. "You're my heir," Victor just smiles satisfied at those words without saying anything. I think I'm starting to like this little three man family – they seem so… normal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

The fifth day since Kaname was wounded is slowly coming to an end, and there's still no sign of him waking up. His wounds are healing nicely, even if the aftereffects of the spell are slowing down the recovery. I just hope that he will wake up soon, as I don't know how long can I keep up the excuse of him moaning after Yuuki and not showing himself in the society.

There are also two new problems that would request his presence – the first one is more serious than the other one. The Hunters Association have informed us about a secret gathering of few nobles and level C's, which they think has something to do with the disappearance of the teenagers in the next towns areas that started a week ago. If it's true, and something should be done against them, than we need a higher authority and power to deal with the nobles. We need Kaname.

The second problem is more personal, as it involves Kaito. The hunter's slowly getting on my nerves, and I'm trying hard not to lose it because of him. He's calling me two-three times a day, just to know if Kaname has already woken up. I know that he's concerned about Zero – I'm too – but as I have told him thousand times over and over again, I will let him know as soon as I will know something new.

"Takuma?" the door to the study opens without a knock, the figure of an elegant noble vampire entering the room – Ruka Souen. She has returned from Europe as soon as the news about Kaname reached her – and she refused to return even if it's just few days before her wedding.

Yes. Who would have ever guess that she, who was so much obsessed with Kaname, would be marrying someone else in the end? And it's not Kain – even if he loves her blindly. After we left the Cross Academy, she disappeared after a while to Germany. When she returned after sixteen months for a brief visit, she was already madly in love and engaged to this noble gentleman – Alfred von Winese. He's nearly hundred years older than her – even is he doesn't look like it – and he already has a young daughter from his previous marriage. But I guess nothing matters as long as she's happy.

"Haven't I told you to go to sleep? It won't do us any good if you were to collapse on us from exhaustion," she's not even married, and is already acting as a mother.

"Fain," I say – it's no good to argue with her. "I will just take a quick look at Kaname," standing up, I walk to the door.

"You know what, Takuma?" I stop to look back at her, "you should finally get yourself a man, and let yourself be…"

"Hold it right there," I interrupt her knowing fully what she's about to say. "I don't need you telling me something like that."

"But it's the truth. It not just feels wonderful, but it would also make you…" I'm out of there before she could say more – my cheeks are on fire. How could she even think about that? I don't have such desires. And what makes her think that I would let myself be hold by… a male? Kami. That's… unthinkable.

I shake my head as I proceed to Kanames room, to get those strange thoughts out of my mind. Right – I don't have the time for that with all that's happening. I pause as I reach out for the door handle to Kanames room, feeling his presence from the other side of the door. It's much stronger and clearer – did he just wake up? I open the door.

"Kaname…" he's standing by the window, looking out to the sunrise, wearing only dark silk pants and the white bandages around his chest that are covering the five small spots from her hails that are still visible, not fully healed. "You shouldn't be on your feet so soon right after waking up," closing the door behind me, I pull out my mobile – I need to let the Professor know, but I don't want to leave the room so that Kaname wouldn't do something stupid as going after Zero.

"It's me. Could you please come to Kanames room? He has just woken up," I close the phone, looking back at the pureblood that haven't moved from the window – not even looking back at me. "Kaname…"

"Kaname," the door's suddenly opened with much force than is needed – I'm glad that I wasn't standing near it – and an out of breath Professor comes into the room. "Finally. I started to wonder if you would ever wake up." I just sign at his words that he meant just to lighten the mood and move to close the door again, as he doesn't bothered with it.

"Kaname. Do you know where Zero is?" I ask him, as the Professor's examining him, making sure that his condition haven't worsened.

"He's with Ethan… Eliade's brother," he ads as he sees my expression. I haven't known Eliade so good to know about her family. But if I'm correct, than she's originally from the States – the Linovas family is the one who have the authority there, like the Kurans have here. So Zero's somewhere in America.

"Why would he be there?"

"Because Eliade asked Ethan to kill Zero if I killed her," if that's right, why is Kaname so calm? Ah yes – he doesn't know that he was unconscious for five days. But what will he do once he learns about it?

"How many days have passed?" here's the question I'm afraid to answer.

"Five. But you need to rest more," the Professor answered for me.

"Five days…" he said quietly, obviously thinking about something.

"Kaname…"

"I need to get him back," he starts to sit up, but the Professors hands are pushing him back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, Kaname. You're my patient, and I'm saying that you're in no shape to travel right now. And if Eliade told her brother to kill Zero, wouldn't it be meaningless to go there now?" I know that it's logical to think that way, but he didn't have to actually say it.

"Zero's not death, if that's what you're talking about," he looks hard on the old vampire, pushing his hands off of him as he obediently sits back down on the bed. "She may have said it, but he didn't killed Zero."

"How can you be so sure?" I let the talking to those two, not wanting to come between them.

"I have seen his eyes – in the image Eliade has showed me. He won't kill him, but I need to get Zero back before he does something even worst," something even worst? What's worst then death? Don't tell me that…

"Kaname, do you mean…"

"Yes," he doesn't let me finish, as he knows what I want to ask even without me finishing the question. "If Eliade has told him that Zero's able to became pregnant, than… I will break his arms and make him unable to spread his legacy if he had touched what's mine."

"But what if the boy will give himself to him willingly? You have erased his memories, so if this Ethan somehow manages to win him over… What than, Kaname?" why is the Professor adding more fuel into the flames?

"That's it. I'm getting him out of there right now… What?" he looks up to the Professor, who's holding a yellow needle in his hand.

"Sorry, Kaname, but it would have to wait one more day," he says as Kanames body falls back to the bed.

"What have you done?" I'm right by the bed, but as I look at Kanames face, I calm down.

"Just putted the bad child to sleep," I help him move Kaname so that he's lying comfortable in the bed, covered till his neck. "Ichijou. If you don't want me to use it on you too, than go to bed like a good boy," I want to say something to oppose him, but I bite my tongue instead when I look him in the eye – you don't get to see them so serious everyday. He would definitely do it.

"Fain. Good night than," I let him in Kanames room, making my way to my own room Kaname insisted I should have – guess it's useful in times like these, as I don't have to return to my own house or to one of my many apartments. Pulling out my mobile as it starts to ring, I look at the display to see who's calling.

"Yes?" I pick up the call, listening what the male voice on the other end is trying to tell me. "I'm on my way," I sign, turning of the phone. Guess I won't be able to sleep today too – sorry Professor. I make my way out of the mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ETHAN-

"Come in," I answer the knocking on the door to my study, fully knowing that it's Sebastian behind the door. But that other presence… I have felt it somewhere, I just don't know where.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're working, but there's someone here that would like to speak with you," I allow for him to let the other in, and as he steps aside, the small figure of my dear sisters servant comes into my view.

"Please leave us, Sebastian," he bows to me before he excuses himself, closing the door behind him. "So, what can I do for you?" I lean back in the chair, awaiting his reply.

"I was just wandering… that now, that my lady is dead, if you wouldn't take me in," take him in? Like a servant? I don't exactly like him – I have a bad feeling about him. And to have here another one of Eliade's… Violet's enough of a nuisance – even if I must say that since Zero woke up, she's been so quiet – I sometimes doesn't even know that she's here. But this one – I sense trouble coming. What would he do when Zero… I sense him approaching. That is what I call a bad timing. The door's opening, and he's turning around to see who's entering – not good.

"You?" I don't like this silence that is stretching out – like the calm before the storm. Zero's obviously surprised to see him too – perhaps knowing where have he seen him before. "What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be dead by now?"

"This is my house. I don't need a mere servant to tell me what to do with what's mine. If I want him to live, than…"

"What about your sister? Haven't you promised her to get rid of that!" he's shouting at me, anger in his eyes – he's obviously blinded by it, forgetting how to act towards a pureblood. My own anger I starting to boil in me too – how dare he talk in that way to me?

"Watch your mouth in my presence, you love-life," I let my nature pureblood instincts take over, grabbing him by the throat and smashing him into the nearest wall – my eyes are red from fury. I would have fully lost it, sniping his neck with my hand if the surprised aura by the door didn't turn into an angry one. As I look at Zero, his retreating figure's all that I see – he left just like that, without a word – obviously pissed.

"Go, before I change my mind," I let go of the throat, looking down as he falls to the ground, coughing and trying to fill his lungs with the air that I squeezed out of him. "Don't show your face before me ever again," without getting him another look, I locate Zero – he made it to the foyer.

"What the…" he lets out as he bumps into me as I appear before him.

"Not here," I grab him by his shoulders, not allowing him to push away – teleporting us to my room where we can talk without servants looking at us like in the foyer.

"Let go of me!" I release my hold of his shoulders – he steps back immediately, but doesn't runs to the door as I thought he would.

"Zero," I speak his name quietly.

"Don't," he interrupts me, not giving me the chance to speak. "Kami – I even thought that you're not like the rest of them!" he runs his hand thru his hair nervously, obviously trying to think about a way out of this situation.

"What are you so mad about?"

"What I'm mad about?" he looks back at me with anger and hurt in his eyes. "You can't be serious. Than let me remind you of your words – I'm not your damn possession! This is what I hate about purebloods – you think that you own everything. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being a plaything in your hands. First Shizuka, than Kuran, your sister and now even you think that you own me! But let me tell you this – you're not!"

"Zero, no… wait," I walk up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders to force him to look at me – to not go away. "That's not what I meant. I don't think of you as an object…"

"Than what!" he shouts into my face, anger not leaving him – he's even more pissed than before. Now I know that my words may have seen like that to him, but their meaning is definitely other. But how can I make him understand? In his angered state he won't listen to anything I would say.

"Zero. If you won't believe anything that I would say, than bite me," his eyes are widening, the anger gone from them, replaced by shock. I understand him, as it's not everyday that a pureblood offers his neck for the fangs of a stranger. Because that's what we are – strangers. Not fully, but there also isn't any bond connecting us. I would like to create such a bond, but not without his permission. "Bite me and look for the answer in my blood – because that's the only thing that doesn't lie."

"I… I can't," this boy's something. Any other would even kill for the opportunity to taste even just a drop of my pure blood.

"Than believe my words when I say that I'm not going to do anything that you're not comfortable with," I lean closer to his face, our noses nearly touching. "Believe me when I say that you have become important to me," his beautiful lavender eyes soften, and I take this opportunity to close the remaining few centimeters, touching his lips with mine.

I'm even more happy when he responds to me – as I nip his lower lip, he opens his mouth for me for a deeper kiss. I'm not wasting any time, fully using this opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth – exploring everything. As I feel his hands coming up my chest, I let go of his shoulders – one hand traveling down to his waist, the other into his silver hair.

As I break the kiss, pulling slowly away to look at his flushed face – his eyes are closed and his mouth slightly opened as he relishes the lingering feeling from our kiss. Now he has me fully under his spell.

"Thank you Zero," I whisper as I pull his body into a tight embrace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

The meeting with the CEO of the pharmacy company was longer than I thought it would be. Right now I'm so tired that I don't know if I can make it out of the elevator and take those few steps into mine apartment. But I'm glad that the research on the new drug is proceeding smoothly, and it looks like it will be a success. We need it to be successful, as our bodies are slowly starting to be immune against the old blood-tablets.

I push myself off of the elevator wall when it stops and the door opens. Just few more steps, and I can finally rest. Who would have thought that three days without sleep could do this to me? As I walk out of the elevator and look down the right corridor where my apartment is, I see the silhouette of a person leaning onto the wall. That wouldn't be anything strange if the door to my apartment wasn't right next to that person. So, is he waiting for me?

As I'm closer, I can now tell who it is that's standing there – now looking my way angrily, waiting for me to come closer – Kaito. Why is he here? And in the first place, how does he know about this address – even knowing the door to my apartment, even the fact that I will return here and now. Or is he waiting here for a long time? I hope not, because it will add to his anger. And I don't have the power to deal with an angry hunter right now.

"Hello, Kaito-kun," I put on my usual smile, hoping to hide my tiredness. "What brings you here?"

"Don't give me that fake smile," he says, and I do exactly that – even smiling is tiring me out. "Why haven't you contacted me?"

"About what, Kaito-kun?" some stranger listening to him would interpret his words as those of a lover getting angry with his partner for not getting a hold of him.

"Don't be so dense! You told me you will call me when Kuran would wake up," oh that. I have totally forgotten. But how does he know that Kaname has woken up?

"How do you know that… no. Don't tell me. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really tired," I fight with the keys to open the door, as my body's slowly starting to give out. Walking into the apartment, I try to close the door, but he catches it, hindering me in it.

"Look. If it's about Zero, than let Kaname deal with it. He will definitely bring him back," I walk further into the apartment, not bothering to look at him anymore. Taking of the dark coat, I let it fall to the ground – I don't have enough energy to put it away. Than my shoes are the next things I get rid of. Did he left? I can't fell his presence because my senses doesn't want to work anymore, and I also can't hear him.

Turning around, I sigh as I see him standing there in the opened door. What do I need to do to make him leave? I'm loosing my footing as I tried to take a step back, tripping up perhaps on the shoes I left lying there. But what's sure is – I'm falling. I'm prepared for the impact, but it didn't came.

"Nice catch," I tell into the comfortable chest – he has managed to grab my hand and pull me towards him before I could hit the floor. I hear him sigh as he slams the door shut – what now?

"Where's the bedroom?"

"Thru the living room and to the right," I answer sleepily – not searching for any hidden meanings in his question. I snuggle closer to the warm chest as my body's being lifted up, closing my eyes and letting the darkness finally take me – not carrying about any unnecessary things like having a hunter in the apartment with me in this vulnerable state.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Ruka, you really didn't had to come," we're currently sitting in the car, on our way to the Linovas mansion. I still haven't forgiven the Professor for putting me to sleep, but when I woke up the next day, I didn't let anyone hinder me in coming after Zero. Ruka insisted that she would accompany me, telling me that she can return to Germany easily from here. The Professor's also with us, insisting that otherwise he won't let me go, as I haven't fully healed yet.

"Who else would? We can't get a hold of Takuma, and you need someone responsible to look after you."

"What about the wedding?"

"We have been thru this already. I will make it back in time. Or is there a reason to think otherwise? You said that it's not anything dangerous," she seems so mature – being in love did well to her. I just smile at her, now wanting to argue anymore.

"But really – what's with this forest? It feels like it's going on forever," she's right – the forest's huge. But I trust the driver that he knows where he's going.

After another nearly half an hour, the mansion's finally visible. It's bigger than the one I'm currently residing in, breathing of old age.

"I will go alone," looking hard on them, I tell them that I'm not accepting any excuses from them. Ruka just leans back in her seat, crossing her hands on her chest – she should have expected it. I don't want to submit her to any danger, even if I think that nothing dangerous will happen. But you never know with two purebloods that both want the same.

"Just don't do anything stupid," is the Professors advice. I get out of the car as it comes to a stop, not waiting for the driver to open the door for me. There's no one waiting outside – as they don't expect my visit. Doesn't matter. The unexpected visits are always the best.

Every step I take is careful – I'm an uninvited guest on another purebloods territory, and I'm wounded. I ring the doorbell, and not long after the door's opened. A young maid opens the door for me, surprise written on her face.

"Is Ethan home?" I smile at her politely, even if I'm not in the mood for a smile.

"Please come in," she can tell my status from my aura – maybe that's what surprised her at first. "Please wait a little while here," as she closes the door, after bowing to me she runs of to somewhere – definitely to get Ethan. Now that I'm inside the house, I can feel Zero's presence everywhere – so he's really alive. If he weren't, I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Took you long enough to come to me," the voices coming from behind me – by the tone I know that it belongs to Ethan, even if his appearance has changed over the years.

"Yes – thanks to your dear sister…"

"Don't you dare to speak of her. From what she told me, I know it's not your fault, but even so… Try to at least respect the memory I have of her."

"Don't worry. I don't intend to see you ever again. That is, if you return to me what's mine," it has been a long week that Zero have been in his company, and in that weeks time anything could have happened. I just… want to hold him close to me again, not letting go of him anymore.

"I don't think that I have anything that's yours," why is he making things complicated? I need to stay calm, as I can't risk any conflict with him, as in my weakened state he would be the one victorious.

"Look Ethan. I'm here for Zero, and you know it."

"You speak of him as if he's a mere object. Which part of him is? He's not yours, Kuran. If my knowledge is right, you let go of him," yes. But that was for his well-being. But I don't need to explain that to him.

"That may be true, but he belongs to me. All of him does – as all of me belongs to him. We share a bond…"

"Every bond can be rewritten by a stronger one," he doesn't let me finish. "Soon, Zero's going to give birth to my child – to our child. There's no place for you in here anymore, Kaname." Those hard eyes. He's so sure of what he just said. So what I feared came out to be true – he have laid his hands on Zero. But the remaining question is – did he do it by force, or did Zero give himself to him willingly?

I don't like this. Just the knowledge that someone other than me had his hands on Zero, his lips kissing those sweet lips of his. That I'm not the only one who saw those pleasure filled expressions when I touched the right spots… this knowledge is killing me from within.

I'm angry. I'm furious – and he just stands here before me calmly, his expression not showing me his flow of thoughts. He must be laughing at the sight of me slowly breaking before him. What now? Should I leave? Will seeing Zero do any good? If I see with my eyes what I just heard – the affection between them – than that will be the end of me.

"Kaname?" I turn around surprised – I didn't even felt him approaching. He stands just few steps away from me, but suddenly be feels even further than before. He looks the same as ever, but those lavender eyes – slightly widened from surprise – are soft. But because of whom? Because of me, or because of Ethan?

"Zero," I say the name like for the first time in my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-thank you for reading…_

_-well, I have said that Zero and Kaname are going to meet – and they have – but you have to wait for the continuation of that meeting until the next chapter. What will Zero do? Will he leave with Kaname, or will he stay with Ethan and his boys?_

_-there will also be a small lemon in the next chapter, but I won't say between whom. You have to wait and see, but what you can do is tell me your guesses – I would like to know whom you prefer…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: I think that a lot of people are going to hate me after this chapter, but just read it all. There's a project I'm going to do, so I'm not going to write anything in… I don't know how long, and because of that I'm giving you this chapter so soon…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 6 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ETHAN-

I knew that this will eventually come, but I didn't wanted it to be so soon. Them meeting face to face can destroy all that I have with Zero. For the first time in my life I want to be selfish and don't let go of the hunter. That's also the reason why I said what I have said to Kuran. But I guess it's all over now, as Kaname will take Zero with him – and he will go, as he knows now that he and Kaname share more than we ever will.

The quiet moment in which both of them just stare without a word at the other is stretching out. What's going on in their minds? I feel like the third wheel, and because of that I won't intervene, letting the decision to them.

"Kaname?" I say his name as he, without a word, turns away from Zero and starts to walk to the door. As he passes me, his expression is unreadable – like he's lacking any feelings. He doesn't look at me, not even acknowledging my presence. Kaname – do you know what this means? You have just willingly given him up – and I would be a fool to not take this opportunity.

I turn around to see him as I can't read anything from his aura – it's too calm, and he's also not shouting after the leaving pureblood. I'm met with his back, as he slowly retreats to the stairs. "Zero," I whisper his name, not wasting any more time – getting to him as he starts to go up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" by grabbing his hand I stopped his movement, but he refuses to look at me. "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"Why should I?" when he decides to look at me, it's sadness I see in those calm violet eyes. So, even if he looks like he doesn't cares, he does care about what just happened. I pull harder at his hand, making him fall towards me. When he collides with my chest, I teleport us to the safety of my room.

"You shouldn't hold your tears back," I embrace him more tightly, as I whisper to him.

"I'm not crying, stupid," I'm glad that he's back, even relaxing his body. "I'm not some kind of woman that needs to cry because her man left her," that's true.

"I didn't meant to insult you in any way, I'm just not too good with comforting when it comes to…"

"You want to comfort me?" loosening my embrace, I let him push away from me a little, so that he can look up at me. "Than shut up and kiss me," before I have the chance to react, he pulled at the front of my shirt, lowering me to his level and pushing his lips to mine.

"Zero," I push him away carefully, as I don't want to, but I have to. "I hope you're not doing this because you're angry that Kaname walked away?"

"Who do you think I am?" his eyes darkening from the anger, and he frees himself fully from my embrace. "But if you don't want to…"

"You should know that if you're offering yourself willingly, I'm not going to refuse," grabbing his hand before he can walk out of the room, I press his body once more to mine, tilting his head up and getting another taste of those sweet lips. I'm jealous, knowing that Kuran had him first and taught him all – even if his mind doesn't remember, his body definitely does. But now he's in my hands.

I feel great pleasure and satisfaction that I haven't felt even once with my wife as I deepen the kiss, as he moans from the action, as my free hand wanders thru his back till it rests on his rear. Squeezing one half of that small ass, pressing his lower region closer to mine – feeling satisfaction as I feel his member hardening in his pants… I'm thankful for it, as I now know that I'm not the only one feeling it.

Teleporting us on the bed – even if it's so close by, I don't want to break this close contact between us, this special moment, just to walk there. Lying down comfortable between his legs is the best position for exploring his body. And I waste no time – pulling up the t-shirt he's wearing and breaking the kiss just for a little while as I pull it over his head, than I attach my lips to his one more time. As his hands are in my hair – playing with the messy dark crown, mine are running thru his bare chest, his skin so soft under my fingers. When he moans into the kiss as my one hand brushes lightly his left nipple, I feel a pleasant shiver run down my back, settling in my groin that I press harder against his.

"Zero," I call out his name sweetly as I play with his earlobe, letting it go just to move lower, to his tempting neck. I must fight hard not to loose it and let my fangs sink into the soft skin… the expression he has on his face isn't helping it too much. His eyes are closed, as he fully enjoys what I'm doing to him, panting thru slightly opened red lips – swollen from kissing.

"Do you really want this?" I still have my doubts, even seeing how his body's reacting to my every touch.

"Do you really need to ask anymore?" his hands on either side of my head pull me into another sweet kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Kaname, why did we leave?"

"And where's Zero?"

"At least look at us when we talk to you!" sighing, I avert my eyes from the window to look at angry Ruka standing before me – the Professor's just right beside her. As soon as I was out of the mansion and in the car, I told the driver to take us back to the hotel – not talking with both of them thru the whole ride back. Of course I don't believe what Ethan told me – I couldn't feel Zero on him at all. But when I saw Zero's eyes – how longingly he looked at Ethan, I just… couldn't take it. I had to get out of there before I did something that I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Fain. Be your stubborn self – I'm getting back to Germany," she looks at Professor briefly before she storms out of the room – slamming the door behind her.

"What do you intend to do now, Kaname?" I look away from the old vampire to look out of the window again.

"I don't know right now, but I won't let him stay there. I will definitely get him back – that's the only reason I'm here," and if Ethan so much as lays his hands on him, he will regret it deeply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

My mind's long awake – it's my eyes that refuse to open. This comfortable and warm feeling is what's keeping them closed. This feeling I haven't experienced in a long time. The last time was… I don't even know when. I snuggle closer to the warmness, smiling to myself.

"If you're awake, than perhaps…" that familiar voice. I open my eyes slowly, not wanting what I think to be true. "…you could let go of my hand." Kaito. Why is the hunter here? I remember something like him carrying me to the bed, but why is he also lying in it? I look down from his amused face.

"Oh," is all I get out of me when I see that the object that I'm holding to is his hand. So the warm feeling I got was from his body that I… that I… Kami. Why have I pulled him into the bed with me in the first place?

"Takuma-kun?" this whole situation seems even worse as he calls out my name. But it has at least snapped me out of my frozen state.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Kaito-kun," I let go of his hand as if it's burning me, sitting up under the covers – has he also… "I didn't meant to…" I stop as I see his expression darken, but it's only for a second. The next moment, before I can even think about how, he moves with a speed that of a vampire, pinning me down to the bed – holding my hands at either side of my head.

"You know," I look stunned up into his eyes, not knowing what to await from him. "If you wanted to cuddle," my eyes doesn't leave his as he leans lower, "you could have just said so," his face's painfully close, and my eyes fall down to his lips just in time to see as his tempting tongue comes out, licking the lower lip. I feel my heart skip a beat as he does that, and I swallow hard, closing my eyes.

But nothing's happening. No lips touching mine, no tongue running thru them. As the weight of his hands leaves mine, I open my eyes slowly to see him getting out of the bed. I'm looking speechless at him as I'm sitting up, but am even more speechless about my own thoughts. Have I really just welcomed the idea of him kissing me?

"What?" he turns to look at me – he's back to his normal self. Or what I think is normal for him around vampires. I, on the other hand, still can't shake of that idea. "Did you really think that I would kiss you?"

"Well…" I don't know what to say, so I just avert my eyes from him. He must be disgusted by me. But it's his fault for playing that stupid joke with me.

"Really?" I feel my cheeks heat up at that simple question. "Than, do you still want me to kiss you?" I look up at once, not knowing what to think about that question. Is he just playing with me like a hunter with his pray, or… my eyes widen as he grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me to kneeling position, and he's leaning down, pressing his lips roughly to mine. In one second my mind's too blank to even think about what's happening, in the other I'm obvious to his tongue in my mouth as he deepens the kiss.

"Sweet," he whispers after he breaks the kiss, running his tongue over his lips as if he just ate something delicious. His eyes are laughing – probably by my surprised expression, as I'm sitting on the bed again now that he's not pulling me up. "You don't have to see me out, I know the way. See you soon," my eyes follow him, and just when I hear the front door closing, I relax my body, letting it fall backwards onto the bed.

Did it really happen? I'm not still dreaming, right? Not that I dream about a particular hunter kissing me every night. I touch my lips where his were just a moment ago, my fingers shaking as they come in contact with the soft flesh. Even if he was rough and it was short, I liked it. And the rough kiss suited well the hunters image. But why did he? He was just playing around. And to think that it was my first real kiss…

I look to the bed table lazily, as the ringing phone's trying to get my attention. Crawling there thru the bed, I look at the small phone – Aido – is written on the display. I'm sorry Hanabusa, but I'm not in the mood to deal with you – I press the red button to shut it of.

"Now what?" I look to the opened bedroom door as the doorbell echoes thru the whole apartment. It can't be Aido, right? I don't want to get up, but as the ringing doesn't cease, I guess I don't have other choice as it looks like the one ringing the bell knows that I'm home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I say more to myself as I make my way to the door. I swear that if it's Aido, I'm going to kill him. "May I help you?" I look surprised from one man to the other. So it wasn't Aido. The men standing before me are both tall, with bodies that of a bodyguards. The dark outfits go along with their short dark hair, and black eyes. From their aura I can tell that they're vampires – they aren't hiding it.

"Ichijou-sama, we need you to go with us," said the one on the left.

"If you don't come with us freely, we're allowed to use any measures we see fit to get you to leave with us," added the other one. What's the meaning of this?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

The last hour or so as I'm driving to the place of my assigned mission, all I can think about is the blond noble. His wide eyes, his pink cheeks, his sweet lips that tasted like honey… his cute expression… his small body pressed to mine, the way he…

Shit! I nearly passed the turning point. Stepping on the breaks and forcing the car to turn left, and at the same time trying not to turn it up side down, I force all thoughts about the noble from my mind, needing a cool head for this mission.

Parking the car at the parking lot of this old family hotel, the rest of the way should be made on foot, as I need to enter the forest by which outskirt the restaurant's situated. There are three teems of two members on this mission, and with Zero gone, I wonder with whom would they pair me up. I don't like most of the hunters, so there aren't many to choose from.

There's this warehouse somewhere in the forest, a suspicious warehouse, should I say, as for few days already nobles can be seen entering and leaving it. There's something fishy going in on there, and maybe it is related to the case with the missing teenagers. But because of the nobles involved, the Association doesn't want to contact the vampires unless they have solid proof. And that's the reason why the six of us are forced into this mission – to get them the proof the Association needs. But the proof about what? That the nobles are plotting something – perhaps even a war against us, now that their precious pureblood's out of the country?

I pull out my gun as I hear movement in the vegetation – a vampire by their aura, and it's an E if my instincts are correct. But there are more persons present then the E. I don't know how many, as they are keeping a low profile, trying not to stand out – but they're not the remaining five hunters that are somewhere in this green wildness.

I walk slowly to the unmoving presence of the fallen one, the safety on my gun turned off. I have to keep my mind blank to be aware of every little change in the surrounding, to keep out an eye for those masked threads. Few more steps and I finally have a visual contact – it's a girl from what I can tell from this distance, and she's just standing there, her back turned to me. She's still not moving, as I get slowly closer to her, gun pointing at her head, prepared to shoot any moment.

I stop as she twitches, turning painfully slowly – first her head towards me, than her body… there's a spell whiten on the white of her dress, in her own blood, and she cries a high shriek when it glows green, and she turns to ashes. Shit – it's a trap. Turning around just in time to stop the knife of the man with a white mask on his face with my gun, I'm forced to take a step back – such is the power of his hands.

Using all of my strength to push him away, I trip on some damn plant or tree root, falling backwards onto the hard ground. Not wasting any time and waiting for that creature to attack me again, I fire two shots from my gun at him – surprised to see him still standing and not turning to ash. This is bad. So he's not a vampire, and my anti-vampire weapon won't work on him.

As he moves again to strike at me with his knife, I move swiftly out of his way, grabbing the hand with the knife and at the same time pulling out the sharp poisoned needle I hide in my belt. As his free hand closes around my throat, I thrust the needle into his own throat, kicking him away from me as his grip loosens, and he falls to the ground. The poison will do the rest. When he's out of my face, there stands another one, who was hiding and waiting for his opportunity till now. This is bad.

All of a sudden, the wind starts to blow strongly and a thick ray of light – or at first glance I think that that's it. But when I look at it closer as it passes me, it's a swarm of butterflies. A white glowing butterflies – definitely some kind of a spell. And as they are not attacking me but the armed man before me, a spell-caster is nearby. They wrap around the figure and there's no help struggling or fighting back as they wrap him fully. As the glowing form falls to the ground, it's shrinking, till the light cocoon fully disappears.

"Why haven't you waited in the car like a good boy?" I know this presence that's approaching me. And I don't like one bit that I ended up paired with him.

"Will you just shut up boy?" I say as he comes into my view – Eiji Hidemoto. I so much hate that he's taller than my even if he's my junior. We just glare at one another till he's by my side.

"Why is it that your tongue is always sharper than your instincts?"

"You want to say something?"

"Like, you should have predicted that the E was a trap," he was looking? I'm boiling with anger – he was looking and he didn't do anything sooner? This brat! I want to say something back to him, but the sound of a branch breaking pulls our attentions to that direction, where two more man in masks are standing, pointing each two guns our way.

All's happening so painfully slow, as I see the fingers on the triggers pressing them, bullets leaving the barrel, four of them flying our way in slow motion. There's just one way to dodge this – and my body moves from itself, jumping aside from the way of two bullets – one of them scratching me on my left arm – hiding my body behind the nearest tree.

"Do something!" I shout at the younger hunter, who also managed to hide behind a tree.

"I'm doing it right now!" he throws something to the tree I'm hiding behind, at the same time attaching another thing on the one he's behind. As he whispers some words I'm unable to hear because of the noise from the four guns, those two little pieces began to glow. A white web appears between the two trees, glowing on the spots where the bullets touch it – not letting any pass – making a temporary shield for us.

"Why the hell must they use fire guns?" I walk before the barrier, as it's safer there, looking at the two furious figures firing on it. "Do something about them…"

"If you will stop nagging," I look at him, seeing him bite down on one finger, drawing blood. What's he doing? Does he want to lure here the vampires…

"On count of three, jump out of the way," as he pushes the bloodied finger onto the barrier, it starts to turn red from the spot he touched. I'm too taken in by the color change to hear him counting.

"NOW!" as he shouts, my mind's back on, remembering what he told me. Again, my body moves from itself, jumping out of the area the shield is protecting. Just in time, as big flame tongues fire from the shield to both directions. One second later, and I could have been fried up like those two.

"What were you thinking!" as the flames are gone, I walk back to him.

"What… I got rid of them…"

"Along with half of the forest!" I shout back at him, not letting him finish. Doesn't he see what he did? "You have just told them that there's someone after them!"

"There's no need to shout," he removes my hand from the front of his shirt. "Of course I have put up a barrier around this area before the explosion. So no sound could have been heard."

"When…"

"My hands are quicker than your eyes, I suppose. Come now – we still have a mission to complete," oh, he's definitely pissing me of.

There were no complications thru the rest of the way to the warehouse – at least something positive.

"That's it?" I don't await an answer for my question as we lie down, hiding ourselves before any watchful eye. "Where are the other teams?"

"They're on stand-by. The main entrance is ours," there's nothing special or suspicious looking about the small warehouse. But our informants are never wrong, so despite the calm appearance, something's going on underneath it.

A noise can be heard, a cars engine, and it's approaching fast on the small forest road. I push my body further to the ground as small black car comes into view – stopping before the building. Two large men get out – they look the same as those who attacked us before. One of them opens the passengers door, and a blond head is the first thing I see of the one getting out. As he straightens up, looking around him surprised, my eyes narrow as I recognize that face to which I have woken up earlier.

What is he doing here? If the traitors are gathering here, is he also… no. He walks reluctantly, obviously being forced to, to the warehouse, and a strange wave of relief washes over me. Of course that there's no way that Takuma Ichijou of all people would betray the pureblood. But why am I relieved about that? I try not to think about it as I watch him disappear behind the closing metal door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It was a long time that I slept so well. No nightmares keeping my mind busy – just the blissful darkness. When I open my eyes and look thru the room a little, I'm relieved to find myself in my room – or my temporary room, as I would like to think bout it, as I don't intend to stay here for long.

"What the…" I sense movement under the covers, and as I slowly lift it up, the silver-white hair is the first thing I see. Pulling the blanket higher up, I smile to myself at the little ball I see lying there. Really. I need to get him to stop teleporting into my bed. But on the other hand, he's just too cute – and I can't help this warm feeling in my gut.

Letting the child sleep, I slip out of the bed quietly as I can. Slipping into the shoes, I just realize that I'm clothed in light pants and a t-shirt. He… Ethan must have clothed me when he brought me back onto the room, as I remember falling asleep in his bed… in his arms…

I feel warm as the images of our time together come back to me, and it's like I can feel his hands all over my body. His kisses making me shiver from pleasure. He was so gentle to me. I wonder if Kuran was also… why am I thinking about that bastard right now? But – it will be strange to look into those green eyes again after…

"What are you blushing like a madman for?" I look to the door startled as I haven't heard them opening – and seeing the other twin standing there, I'm not surprised that I haven't heard the knocking either. These children – they don't know how to knock on my door. That's I think the only think they have in common.

"What are you doing here?" I stand up and walk to Victor, as I don't want him to enter the room and wake up the other one hidden under the covers.

"I just wanted to know if Evan's here."

"He's sleeping, and I won't let you wake him up," I say as I'm pushing him out of the room. Closing the door, I look down on the smart kid. "What do you want from him?"

"It's lunch time. And as he wasn't in his room – again – I knew that I would find him in yours. I think it's not good for him to be so attached to you. Because when you leave us… or are you going to stay here with us?" his sad eyes lighten up by that idea.

"What?"

"You know, I won't mind. Evan is already attached to you, and I'm not so dumb as not to see how father's looking at you. And I too wouldn't mind it if you would stay with us. I don't say that I too have fallen for your charm, but I guess you're way better than that…"

"Don't talk that way about your mother," I interrupt him, knowing very well what word he would use.

"You wouldn't talk that way if you knew her."

"Enough of that. We should go eat," he doesn't replies me as I push him in the direction of the stairs. It's dark outside, as the sun has already sat down behind the horizon. It's amusing, how I got used to the life with them – being up thru the night, sleeping few hours thru the day.

As we enter the dining room, the big wooden table in the middle is already full of food – Ethan and the red eyed noble already present. I can't look at Ethan – even more when I feel his eyes on me. I sit down on the furthest seat possible from him, sensing his disappointment in the air.

The dinner was quiet, except for the exchange of greetings before it started. Even if I wasn't feeling hungry, I forced myself to eat at least a little of everything. When the desert was served, I smelled it – we all could. Blood. There was fresh blood in the air, and it wasn't because someone had cut themselves accidentally.

"No one moves from the spot," Ethans authoritative voice brought us out of the sweet trance we were starting to fall into. "Violet," he looks at the noble as he stands up, "don't leave Victors side," he will go. He will teleport to the source of the blood.

"Wait!" getting up, I walk calmly to him. "Take me with you." I have a bad feeling. And at the same time I know that I need to go with him. Without saying anything, he offers his hand for me to take it. And I, without hesitation, do exactly that. As he squeezed it lightly, he used his ability – it was like a wink. We were in the dining room before I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again… Kami.

We're back in my room, that I have left just half an hour ago, but the image I see now before my eyes is different. The smell of the blood's very strong, as the source is on my bed, under the blood soaked covers. There's this little man kneeling beside it, his face twisted with madness… he's the one who visited Ethan few days ago, demanding my death after seeing me. We knew that it didn't ended with Ethan sending him away. The window's opened, telling us the way he came in.

"You…" his eyes widen as he lays them on me. "How? …than who is…" he looks back at the bloody cover, inhaling just now the rich blood filling the air of the room – the realization hit him hard.

"What have you done!" with the anger rising in Ethan, my own realization came to me. As the pureblood lets go of my hand, I let my body fall to the floor. I don't take in what's going on, looking at the bed speechless when Ethan grabs the servant of his late sister, throwing him across the room and than holding him to the wall by his throat.

I don't see any of that, my eyes locked on the partly showed body of the little one, as when Ethan grabbed the mad vampire, he pulled out the dagger he was holding and the movement moved away the covers, revealing a pale skin that is now even paler. The dagger was meant for me, as a revenge for his dead lady, so it's definitely poisoned or a spell's on it that should have lengthened my suffering. Kami. Because of me… because of me… my hands are trembling, my whole body's in denial. Why must he suffer if it was meant for me? I would gladly take his place anytime.

"Im so sorry…" I hear from behind the sobbing voice of the killer. "This… is not what I wanted," I see him run past me, the bloodied dagger still in his hand. He jumps out of the window, disappearing in the darkness.

"Zero," I hear Ethan's voice, and it's weak, but even if I want to look at him, go to him, my body refuses to do as I say. Gathering up all of my will, my body's finally starting stopping shaking. It's hard, the guilt is strong, and it wants to take over me. But I can't let that happen. I'm a hunter, I'm a fighter…

"You're wounded," as I look back, I see Ethan leaning against the wall, blood fleeing thru his hand that's pressed to the wound on his left side. How did he manage to wound him? Because he was angered by the little ones death, and in blind anger we are weak? There are also few symbols drawn on the wall in red liquor, but I don't have the time to study them. I feel anger boiling in me, that's taking over my regret. That's it. That dwarf's death.

"Zero? Don't go!" I don't hear Ethans voice in my ears – there's nothing that will stop me now. I know that it's a foolish attempt, as I don't know if I will catch up to him, and even if I will, I don't have a weapon. But that's the last I care about. I will tear him to pieces with my own hands if I need to. Jumping out of the window into the cold night, I follow the faint scent of mixed blood from the dagger that he's still holding – leaving the mansion behind me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

It's dark in the woods of the Linovas estate, as even the little light provided by the great moon that is nearly in its full shape isn't getting thru the thick tree-tops. But the one running thru it doesn't mind, as his vampire eyes have adapted, letting him see in the dark. His nose is driving him forward, driving by the small of the blood from the dagger his target is holding to.

The night breeze is playing with his silver hair, his mind is full of remorse for what happened earlier. He can't help to blame himself for the little ones death. He fights back the tears that have gathered in his eyes, treating to fall – he knows that there will be time for that later.

A horrible cry echoes thru the wildness, as the young silver haired teen falls into a trap, his otherwise sharp hunter senses dulled from the pain and blaming. It's obvious that the trap was put up in a hurry, but it has done what it was meant for. The spell was designed to trap the one that activated it, pulling them to the ground, biding them by their limbs, bringing him enormous pain.

He screams again, as his attempt to get back on his feel failed, but more from anger he feels at himself for actually falling into such a simple trap than from the pain that runs thru his body. Thru half opened eyes he sees the approaching figure, but there's nothing that he can do. He wants to spat a curse at him, but he knows that when he opens his mouth, only a pain filed cry will leave his mouth – and he won't make the other the pleasure of hearing him. He won't be defeated by admitting to his weakness – he will face him like a hunter that he is.

"For my lady," the man above him rises the already blood stained dagger that was meant for him in the first place. He doesn't see it fall, nor hears the voices in the distance, as his tired mind goes blank.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes. Short, I know. But I will end it here for now…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: first, I would like to thank all that have reviewed – thank you so much guys. It's good to know what you think about the development, and I'm always grateful for it even if I'm not always saying it. It helps me to not just write faster, but also to make up new ideas. So, does Zero really seem so pathetic? Well, looks like I'm influenced by the many fictions I'm reading and I'm letting him act as I need him to rather than how he would – I'm sorry for that, but I don't know if I can change that. It also looks like I'm back to shorter chapter, but I hope that you all won't mind that…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 7 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

I don't know how much time has gone by since I was brought here – to this room stinking from all kind of blood. My hands are bind together behind my back to the chair I'm sitting on, there's a blindfold on my eyes because of which my sense of smell is sharper than it normally is – my ears are much sensitive too, but the fact that I don't hear anything means that this room is a soundproof one. So even if I were to shout out for help, none would hear me.

When those men came for me, I didn't know what to do. But I saw it in their eyes that they were serious – they would use force if I haven't gone with them willingly. I haven't even tried to speak to them in the car, their facial expressions telling me not to even try. So the ride was a painfully long one, as because of the black painted windows of the car, I couldn't even see where we were going.

When the car finally stopped, and we got out, they didn't even get me the chance to look around to see where we were – except for the fact that we're in a wood and we entered something that from the outside looked like an old warehouse, I seriously don't know where I am. In the inside, between all the mess, there was a hidden staircase that we used to enter the underground parts.

There was a heavy door at the end of the staircase, and after passing it, we were in this white corridor. So much white I have seen only in research centers. And as I learned later, this is one too. And the reason why I'm bind, blindfolded and slowly loosing my mind to the bloodlust? Simple said, I was brought to that room, filled with vampires – even thru they were wearing masks, I recognized most of them from their voices. Those traitors. I hope that they don't expect me to just idly sit by and do nothing about them when I'll get out.

They asked me questions – mostly about Kaname and his past, his bloodline. Things that just I, as the closest one to him, would know. They were angered by the fast that I wouldn't betray him, that I wouldn't come to their side, even after they made me kind of familiar with their plan. These fools. By placing me in this room, they hope that they will break me, make me reveal to them what they want – need – to know for just a drop of fresh blood. I won't give them the chance for that – I need to break free – the only question is how.

I hold in my breath in as I hear the door opening. Two pairs of footstep come inside, but because of all the blood I can't make out their scents. Are they the guards, here to take me for another round of questionings? Just one moves further into the room, the other staying by the door. I wince, as I haven't expected a finger touch lightly my lip, running thru it. Than both hands come up to take off the blindfold…

"Happy to see me?" I can't believe my eyes – Kaito. I would never guess that I would be so happy to see the hunter.

"Kaito-kun?" I say his name like I haven't seen him in a long time. "What… what are you doing?" his sad eyes the last thing I see before he places the blindfold back where it was few moments ago – on my eyes, covering them.

"Your eyes are red," I gasp as I hear his voice so close to my ear – I haven't awaited it. "For your own good, you shouldn't lay eyes on what's in the room," when did he start to care about my well-being? Or is it fear from what the bloodlust would do to me? "I will now free your hands," this time his voice's further away, and he's not whispering anymore.

"Could you please move it up, Kaito? I would like to leave here asap," the one who haven't moved from the door spoke for the first time and there's something familiar in his voice – but it's just a feeling, as the voice alone is new to my ears. As Kaito's cutting thru the ropes tied around my hands, his fingers accidentally touch my skin – or I think that it's accidental, but he surprises me by taking my right hand as soon as the ropes are gone, helping me to stand up.

"Now careful, just few steps to the door," it's unusual for me to trust so much a hunter. But as his other hand slides around my waist, there's no more doubt in me. "You can take of the blindfold," what's this disappointment I feel? Did I wanted him to take if of again? To feel his fingers on my face? I pull it off, fighting back the blush that tries to get on my cheeks.

"Can we go finally?" as the door's closed and the smell of the blood is dulled, I look at the other hunter to whom that unfamiliar voice belongs to.

"No… not jet," I run off before they have the chance to hinder me in it, in the direction the main data room is that they have showed me. I hear Kaito call my name, but I don't pay it any attention. I fight back the dizziness that's trying to overtake me as I turn the next corner. I don't know how many hunters there are, but they have done a great job, as I haven't encountered any of the masked men so far.

Opening the door forcefully, I stop abruptly, looking at the red warning displayed on all monitors. No, no, no! They're trying to delete all the data! I need it as a proof of what's going on, otherwise I won't be able to do anything against them. But I'm unable to do anything, I can't even force my own legs to move as I see the counting going to hundred percent, and all is lost.

"Ichijou," it's Kaitos voice, but I don't dare to look away from the screen as it' changing; now staring the countdown of four minutes until auto destruction. "We need to leave – now," his strong hand's holding me, turning me around and pulling me out of this place. Right, I need to snap out of it. This place's definitely not the only laboratory – now I need to focus on finding out more about what I have just learned today.

"It's alright. I'm alright already, Kaito," I know that my eyes are still red, but right now we need to get out of this place. He doesn't let go of my hand, even if I know that he have heard me, so we run, hand-in-hand, after the other hunter who's leading the way.

I bumped into him when he suddenly stops, looking over his shoulder to see the reason for that – four men in masks standing few feet before us, their guns pointed at us. As all four of them press the trigger, it was the four bullets I awaited that would appear before us, not this white shining web. A spell. Looking to the other hunter, I see the threads that make the web are forming from the fingers of his hand that is touching the wall. It's a beautiful spell – it looks fragile, but the bullets are vanishing into thin air when they touch it. Really – an elegant spell.

"Eiji, behind us!" Kaito shouts out, and when I tear my eyes from the web to look behind me, I see another five men approaching us.

"Don't worry, I'm on it already," when those five men step closer and point their guns at us, another spell like the one protecting us from the bullets of those other men appears before they too have the chance to harm us. But now we're trapped.

"Great. Now we're trapped," says Kaito out loud what I'm thinking, his eyes buried into the spell user who looks like he's glued to the wall – the spell that keeps both the barriers up coming from his fingers of both hands that are touching the wall.

"Well, sorry for saving your sorry life… twice," they're not exactly the best of friends as it looks from the few words exchanged between them.

"We don't have much tine. If it were your brother, we would be already outside…"

"Sorry for hot being my genius brother!" I notice the smirk on Kaitos lips – looks like this was the reaction he wanted to achieve by angering the boy. He did something familiar back in the Association with Saki Hidemoto, and it made her help us. Is he hoping to provoke this hunter too, so that he would find the way out of this situation? I hope so, as we don't have much time left before this whole place goes up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

When the darkness – called forth by the pain entwining my whole body – absorbed my mind, I throught that it's the end of me. When I managed to open my eyes, and the tracks indicating the pain I felt because of the spell were gone, I honestly didn't know what to think. And the unfamiliar surrounding…

A small room, cell, or whatever it is… honestly. I don't know what to think. I'm still alive, that's for sure, and the question now is why and how? Someone must have hindered him in killing me, as I, in my unconscious state, couldn't have pulled that of.

As I try to sit up in this bed, I realize that I have shackles on my hands – better to say they aren't normal ones, as the spell robbing me of my powers is kind of obvious on them. So whoever brought me here is of that thought that I need to be restricted – be it for their, or for my sake.

"Someone's here to see you," I look to the direction from when the voice came, just in time to see the heavy iron door opening. In steps an older man, a vampire – telling from his presence that he's not even trying to hide. His aura is calm, and there is something familiar in his soft eyes.

"Zero-kun," he's by my side as soon as the door's closed again. "I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"Do I know you, mister…?" leave the question for him to finish – is he also a part of my past that was erased?

"Call me Professor – as all do. I'm here to check on you, as you could say that I'm also a doctor. Do you feel any pain? Have you been wounded?"

"No. I don't think so," I answer truthfully. "But tell me – where am I? What happened after… after…" I can't seem to say those words out loud, as I don't want it to be true. But I saw it clearly – the bloodied sheets covering the little one, the state Ethan was in. So much blood everywhere.

"This is a cell in the Vampire prison, where you're currently waiting for the court that will be held in two days time, where you'll be judged because of the murder of the Linovas heir." Murder? Ethan? What is he talking about? I didn't murder him. How could anyone think that! I'm furious inside, but no words are coming out of my mouth as I stare at the older vampire kneeling before me.

"That's bulshit. I haven't done it," I finally find my voice. But there's something else he had said. "Is Ethan…" I don't need to finish the question for him to know what I want to say. He just nods, not saying that horrible truth out loud. "How?" my voice's breaking.

"It's not easy to kill a pureblood, you know that," he sits up beside me on the bed as he speaks. "From what I know, a spell was used. An old spell, where the blood of a close relative – like that of his child's – is used to cause serious damage. He shouldn't have died right away, but slowly in pain," the symbols written on the wall? I haven't paid too much attention to them back than.

"That's their proof? Because I'm a hunter it was definitely me who used that spell? Don't fuck with me! Nowadays, there are also vampires who know few hunter spells!"

"Zero, please, calm down," he holds me by my shoulders; his eyes have a calming influence on me. If I weren't restricted, I swear that I would break out of here and break everyone's neck that dares to utter such nonsense. "That's not all. They also have a witness of the crime."

"A witness?" I look shocked at him – whom could he mean? There wasn't anyone else present in the room. "That's not possible. They just want to shift the blame on someone because the true criminal has run away. And I'm just a convenient thing they can get rid of."

"Don't talk that way about you! We won't let you down," we? Who's he talking about? I look questioning at him. "Kaname's doing what he can to help you out…"

"He's here?" my heart skips a beat as he mentioned his name. But haven't he abandoned me? He had walked out of the house, leaving me there alone when I thought that I… "Why is…"

"Your time's up," my question's interrupted by the same voice that announced Professors coming few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I need to go. Be good and leave everything to Kaname," he's standing up, and I'm reluctant to let him go. I want to know more. "One more thing," he turns around as he's about to leave the small cell, "the child who was also in the room – it looks like he's alive. The pureblood used the last bit of the strength he had to save the child," and with that he's gone – the door closing.

I stare at the closed door for few more minutes as my mind's trying to work out the information it was just given. The little one's alive. I lie back on the small bed, covering my face with my bounded hands as much as I can – silent tears start to roll down my cheeks. I let them fall, as they are both the tears of sorrow and relief. For both the man I was starting to have feelings for, as the child I grow fond off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

"That was fantastic!"

"Will you just finally shut it up?" why must he act like a kid now, of all times. The look I give Eiji says that I won't hesitate to throw him out of the moving car if he honestly won't be finally quiet.

"But really," his tone is quitter, more serious, "who would have thought that he has it in him?" he looks to the backseat of the car while he's speaking – to the lying, exhausted blond noble. I must say that he's right on this one – I too would have never guessed that it would be the delicate looking noble who got us out of that hopeless situation.

I don't even know what exactly happened, as one moment I was teasing Eiji just to see him find an solution, and the next moment both of the barriers were down, masked men on both sides unmoving, lying on the floor. Ichijou stood quietly above two corpses, his eyes red, and his look stony. But it hasn't lashed too long, as the red turned back into green, and he was urging us to get out of the building.

The shockwave after the explosion send us three flying onto the dirty floor, and the noble haven't had the strength in him to stand up again. Carrying him to the car wasn't difficult, but I felt too vulnerable – even if Eiji was there. We left the place as soon as we reached the car.

"You can throw me out here."

"What?" I ask, as I haven't paid attention to what he was telling me, my mind only registered that he said something.

"I would like to get out here," I pull the car to the walkway, not really wanting to know his reason for visiting the outskirt of the town. He slams the door shut without any more word, leaving me to deal with the noble lying on the backseats. So my next stop is obviously the nobles apartment to which I know the way.

Another half an hour, and I'm turning off the cars engine in the underground parking lot of the modern building where his apartment is. I'm glad that none's there as I help him into the elevator to witness this, as it would cause strange rumors to fly around between the inhabitants of the apartment building, and I don't want to harm his reputation.

Helping myself in with the keys he gave me – he's conscious enough to talk for a little bit with me – I slam the door shut with my feet as my hands are occupied with him. This won't do – dragging him to the room when he's hanging on me like a drunk. With my free hand I reach down, picking him up bridal-style – just like when I helped him yesterday. I hope he won't mind that I'm not going to take off my shoes, as I don't intend to stay this time.

"Here you go," I put him down gently, not wanting to wake him up as he looks like he's sleeping. Maybe I should at least pull of his shoes, as he wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in them. I do exactly that, and also I help him out of the jacked, leaving him just in white shirt and pants.

"Thanks," he murmurs as I pull out of his face few blond strands, taking me by surprise, as he didn't let it show that he's still awake. Half awake, to be correct. I have heard that you're the most honest when you're half asleep, so should I give it a try? Would he tell me what he didn't wanted to before?

"Ichijou?" a simple "hm" from him is the sign that he's actually listening. "What was between Kuran and Zero?" he's quiet, not replying. Maybe a question where he could give a simple reply would be better. "Were Kuran and Zero lovers?"

"Yes," came the immediate reply – so I was right.

"Was there something more?" I'm not sure what I want to find out with this question, as…

"A child."

"A child? Who's child?"

"Their," now I'm confused. Is his exhausted mind mixing things up? I really should let him rest. But there's just this one question I'm curious to know the answer to – even if I know that I probably won't get any. Leaning down so that I'm closer to him, I whisper it in quiet voice – not too quiet, so that he can hear it.

"What do you think about me, Takuma?" I swallow, as I'm not sure that I actually want to hear his answer. As it's not coming, I straighten up, decided to leave him be, when I hear his voice.

"I liked it when you kissed me," he murmurs into the pillow he has pulled to him, squeezing it tight to his body. But I have heard those words clearly. I… I should better leave, before I do something stupid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

As the burning sun sets down behind the horizon, and its hot hands finally let the land breath freely, the lights in the city turn on, and the day of these nocturne creatures occupying it just begins. In the palace that stands proud above the city of Rash Noctu, the pearl in the red sands of the Sahara, the footsteps of a child echo thru the still silent corridors.

Her dark curly hair is bouncing around her head, as she's turning one corner after another – the palace is a maze of corridors, but for one who was born and raised in there, she doesn't have to fear that she would get lost. The road to her grandfathers study is well engraved into her mind, as it somehow became a habit to greet the head of the Rash family the first thing after she wakes up.

Her big golden eyes shine brighter in her round face, so unusual among her people. She comes to a stop before a big door, looking over her emerald green dress that contrasts well with her tanned skin, and just after she's satisfied that everything looks perfect, she pushes on the door, peeking inside. She doesn't need to knock – she never does – as her grandfather knows she's there long before she enters his study.

The child stays still where she is, frozen by the dark aura the whole room's dipped into. There, on the far end of the room is an older man – he looks to be in his late forties in human ages. He's on the phone with someone, but it's no good news he was given, judging from his dark aura – that he's not even trying to surpass. He's going into circles between his table and the window, totally ignoring the child standing on the other side of the room.

She's afraid – for the first time in her life she's afraid of her grandfather, as she has never seen him in such an angered state. His eyes are red as he's shouting back onto the person that's on the other side of the phone, his otherwise calm features distorted from the fury. He finally stops as his eyes fall on the little form by the door, and after few more words he slams the phone on the table. With a smile he calls the child's name as he lowers himself and catches her as she runs into his waiting arms – her smiles back on her lips.

"Happy birthday, my little angel," he kisses her on her forehead, and she giggles when his long elegant beard tickles the tip of her small nose.

"I can't wait till the party will start!" it should be a magnificent event – the whole city is anticipating it. Everything should be perfect at this night, when the little pureblood princess of the desert will reach her tenth year of living. Everyone would he present, except the one she's most fond of – her grandfather.

"I'm sorry to say this, Aishleen, but I'm needed somewhere else," he puts the child down, her smile vanishing after hearing those words.

"Oh," she looks to the floor, obviously saddened by the news, but she knows and understands that her grandfather has many important duties he must attend to. "But you will bring me a present, right?" he smiles at her warmly, sealing the promise with another kiss to her forehead.

"Now be a good girl and go look for your mother. It looks like your father wants to have a word with me."

"Daddy!" she runs to the tall handsome young man as soon as she spots him standing by the door – a stern look in his dark eyes as he was looking at them. It softened immediately when his only daughter rushed to him, embracing him in wish of a good morning. He also wishes the child a happy birthday, turning his attention to the head of the family when she's out of there and the door's closed.

"Why are you doing this to her?" he speaks up when he's sure that his little angel is far off from the door to not hear the conversation. "You know how she looked forward to your presence tonight, especially since you tend to spoil her so much. So tell me, father," he moves away from the door, "what is more important than the birthday of your only grandchild?"

"All that I'm doing is by thinking of her," answers him the older vampire, not averting his eyes from his son. "You would understand if you were to know…"

"Than why aren't you telling me anything?" interrupts him his son, obviously angered by his statement. "You claim that what you're doing is for our future, but you refuse to speak about it. You refuse to tell even me, your son, what's this secret project you're working on."

"Hien," he addresses his son with a steady voice, "what do you see when you look out?" he points out thru the window, to the city under the palace, to the red sand of the desert.

"A prosperous city under the protection of the barrier your great-grandfather created," the long haired young man moved forward to the window, where his father is standing.

"Do you know what I see?" he's not looking back at his son as he speaks, but out, thru the red sea of sand. "What I see is a dying civilization. We have been walking on the face of earth longer than the records started to be filled with the myths and legends about us, much longer than the human would admit.

But the times are changing, my son. I can't see a bright future for the children of our blood. The purebloods are dying, and it's not because of their will. We are killed – just in the last two years eight of us died. Young, old, children, woman – it doesn't mean anything in the eyes of our murderers. The humans – the hunters – have means to kill us, and even our extraordinary strength and powers can't save us.

What I'm doing, Hien, is creating a future for my granddaughter, for all those children that will be born to lead the new generation of purebloods. I don't want to tell you anything special, as I don't want to endanger your life if something were to go wrong," he didn't averted his eyes from the desert after he finished speaking, waiting quietly for his son to make the first move.

"When are you leaving?" the young pureblood broke finally the silence in the room.

"As soon as the preparations are done."

"And where are you going – if I can know at least that much."

"Japan – things aren't progressing as smoothly as I want them to."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

The time flied painfully slow these two days that I have waited for my trial to start – where I would be judged for a crime I haven't done. Except for the time when the meals were given to me, I haven't seen anyone – not even the Professor. Because of that, I had much time to think, to mourn.

I'm happy that the little one's alive, but I wonder what will happen with him – not just with him, with Victor too. Victor would probably go back to live with his mother, but what about the little one? From what I know, she doesn't cares about his existence. If I could, I would take him with me without a second thought.

But when I'm happy for Evan, I'm just sad because of Ethan. He sacrificed his life to save his child, but it's partly my fault – because if I weren't there in the first place, they could both be alive. If I called out after Kaname when he came to the mansion, I could have left with him that day and hinder this tragedy to happen.

I want to cry, but there are no tears coming to my eyes. Even thru all that happened between us in that short time… I can't find the strength to mourn his death. I can still feel his lips on mine; feel his body on mine, his traveling hands… I can even smell his unique smell…

"Come, it's time already," as the door's opened, one of the guards tells me, interrupting my thoughts. I don't fight the hands that are helping me to my feet, wanting nothing more than to have this whole misunderstanding behind me. But the question is – can I really depend on Kuran as the Professor said? As I'm brought out of the cell, I need a little while for my eyes to adjust to the brighter light that is on the corridor – two days in the lightly lit small cell, and my eyes hurt as they come in contact with a stronger light.

"Hello, how are you, Zero-kun?" just when he speaks up to me have I spotted him, and just few days ago I wouldn't think it possible to feel relief when seeing a vampire.

"Is he… Is Kuran also here?" I ask the Professor as we start to walk down the long corridor, escorted by four guards – two before us, and two behind us. What do they fear? Because of the spells in the shackles, I'm robed off of my powers and am on the level of a normal human being. I'm not so stupid as to start something in a building filled with vampires – that won't do me any good in this situation.

"Yes. Kaname is already present in the courtroom," his voice's not filled with too much optimism – should I start to worry? "We couldn't come up with a solid evidence of your innocence," he says to the look I gave him, and I'm grateful for his words – that he decided to be honest with me, and not make up some lies. "We do have a witness…"

"Whom?" I interrupt him, even if he would tell me himself.

"The young masters son."

"Victor?" I ask, not believing what I'm just hearing. So I'm not just responsible for Ethan's death and Evan's current condition, but Victor saw it all? I should be happy that there's someone who can prove my innocence, but I fear what he witnessed had done to his child's mind. To see ones family members killed before your eyes is an experience no child should go thru – I know it too well.

"Yes. I believe that's his name. A noble woman brought him to us, leaving him in our care before disappearing. Even if his depose can help you, Kaname doesn't want to make him go thru it one more time," for once I agree with his actions, as I too don't want to cause more damage to him just to save my life.

As we exit the elevator, an overly familiar scene opens before me. This corridor with its marble floor, pillars and statues all in innocent white – I have seen it. I have seen it somewhere before. Yes – in my dream. It's the same one with the doors on the right, and the windows on the left that aren't showing the outside world.

As we walk further, the staring people – vampires – are increasing. I feel like the criminal they think I am, marching thru this never-ending corridor, with their hateful eyes sinking into me. Did they do it on purpose? Do they hope to break me by it? At least the Professor's with me, his presence giving me confidence – not allowing me to break.

The big door on the end of the first part of my trial is opening, the worst part awaiting me behind it. Two guards are staying behind by the door, just the other two ones accompanying me to the front. Professor leaves my side too when we're inside, joining Kuran – I try not to meet his eyes, as I don't want to see what kind of emotion would they mirror.

There are quite whispers here and there, but none dares to say anything aloud. I don't need to see around the round courtroom to know that every pair of eyes is on me – I can feel their stares without looking. They bring me down to the middle of the room, where is a magic circle drawn on the floor. As soon as I'm in it, it shines a green light – the same is happening to my shackles – and than chains appear out of the spell, connecting with the shackles, biding me to the ground.

Soon all the whispers stopped as the door behind the place where the judge should sit opened and six old vampires in dark sutans on enter the room, sitting down before me. There's one empty seat between them, that's soon taken by another old vampire – this ones sutana is a dark shade of red.

There's something totally different about him. As soon as he entered the room, you couldn't do anything else but feel respect – such strong is his aura of justice. He's not a pureblood – that much I can tell even with my senses sealed. So this is the one who has my life in his hands – I newer thought it possible that I would be so calm when vampires would judge me. But face to face with his pale blue eyes that look like they have lost all the reasons for living, but haven't lost their feel of justice, I feel strangely calm.

"Child, do you know with what you're been accused?" his voice floats thru the room, so clear and remarkably silky. I nod, wanting him to continue – getting over with this. "Good. Do you want to say anything?"

"Just one thing," I hope my voice won't betray me now of all times, and doesn't losses its edge. "I'm innocent."

"Liar!" just one voice among those all whispers has enough courage and strength to voice out loud the thoughts of its owner – I recognize it as the one belonging to Ethan's wife. "Don't feign innocent! It was you who killed my beloved husband! You… you…" her shaking voice breaks into a crying one. She's really an annoying woman. I hope that none falls for her fake tears.

"Be quite woman!" this time I too turn around to see the new presence that joins us in the courtroom. The door's opened, and an elder man – pureblood – enters the court. "And stop with those fake tears," this times the voice's not so loud, but it haven't lost anything from its authority. All are quiet, not daring to speak up in his presence. As he slowly descends the stairs, his blue eyes are locked with mine – it's like there's nothing and none else besides the two of us.

I gulp as he's near me, an enormous fear is filling every part of my body. Kami – he huge. When he comes to stop by me, I feel like a little child under his piercing look – who is this man? And what does he want from me? I flinch a little from surprise as he grabs me by my chin, tilting my head up.

"Are you the reason why both of my children aren't a part of this world anymore?" his deep voice demands an answer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-thank you so much for reading! And don't forget to review – if you want, that is…_

_-it doesn't looks good for our Zero with the father appearing, but one never knows with me… _

_-looks like it_'_s getting darker and serious by every chapter – am I being too cruel to our boys?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: okay, as it looks like I'm too cruel to our boys, I won't be anymore – not much than is necessary, that is. I had something prepared, but I changed my mind, as it would be really too cruel for them… and regarding Violet, I have plans for her in the near future. So without any more words, here's the next chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 8 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Are you the reason why both of my children aren't a part of this world anymore?" his deep voice demands an answer. An answer that I don't have for him. But even so, I can't find it in me to avert my eyes, as his demanding pureblood voice is holding me in his spawns. This is why I have my vampire side – even if I don't want to, I'm unable to go against that voice. It's exactly the same as with Shizuka.

"Lord Linovas," the spell is broken as the high judge calls out for his attention, and I breath in deeply fresh air – my lungs feel like they haven't had the air in them the whole time he held my gaze. "Even if you're an pureblood, this is my court, and you have no power here," he stands up; his voices deep is filled with the pomposity that he have gained thru years of experience.

"With all respect to this court, I didn't wanted to insult you. But, I was just forcibly woken up, and told about the death of my children. And I demand answers."

"And answers you should get," he sits back down, satisfied that the pureblood aura had gone back to a normal one.

"What proofs do you have against this boy…"

"I haven't killed him," I interrupt him, earning hateful stares from the others present vampires, as I have dared to interrupt a pureblood. He looks back at me, his expression isn't an angry one – which I'm grateful for. "Believe it or not, I loved Ethan – in my own way." There's a long pause, in which he's just looking at me, and it feels like he's looking deep into me, searching for the truth.

"We have a witness, my lord," we both look at the judge as he speaks up. "He served your daughter, and was present when it happened," how could that little worm tell them such a lie! So he didn't killed me back in the woods just so that he could get away with it by blaming it all on me – and by that he can also have his revenge. And these vampires will believe one of them rather than an ex-human.

"Boy?" the pureblood looks at me as I can't suppress the anger I feel any longer, and standing so close to me, he can feel it.

"You don't have to believe me," I look up at him, "But it's that traitorous servant who has Ethans blood on his hands," why am I even trying? They have already marked me as the one guilty, so my words won't change anything.

I haven't seen him move – one moment our eyes were tightly locked, and than he was gone. I look back up to the monumental door I came thru, to see nearly all the vampires that are present standing up from their seats, also looking at the closed door, whispering between them.

What's going on?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

When the pureblood moved, I first thought that it was because of me – as it's hard to surpass my dark aura from the anger I feel. This all wouldn't have happened if I would have brought Zero with me… if I wouldn't let go of him in the first place two years ago. So many things could have been different.

There is a sudden hurried movement in the back, and so as I follow the pureblood with my eyes – he catches the one desperately trying to walk out of the room. All the vampires that are present stand up as he grabs the small figure by its neck, lifting him up so that his eyes are on the same level with his, slamming the struggling burden under his fingers into the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" the pureblood speaks up, his voice may seem calm to us, but it's sharp as a knife for the ears of the one the words are meant to. "You have just now proved the truth of the boys words," whispers can be heard from the vampires that heard him too, but no words are coming out thru the tightly squeezed throat of the servant. He than throws him across the room, and he lands before the judges with a pain filled cry as the cracking of his bones can be heard.

"Take him away and lock him in the deepest level of the prison, as death is too good for him," it was quiet in the room when he spoke, as none dared to even whisper, not wanting to remember the angry pureblood that they were even present, so that he wouldn't point his anger to them. As the two guards the highest judge appointed took the servant away, he went quietly with them – not resisting or begging for mercy.

The lowest level of the prison is for those worst criminals, who have done the heaviest sins. I have just heard about it – the ones send there spend the rest of their eternal life in great pain, with images in their minds that are torturing them, with no way out – even suicide's not possible, as they are fully restricted in that eternal darkness. With this settled, Zeros innocence should be proved, and he should be free – and I can take him back with me.

"Now to you, boy," I look surprised at him as he walks back down, the tone of his voice is a judging one. "Dear judges," he stops on the last step, looking at the seven old vampires. "I believe that this shows this boys innocence," his words surprised me – I was too quick in judging the situation.

"Yes, my lord," they don't dare to oppose him, a pureblood they swore to protect when the Linovas family rose above all in the States. The other reason of the trust they have in his words lies in his ability to look into the minds of others, looking up for the moments in their lives he wants – no truth can be hidden before him.

"Boy," he moves to where Zero is, "even if you haven't killed either of my children, it's obvious that you involuntarily became the reason for their deaths. How do you intend to compensate me?" the surprise and shock is obvious on Zeros face as the vampire's waiting for his answer that isn't coming. I need to do something before Zeros short temper takes over him and he'll do something stupid.

"Lord Linovas, may I?" I stand up, all eyes on me in that instant, but I'm only looking to those blue ones that soften from realization.

"Kaname-kun?" it's obvious that he wants to say more, but he can't before this audience of vampires. I look to the judges, as my next question's for them.

"I believe, dear judges, that he's free to go, right?"

"Yes, yes. But of course, Kuran-sama," the highest tells the guard that brought Zero in to remove the spell and the shackles that are restraining his powers. I smile at Zero, and it pains me when he averts his eyes, obviously pissed at me. I don't hold it against him; he has the right for his behavior. But I should get him out of here as soon as possible; as he doesn't know how to act towards a pureblood and I don't want him to do something stupid that would make it unable for him to leave.

"Lord Linovas," I look at the tall pureblood, "can we finish this matter somewhere more… private?" he looks like he's thinking. Than he looks from me to Zero who's now free of the restrains.

"If I may ask, Kaname, what's he to you?" I see Zeros eyes widen from surprise from those words as he looks at him, than at me – silently telling me not to answer that question – so some of his memories are back. I'm glad, but I will have the time later to find out how much he can remember.

"He's my mate," I say without bothering what everyone else in the room will think. "He's my lover, my everything – we share a blood bond," Zero blushes slightly and looks away, but otherwise he's not doing anything else – not running away or shouting at me.

"I see. Is there a room which could we use?" he asks the judge. He, being old and wise vampire, gets the hint hidden in those words and immediately dismisses the court. They empty the room without any protests – even if there definitely are some who would like to know where the encounter of two purebloods from the five families that have the saying in the vampire society will lead to.

"This way," the judge stands up from his chair, waiting for us to follow him. The blue eyed vampire follow first, and I grab Zeros hand as I pass him.

"You will come too," I won't ever let him leave my side – especially while we're still here. He lets himself be guided by me, and it's strange for him not to protest – but I guess he had his own reasons to want to be somewhere with the father of the man he had spend one week in his presence. With none else beside me who's used to his attitude to listen to him, he won't be so reluctant to speak up his mind.

"The room's soundproof," it looks like this could be the personal office of the high judge, this spacious room he took us to. There are no windows in it, just old paintings decorating the walls. The room's also filled with books – they are everywhere, even lying in places they shouldn't be. I guide Zero to the big comfortable-looking black sofa, removing my hand from his upper arm as he sits down. As the door's closed and the three of us are left alone, I look at the oldest of us who have sat down on the edge of the table, waiting for me to speak up with his hands crossed on his chest.

"Before we speak about what I have in mind, let me apologize. I'm sincerely sorry, as it were my actions that trigged the events that lead to the tragic deaths of your children. But for my defense, I must add that with Eliade I had all the rights to kill her as she took my dear sister and my child from me."

"Maybe my words may seem harsh to you," he speaks up after a while, "but I don't really care what happened with Eliade – she ceased to be my child eight years ago," so the words he spoke before all the vampires were just to maintain his appearance? Well, purebloods of high standing do that often. "But Ethans death pains me deeply, as now I don't have an heir."

"Don't speak about him like that's all that he was worth for," Zero finally snaps, his eyes darkening as he speaks. It pains me to see him be so protective about another man. "He's your son, damn it. Before the judges you were acting like the oh so important father who wouldn't stay still before the murderer of their children wouldn't be punished and now, you say that you care about him just because he was your heir? Someone to pass your name to?"

"Look boy," when he speaks up his voice's calm, so he's not going to do anything to Zero because he spoke to him like to an equal. "In strong pureblood families like mine, it's important to have a heir who will continue your legacy. I'm already old – even if I don't look like it, I'm one of the oldest vampires alive. In the previous war against the hunters, I lost three sons, so I had much expectations for Ethan," he speaks of the war of which I was a part too. The one in which I, with that woman, helped the hunters – but I haven't met him in those dark days of the past.

"It's not true that you don't have anyone to continue your legacy. Ethan has left you his sons – your grandchildren that if I know right, you haven't seen even once. It's a shame, as they're such great children. Victor is smart and he tries so hard not to disappoint everyone that you sometimes are forgetting that he's just a child. And Evan…" he suddenly stays quiet, sitting back on the couch, looking guiltily onto the floor. From what Violet told us when she brought Victor, the younger child was on the brink of dying and just because of Ethans sacrifice is he still among us – even if he's fighting for his like right now. Zero must feel guilty because of that, as he was originally the target of that servant. It pains me to see him suffering, but it pains me even more to know that he cares so much about them.

"If I may interfere," I clear my throat – changing the theme will do good to this gloomy atmosphere. "I would like to discuss with you the proposal I have."

"Go ahead," he haven't moved the whole time from the spot on the table, even now he's sitting there while awaiting my proposal. But how will this old vampire that have lived and fought in the big hunters vs. vampires war react to my idea?

"I have a dream," I start carefully. "A dream of a future, where humans and vampires will exist one beside the other, without killing each other," he listens quietly as I explain about Cross Academy, where we tried to prove it possible, about the new drug that the Pharmacy company's doing for us that will fully replace our need for human blood. Few times I slightly glimpsed at Zero, but he haven't even once looked up at me.

"Was the reason why you took a hunter as a mate also because you wanted to prove this coexistence possible?"

"No, that definitely wasn't the reason," I don't have time to explain circumstances that lead to that, but I also don't want to. This bond that we have may have been made under the influence of the drug, but we have been thru a lot to know that it have grown into something special – and I will make sure to have that special something returned.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he doesn't pursues the previous subject, even smiling knowingly at me when he saw the calm and overjoyed expression on my face as I remembered the past in those quite few seconds.

"I want to make use of your influence and summon the Court of Five," the Court of Five is a gathering of the current five pureblood families that are looking over the vampire society. Their power and roots reaches till the ancient times – like the Kurans and Linovas. Alone, with my current limited powers, it won't be possible – I'm aware of it – so I need to make use of this current situation. But the Court of Five would be just the first step in achieving my goal – and to have one more of us siding with me would be just to my advantage.

"Kaname," my hopes are falling down as he speaks my name with a sign. "I would need more time to think about it. How about we go see my grandchildren as I know your boy would like to see them too, and Ill give you an answer later?" well, at least he haven't rejected the idea right from the start. It gives me at least a small hope.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

The elegant dark limousine was already prepared for the rich visitor from the sands of Sahara, who's personal plain have just landed on the runway of the personal airport – the best place if one wants to avoid unnecessary attention. The head of the Rash family gets out as the third one, after his men checked for anything that could provide danger to their master.

Than, joined by another two men, he made his way to the two prepared cars – the limousine for him, the other for his men. There, standing by the limousine, smiling at him is a young man – his dark hair pulled back from his face, the glasses sitting on his nose are hiding his bright brown eyes. His dark suit, his posture and the files in his hands indicate that he's something like a secretary, but you're not supposed to judge by the appearance.

"I hope that you had a good flight, my lord," he bows to the pureblood, showing him his respect.

"Why is there a human greeting me?" the purebloods eyes are cold as he looks at the young man, his hatred for the humans obvious in them.

"My name is Rion Tanchiro," introduces himself the young man, ignoring the purebloods stare – his smile still placed on his lips. "My master send me to pick you up," when the pureblood lord doesn't tells him anything, he just with few polite words on his lips opens the door, letting the pureblood and one of his man get in before he too sits down opposite of them. He doesn't show fear, even under the stern look of the gorilla sitting by the pureblood, and also doesn't show any hints of discomfort by being totally ignored.

"So, do you already have any idea about the identity of the ones who are responsible for the destruction of the fifths laboratory?" the pureblood cuts thru the silence as the first one, few minutes after the car started to move to their destination.

"Yes," Rion looked kind of surprised at the pureblood, as he thought that he wouldn't talk to him thru the entire ride. "From the images caught on the cameras that were in the laboratory and were send to us, we have the faces of those six intruders, and we have already identified them. Do you want to see the data?"

"No, that's not necessary," Rion was opening his files in his hands when the purebloods words made him stop his actions. He looked up to meet those hateful eyes. "I want them death. All six of them."

"But of course. Consider it done," he said after a while of thinking – what else could he do? It's not like he has the power or the will to oppose this pureblood lord sitting before him. His master has told him to not anger the pureblood, and even if he has right now sentenced six humans to death, he doesn't feels anything. He has already betrayed his race by adding the vampires in their plan. And the Hunters Association… well, he thought that they were much wiser. It's their fault for sticking their noses where they don't belong. The blood of those six hunters will be on their hands.

"There's one more thing you would like to know, my lord. There was one more – a noble, who after being invited to join us refused, and helped the hunters."

"Who?" the pureblood's calm till now, but he knows that it will change with his next information.

"Takuma Ichijou – the current head of the Ichijous…"

"An Ichijou?" his voice's quiet, but the rising anger that is present is too obvious. "How dares an Ichijou go against me?"

"Do you want him death…"

"No… No – bring him to me," than, as everything important was already said, Rion took out his phone, dialing his masters number. He must inform his master about the purebloods wishes, as everything should be taken care of as soon as possible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

A car was already prepared for us as we got out from the building – I don't know how it looked, as I didn't wanted to look behind me. Lord Linovas must have gone back before us, as only Kuran, the Professor and I occupied the car. The whole ride was quiet, just sometimes the Professor tried to start a conversation, but he gave up after few failed attempts. Thru the whole ride I looked out of the window, not really registering anything I was looking at, but it was better than to look at him. I still feel kind of awkward.

"Zero, wait," he grabs my hand when I want to follow the Professor and get out of the car as we have reached the mansion where I have spend the last week. I look back at him questioning. "I just want to know," he lets go of my hand, "you know," why does he seem so nervous? That's not like him at all – he's even trying so hard to look anywhere else just not to meet my eyes.

"What is it Kuran? Just split it out already," I see him sign, and as he finally looks at me, there's this tension in my belly.

"Are you really…" my eyes widen when he starts to speak, as I fully know what it is that he wants to say, "…with him?" I leave the car without giving him any answer. Why is he asking that with such a painful expression? Like he fears to know the answer.

"I'm glad to see that you're all right," I haven't even registered that I have entered the mansion till Sebastian spoke up to me. But what can I say to him, seeing the pain from the loss of his master in his eyes? As I try to speak up, a big crash and woman's shouting voice can be heard from upstairs. I look questioningly at the blond vampire.

"When master came earlier, that woman tagged along. Won't you please go and see Victor? That child… he haven't shielded even one tear. It's not good if he holds it all in."

"Is he in his room?" I make my way that way when Sebastian nods, feeling Kurans presence behind me the whole time. I don't care. He's free to do what he wants. My first objective is to see if Victor's all right. He's a strong boy, but even the strongest can break if they witness such a tragedy. I know it just too well – if Yuuki weren't there for me back than…

"Victor?" I say his name when I stop before the door to his room. "It's me, Zero. Can I come in?" there's no answer, but the door's being opened. "Victor?" I fall to my knees, embracing the child. He looks awful – and it's not just because of those dark circles under his eyes. The most painful thing is that I know that he must hurt horrible inside, but he's trying so much to hide it.

"I thought that I won't see you again," came his voice as his hands tightened around me, returning the embrace. "Who's he?" I know whom he means without looking behind me.

"No one. Now come here," I take his hand into mine as I stand up, pulling him into the room and making him sit on the bed with me. I than look at the opened door where Kuran's standing, quietly telling him to leave us. As our eyes meet, I know that he got the message, and he leaves – perhaps to look for the other pureblood, as he still needs some answers from him. As he's out of my view, I look back at Victor.

"Victor," I say his name again, as he looks like he's not taking in anything that's around him. "I will take Evan with me."

"You're also abandoning me?" his eyes widen, and the childish roundness that should be always there is back for a moment.

"No one's abandoning you, Victor. But you should know that it's in Evans best interest…"

"Than take me too!" he interrupts me, jumping down from the bed to stand before me. "I too, want to go with you."

"No. I can't do that. Your grandfather will take care of you – he needs you."

"But I don't know him. What if he's the same as her?" well, I can't exactly say that he's a good man, as he wanted my head, but what I have learned about him is that he's a righteous man.

"He will teach you all that you will need to know, so that you will grow strong. So that you will have the power to protect Evan before everyone that would want to harm him. But until that time will come, I ask you this," I get down from the bed, kneeling on the floor, so that I'm on the same eye-level as him. "Will you entrust Evan to me?"

"I will. But you have to promise me that you won't forget about me," looks like not everyone needs to cry to stay sane. With new goal came also a new reason for him to live on. And I just hope that everything will go well for him.

"Of course I won't forget about you, silly. Now, do you know where Evan is?" he took me by the hand without any unnecessary words, guiding me thru the mansion, until we came to a stop before one particular door. He let go of my hand just so that he could open the door.

"Professor?" I look to the vampire who's standing by the bed as I enter the white room. "What are you doing here?"

"Kaname asked me to take a look at the boy," Kuran did? I step closer to the bed just when the Professor covers Evan, so that only his head is showing out of the white covers. He's even paler than usual, and together with his white hair he looks like he would just disappear any moment in that sea of whiteness.

"Is he stabilized?" I was surprised at first that I didn't saw any equipment in the room like in a hospital room, that would be there to ensure that he stayed alive. "I mean, can he be moved?"

"I don't know exactly how the spell works, as he appears to be in a comatose state, but otherwise… his life's not in danger, so yes. It is possible to move him."

"What's this?" I know that voice, and am not glad to see the Japanese pureblood woman which name I don't know to stand there in the opened door. "You have no right to be in my sons room, so leave!" she's calling Evan his son now when she have neglected him all this time?

"You're the one who doesn't have the right to be here," if Victor weren't the one to speak up, I would. "And don't you dare to call us your sons! You mean nothing to us!"

"You ungrateful child! I was the one who gave you that life!"

"Every woman who gave birth can't be called by the honorable title of mother," I couldn't held my tongue in.

"Know your place, you damned Level D! Maybe my husband allowed you to speak to him with that kind of tone, but I won't. I'm a pureblood, so know your place, you whore!" that's it. That's the last drop, and my glass of patience is now overflowing. Oh, why don't I have Bloody Rose with me? I would like to so much make this world a favor in taking care of this one pureblood.

"I think that that's enough," the dark aura that's accompanying the voice doesn't belong to lord Linovas that appeared behind the angry woman. But I know that aura too well. Kuran isn't too far – just two steps behind the older vampire. "I want you to leave, and never show your face before me, or my grandchildren ever again."

"But…"

"Now!" she was cut off by the authoritative voice that didn't leave any space for arguments. With hatred in her eyes, she bowed before she walked out – elegantly, not showing any defeat in her steps – like a true pureblood. I hope I won't see her ever again.

"Now to the other mentioned issues," he now looked right at me, his eyes feel like they are scanning me – going to every corner of my being. I feel like I lost the ability to speak, like even my every breath is a crime now – till he spoke again, and it was all gone. "I don't mind if you will take the child – Evan – with you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

Tonight, there's a beautiful full moon shining down on the sleeping city, but there's none out to admire its beauty. In few minutes it will be three, so most of the people are just entering the second state of their dreams. Also the night loving beautiful creatures are all hidden tonight, as they know that there's a hunt taking place in the streets illuminated by the full moon. But tonight is different – tonight, the hunters are being hunted.

As two gunshots accompanied with a high shriek die out, two blocks away from the place of the bloody massacre is one figure leaning against the nearest wall of the dark alleyway to catch his breath. He looks down onto the palm of his right hand – his left one refuses to move anymore, bleeding in several places from wounds that look like the work of a monster. His tired eyes take in the four glowing symbols drawn on his palm – every one representing one trap he left behind for his pursuers.

With the back of his hand he wipes the blood from his forehead that tries to flow onto his left eye before he with difficulties takes off the heavy coat that would just hinder him in the following fight. He holds his breath in for a little while when his damaged hand warns him that it's still attached to his body – but he's an old hunter, he was in life-treating situations before, so he just breaths it thru, not paying it any more attention. He than pulls out the small phone hidden in his pants, dialing the number of his superior.

"_Speak_," said the woman's voice on the other side as soon as the connection was made – she was obviously waiting for his call.

"It's not the vampires," he's speaking about the creatures that yesterday killed two hunters, and that he with his partner were send to find and take out. But the situation doesn't look that way anymore.

"_You're sure about that_?"

"No," he smiles to himself, imagining her pissed expression – she's not the type of woman who likes that type of humor. "To be honest, I can't tell. They don't feel human, but I can't feel anything vampiric from them either. The fight with them – it's nothing like what I have experienced before – and I've been thru a lot. It's like…" he takes few seconds to inhale deeply and to look on the palm of his hand as he feels the little nibbling on it – seeing one of the symbols disappearing, what indicates that either something was caught in his trap, or that it was destroyed.

"Shit," he curses quietly, as it means that his pursuers are getting closer to him, and his time is reduced.

"_Something's wrong_?" her voice isn't filled with concern – it was just a polite question.

"Looks like I don't have much time. To make it short – they're good. They're not just strong, but also trained to kill – and to do their job. They use this weird weapons, but I don't think that there's poison mixed on their blades – they like to play with their pray."

"There's another thing I think is worth checking out," he ads after another pause in which he checked his palm and caught his breath – another two symbols gone. "I don't have time to explain why I think so more detailed, but you should check out the ones who were with me on the last mission – the one about the information gathering, where we destroyed that warehouse in the wood. Those two killed yesterday were also on that mission, and from few minutes ago, it looked like they were desperately trying to kill only me – taking Kail out just because he was in their way."

"_I will look into it – something else you want to say_?"

"No. That's all… wait. One more thing – tell Marry that I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't make it…" he closed the phone, not waiting for her reply. Letting the phone fall to the ground, as there's no further need for it, he pulls out three needles – holding them between his fingers of his good hand, whispering a spell that's making them glow with more symbols.

"Lets dance. Shell we, boys?" from left, where the streetlights or the moon doesn't shine, in that dark place of the alley, three pairs of golden cat-like eyes are looking at him, letting him know that his pursuers have already found him. He knows that there's no running before those beasts, so he will face them proudly – like a hunter. As he pushes off of the wall, his face twists in a painful grimace – a blood spot on the wall indicating that there's more to his injuries that what the eye sees. The ear-tearing cry makes him look up, where he sees one more of them that's jumping off of the top of the building, and he doesn't looses any second – if they thought that he will be an easy pray now that he's wounded, they were in for a big surprise. He's determined to take with him to hell as many as possible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

She's not angry at him that he has shout the phone of on her – it's understandable in that situation. If things aren't developing the way they should, your priority is to give back a report and than think about a way out. She may look like a cold woman to others by doing what she will, but judging from his words, there's nothing that can be done to save him. And by sending more hunters to his aid, she will just sentence more of them to death. No. She won't do that. Instead, she will work with the information she was given. Dialing the direct line to the Hunters Association by which there's always someone, she waits for it to be picked up.

"Listen carefully, as I won't repeat myself," she doesn't gives the one on the other side of the line the time to say something. She sits down behind the desk in her study, switching the phone into her other hand so that she can write with her tight one. "I will send you an fax, and I want you to call every single one I write down. I want them all present in one hour in the second meeting room – I don't care what they're doing – they must be present. All of them."

"_Yes, Saki-sama_," the one on the other side finally got the chance to voice itself and the line was cut off from her side after those too words. She quickly finished what she was doing – writing down those names. Her first priority is to keep safe the remaining three hunters that were on that mission and who's lives are in danger, and that can be done only by keeping them in the Association – the first one was killed in his own home, so she assumes from that that the ones who send those monsters did their homework and dug out the addresses of all those hunters.

The second group of people that she needs to be informed and present are those eight ones – including her – in the council. She knows that it would be so much better to have a single person in the presidents seat, that would make such decisions about their next move much easier that to have eight people fighting between them, but not that boy. Not Zero Kiryu. She would never allow that. She stands up when the fax is send, and taking off the bind from her red hair, she makes her way out of her room. One hour – enough time for her to take a quick shower to wake her up before she heads over to the Association.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

We're finally sitting in the plain, on our way back home – with the child of course. When I heard Zero tell that he will take the child with him to the other one as I left the room, I really didn't know what should I think about it. It hurt me to know that he's so close and cares so much about those children – he doesn't even mind the fact that they're vampires. Three years ago, he wouldn't even spare them a second glance. Is he perhaps subconsciously compensating with that white haired boy the loss of our child?

I haven't said it out loud, but I do hope that he knows that now, that I have him back, I won't let him return to his previous lifestyle. Well, not fully, that is, as I can't have him fully restrained – even if I want nothing else but that. To lock him away where no harm can reach him.

"If you really want to know it, that he didn't do it," it's the first time that Zero spoke up since we left the Linovas mansion – he was ignoring me the whole ride.

"What?" I ask, as by speaking up so suddenly, he not just interrupted the flow of my thoughts, but as I wasn't prepared to hear him speak, I'm not sure that I know what he means.

"Earlier, you asked me a question, and I didn't gave you a reply to it," he's looking right at me from his seat across of me, his beautiful lavender eyes full of determination and seriousness. I let him speak without interrupting him. "Ethan – he didn't go all the way," he looks away as he's done speaking, little blush sitting on his cheeks. I'm so happy to hear that, but at the same time – his words mean that even if he didn't go all the way, there was something. I have one more question for him that I need to hear the answer to.

"Zero," I stay up from my seat, as it's safe now to walk freely on the plain, kneeling down before him – earning a surprised expression from him as I place my hands firmly on his knees. "Do you want your memories back?" I look deep into his eyes, "But not just those empty pictures. I will return to you also all those feelings that I have locked away."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-THANK YOU FOR READING-_

_-so, our boys are finally returning home – together – with an extra family member. But things doesn't look too good in Japan… and, what will Zeros answer be to Kanames sudden question?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: I haven't thought that Takuma and Kaito would be so popular - so, there will be a little development in their relationship…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 9 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

If I want my memories back? At one point – yes. I want to know what really happened – not just what others are telling me. But I fear what the new wave of emotions, that I don't have right now, will do to me. It's obvious that I don't hate him as much as I would like to, but I fear to have stronger feelings – feelings of love – for him.

"I…" looking into his eyes, I see that he's waiting for my answer – it's like the whole world around us disappeared, there's just my reflection in his sad eyes. Sad – yes. It's like he knows what my answer will be, and it's paining him. But what should I say to him? "I don't think that I can give you an answer to that… yet."

"I understand," he sits back into his seat. Even if he said that, it's obvious that he doesn't wanted to hear that kind of answer from me. But who does he think that he is? If he's regretting what he has done two years ago, he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

But the question right now is – what should I do from now? I acted out of impulse, I took Evan with me, but what should I do now? It's not like I have an experience in raising a child – even worst, a vampire child. His condition is stabile, and his life's not in grave danger anymore, but no one knows if he will ever wake up. And even if he did wake up, what if he will hate me for what happened? What if he doesn't want to be with me?

Cross would definitely like him – he's like that, after all. But Yagari… he will definitely kill me. Even with the possibility of treaty between our races, it's unheard of a hunter to raise a vampire child. I don't care what the others in the Association will think, I never cared, but I don't think that there will be many now who will support me being the president – not that I care about the position.

I sign deeply – I shouldn't think about it right now. There's still time before we land – all will start just than.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

"What is the meaning of this, Saki!" a fat older woman entered the meeting room where Saki Hidemoto, Yagari, Cross and I was in. There's another girl with us - she's from the spell-users, and this is my second time seeing her, but now when I can take a better look at her than on the mission, I must say that she's really cute. Even innocent looking with the way she's standing by that demon of a woman, blushing every time our eyes meet, trying to hide her face under the bangs of her long curly chocolate hair.

The angry woman that entered is Fon Frattany, another member of the council that's trying to have the Association under control. That makes four out of eight present, and except for Saki and Yagari, she also belongs to those that aren't active hunters anymore. So if I'm correct, we're waiting at least for another four more hunters - and with the dark aura of impatience that Saki is emitting, it won't be a pleasant spend time.

"Care to tell me why is there a need for all of us to gather here?" her dark eyes piercing Saki, wanting an answer immediately.

"I too, would like to know what's going on," I look questioning at Yagari who's standing next to me by the wall, quietly but annoyed watching the exchange of words between those two woman that I'm trying hard not to pay anymore attention to.

"It's about that mission you were on," Cross answers me, obviously knowing more than the rest of us. "It looks like someone is targeting those that were in that destroyed warehouse - three hunters were already killed, leaving just you, Eiji and Luna alive," his eyes doesn't leave Saki, as if he's making sure that she's distracted enough not to hear what he's saying.

If that's true, then it's no wonder that she's making such an turmoil about it - I know that those that were on the mission with us are no amateurs or beginners, so if there's someone powerful enough to take them out, it's a serious matter. But... wait for a moment - if someone's killing those that are responsible for the destruction of the laboratory, it would also mean that... shit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yagari grabs me by my upper arm as I want to make an escape out of here.

"I don't have time to explain. I'll be fine, believe me," I feel like he's searching in my eyes for all his answers. He lets go of me, and I waist no time in getting out of there before someone else notices my leaving. I mumble a quick apology as I bump into someone outside of the meeting room, not paying him more attention. Pulling out my mobile as I run down to the parking lot where my car is, I quickly dial the number I have already remembered from calling it so many times in this past short time.

"Shit," with a curse coming from my mouth I slam the phone on the passers seat as even after a while of ringing it's not being picked up. Speeding out of the parking lot, I take the direction of his apartment, hoping that he's there. I nearly let go of the wheel when the phone begins to ring as I reach for it.

"Ichijou?" I ask in the hope of hearing his voice and not Saki's.

"I'm sorry Kaito-kun, but I was in the shower, so I haven't heard the..."

"That doesn't matter," I interrupt him. "Don't move from the apartment, I'm on my way," and with that I put the phone down, speeding up. The luck's on my side, as so early there's not such a trafic, so it won't take me too much time to get there. But man - I must gulp down as I imagine him stepping out of the shower, with water probably still dripping from his hair, with just a towel around his waist. This blond vampire noble is slowly making me crazy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

The September is slowly coming to an end, but it's surprisingly hot today. When we landed, there was already a car prepared for us - Kaname insisted for me to go with him, and I couldn't just say no after all that he went thru for my sake. So I followed him to the car. The Professor sat down in the front by the rider, perhaps to give us some time alone - but there was no need for that, as we didn't spoke thru the whole ride. I didn't ask him even when the car started to move, in the opposite direction of the city or his mansion. I decided not to make a scene - like I probably would in the past - I just pulled the little body in my arms closer to my chest protectively.

"Zero, we're here," I hear his voice call out to me, and I open my eyes slowly - have I dozed of somewhere on this long and boring ride? The car's not moving, and I don't have time to look out of the window to see where we are, because he's opening the door, stepping out. "Let me take him," I don't want to, but his hands are already on Evans waist, pulling his little frame out of my embrace.

"Where is this?" I ask as I too come put of the dark car, standing by Kaname who have Evan secured in his embrace. I look at the unfamiliar mansion that's before us - it's a lot smaller than the one I visited him in, but there's just something comfortable coming from this one overgrown with greenery. Even the whole surrounding looks more... family like. Thru the tall wall I can see the roof of the neighbor house, which tells me that even if there's this wall, the privacy's not as big as in that mansion in the wood.

"This is home," I look at him surprised.

"Whose home?"

"Ours. Now come in, Zero," my words are stuck in my throat as I see him take the first steps towards the closed front door.

"Wait. What do you mean by it? Kaname!" I call out his name in the attempt to get his attention, as he's not stopping. I walk to his side.

"I brought this house two years ago - for us," he looks at me when he opens the door with a key he pulled out somewhere from his pockets, holding my eyes. Two years ago - he had everything planed out so far as to living together? Even more reason to wonder why he let go of everything so easily. "Come in - it wasn't used in those two years at all, but I asked someone to prepare it for our return, so..."

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupt him - I think that there's something that he has the wrong idea of. "I have a home, and my own life..."

"Zero," now it's him who's interrupting me, looking all serious at me. "I hope that you don't think that now, when I finally have you back, I'm letting go of you," my mouth falls open as I don't know what I can say to that. And why is my heart beating like crazy? Like it's a love confession I have just heard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

It didn't take me as long as I first thought that it would to come to the underground parking lot of Ichijous apartment building. The elevator door opened as I turned off the engine, and the strong aura of three vampires filled the entire place. Three man stepped out - or better to say three vampires, and I immediately recognized the blond noble whom were one of the tall man literally pulling by the upper arm, as he obviously wasn't going with them willingly. Those filthy creatures - they got to him before me. But I won't let them take him. Not when I can hinder it.

I get out of the car - my gun already in my hand with the safety switch off. They still haven't noticed me, as I'm doing my best to hide not just my presence, but also the murderous aura. Ichijou's the first one to notice me as I'm closer to them, but he doesn't let it show. Pointing my gun at them, a painful cry is heard thru the lot as the anti-vampire bullet hits the one on Ichijous left side in the arm.

"Let him go this instant, or the next one won't be just an warning," I look pathetic, I know, and that was so lame, but nothing else came to my mind.

"I don't think that that's possible," a new voice and another presence joins us - it's not like this smart looking man just suddenly appeared here. I can tell that he was already here when I came, sitting quietly up till now in his dark car. But I haven't paid him any attention, because well, he's just a mere human. I was wrong to think that he has nothing to do with this all. "I can't let you interfere, as my lord would like to very much meet the young Ichijou," he pushes his glasses further up his nose with his finger.

"Who the hell are you?" I'm holding the gun still pointed to the two with Ichijou, as so far he doesn't look like he has any weapon with him - he only has this files in his hands that he's opening right now, looking thru them.

"It's not important who I am, but if you must insist on knowing, than the name's Rion Tanchiro. And now, Takamiya Kaito, would you please do me the favor and die?" he closes the files, holding them against his chest as he looks at me and there's... nothing. I can't read any emotions from him. "You and those other five hunters made us a great loss by destroying the laboratory. It was a grave mistake from your side - a mistake you will pay for with your life. Let him out," so it's them that have killed those three. Damn it. This isn't good.

What's that new presence? It's coming from the car he was sitting in just a moment ago, but I could swear that he was the only one present, as this enormous murderous aura wasn't definitely there. Maybe they used some charms to surpass it, but even so... Something came out, and it moved too fast for my eyes or senses to spot it. Like a mess of dark shadow it collided with me, knocking the air out of me as it showed me to the nearest pillar. So it's not just extremely fast, but it also has an enormous strength. Great - any more good news?

As I open my eyes, golden cat-like looking back into mine is what I see first. His face is so close to mine, but he's not attacking - it's like he's searching for something in me. His appearance is that of a young boy, but there's nothing human in him anymore. I can't sense anything vampire from him either - except that he has fangs that I see thru his opened mouth from which saliva is dripping down. So what kind of monster is he? His long dark hair looks like the darkness itself as it swims around him, and it's like it wants you to just extend your hand and touch it, let it swallow you.

"You're not supposed to play with him, just kill him already!" the magic is gone when the commanding voice breaks the spell, and I'm able to move my body freely again. Jumping to the side just when his fist is about to collide with my head, I'm thankful for my training and fast reflexes, as my head would have been smashed to pieces if I were just one second slower - what enormous strength.

"KAITO!" Ichijous cry came to my ears more like a ringing, when my body was smashed into a car hard. That "thing" has not just an enormous power, but also a speed I wasn't accepting. He moved even sooner than the pillar broke from his fist - if it's even possible. I didn't saw him strike me, but I'm aware of the pain that it left in my body.

Shit - that hurts like hell. I don't need to look to know that the car is even in a worse condition than I am - luckily that it's not mine. I must have blacked out for a moment when I collided with the hard floor of the parking lot, as when I opened my eyes to look around me - as there wasn't any more pain indicating that that thing have attacked me once more. I wasn't expecting what I saw - those two vampires that were holding Ichijou were nowhere to be seen, just two piles of ashes telling me that there were two vampires standing there earlier. Was it Ichijou who killed them or that thing? I try to stand up, clutching my right ear with my hand in the attempt to reduce the shrieking noise in my ears.

"Let him go this instant! You can't kill him, don't you understand?" the yelling voice of Rion Tanchiro is the first sound that I can make out thru the shrieking noise. His voice is filled with panic - where are they? Using the demolished car as a support, I stand up, blinking few times to sharpen my vision. There he is, on my left side. I look further up, to where he's shouting - there are two bodies lying on the ground, entwined in what looks like a fight. Or better to say, the small one under the dark creature is trying hard to push that monster away as it's sucking the red life-giving liquid from his slender neck. Rion Tanchiro is just standing where he is, not making any attempt in getting closer to them, as if he knows too well that he - a mere human - doesn't have any chance in restricting the monster.

Shit - I need to do something before it's too late and he sucks Ichijou dry. It's good that I haven't let go of my gun. All bullets are there, so I just need to hope that the anti-vampire bullets would have some effect on that thing - even if I would have to empty the whole magazine on it. Pushing myself off of the car, I take few careful steps to the left where I have a better view on that bastard. Not wasting more time, I aim and than fire. The bullet hits him in the shoulder, and for a few seconds it looks like it doesn't have any effect on him, as he's not moving. But then he stops drinking and looks my way - his eyes narrowing dangerously when he stands up slowly.

I don't even have the time to look at Ichijou if he's still alive, as the moment I take my eyes off of the opponent before me will be my last. Firing another bullet - now towards his heart, if it even has one - nothing's happening. He's still standing, not even looking like it hurt him. There is blood flowing out of him, but it's like he doesn't have any sense of pain. Is he one of the monsters they were doing in the lab? But for what purpose? As he takes the first step towards me, I fire one more time, taking one step back.

Shit - with a cry, he rushes out towards me. My heart starts to beat faster as I fire bullet after bullet at him, retreating as fast as I can without looking away from him. He's not using him speed - it's like he's playing with me, knowing that there's no chance for me to run away from him, and that pisses me of even more. Out of bullets? You have to be kidding me! It's just one second in which I looked away, and when I look back up, I see his hand reaching for me, his long claws coming for my life.

I have already prepared myself for the worst, but the pain from his nails piercing me didn't come. They stopped few centimeters before my widened eyes, leaving me in a speechless state. He cries out, and this time it's filled with pain. There are another claws sticking out from his neck, that with one swift moment detach his head from his body. It falls to the ground, and I step aside as the body leans forward to let it also hit the ground. He's not turning to ashes, so he's really not a vampire. But the blood flowing out of him is dark - much darker than anyone's I have seen so far. Looking up at the little form that was standing behind him, and that dealt the final stroke, my eyes widen at what I see.

"Ichijou?" he looks like a totally different person, with the blood covering his even paler skin, his eyes look like he's not seeing the surrounding world - it's like he's in some kind of tarns. Is it bloodlust? His eyes are red... he's bringing his right hand up, looking at the dark blood with interest, and than he even licks the blood off of his fingers.

"Disgusting," the red from his eyes is gone as he makes a with disgust filled grimace, and I somehow know that he's back to his normal self. And I'm thankful for it, as I don't know what should I have done with him in his bloodlust form.

"We're getting out of here," I grab his other hand, not waiting for his reply, pulling him towards where I left the car. Tanchiro is not trying anything to stop us - looks like without the help of others, he alone is powerless. Opening the back door, I let Ichijou climb inside before I sit in the drivers seat. Not wasting any more time in getting us out of there, I start the engine and leave the parking lot.

"Is someone following us?" I ask the noble lying on my backseats after a while - his vampire instincts should be better then mine in searching for vampires. But in his current state, it's questioning.

"No. I don't think so," good. But the next problem at hand is more serious. Where should we go? I can't return to the Association with him in that state. And my flat is also out of the question, as with them targeting me it will be under surveillance. Oh yes. I have keys to Zeros apartment. We should be safe there - at least for few hours.

"What about you?" I need him to be conscious. If he closes his mind, the bloodlust could take over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine already. The disgusting smell of that blood took all of my bloodlust away, so you don't have to fear for your neck, " I chuckle - he saw right thru me. "Where are we going?" he asks as he sits up and looks out of the window.

"We're almost there," I mumble back, avoiding to look at him - he looks like a mess.

"Isn't it too close?" Zeros apartment building doesn't have an underground parking lot, but my car shouldn't be too easy to spot because I left it behind the building, where the road isn't frequented so much. Helping Ichijou out of the car - even if he doesn't let it show, I know that he can't walk without my help - I make it up with him literally hanging from me. Thank god it's still so early that there's no one to see us.

"Nice apartment," I close the door behind us, taking him over to the kitchen part that's closer so that he can sit down. It's not that I mind his body being pressed so close to mine - but maybe he does. "Is it yours?"

"No," I return to the door, locking it up. "It's Zeros."

"Than why do you have the keys?" why is there sadness in his eyes?

"There's nothing between him and me, as I already told you once," I walk past him, taking out one glass so that I can pour him some water, as he looks like he would need some - his cheeks are slightly red, and his breathing has fastened. Is the bloodlust coming back? "Zero keeps some blood tablets in the here, just for case," I extend my hand to the first drawer, but he stops me to open it with his hand.

"For someone who tries to convince me that there's nothing between you too you know yourself around here pretty well," I'm not able to say anything as I look down at him - a dangerous expression's on his face, his eyes are narrowed and red. But why is he... don't tell me that he's jealous? Because that's exactly how it sounds to me.

"Ichijou?" he was like in some kind of a spell that broke when I said his name. His eyes are back to that crystal green color, and he slowly looks at his hand that's placed at mine, flinching back like it burnt him the next moment.

"I... I'm sorry," he tries to smile, but I see that he's failing at it. "What was I saying? Please don't take me serious, Kaito-kun," he runs a hand thru his hair, obviously trying hard to calm himself down.

"And why not?" he stops in his attempt to flee, looking back at me in surprise. "If that were your true feelings, why shouldn't I take them serious?"

"Kaito-kun, what are you saying?" as I take one step towards him, he takes one back in the attempt to not get closer to me. By grabbing him by his hand, I don't get him the chance to run, pulling him towards my chest. "Kaito...?" his hands are on my chest, and I embrace him tighter, hindering him fully in moving.

"Shhh, don't talk for a while," I feel his breath on my neck, I even feel his eyes that are fixed on it, the veins perfectly visible for him. But he's not biting, and he also won't bite me. My heartbeat quickens as I inhale his unique smell from his blond hair - it's clear to me, even if the smell of blood is present too. I push him away.

"Kaito?" why's there surprise written on his face?

"Um... The shower's that way," I point to the door. "I'll bring you something to wear," without anything else said, I make my way up, to the bedroom. As I passed him, I couldn't not notice the disappointment in his face that he tried hard to hide with one of his fake smiles. I could give him the clothes now, but I just gave into the temptation my dirty mind came up with - just the thought that I maybe accidentally run into a naked Takuma made an pleasant shiver run down my back. I let my fingers slide thru my hair as I open the door to Zeros bedroom - just stay calm, Takamiya Kaito.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It's really a beautiful house. I feel at ease here, as it doesn't resemble the snobbish mansions the rich and powerful like to have. There's no one except for the four of us - and the driver's over in the small house that's prepared for the future personal. I'm now the only one awake, as Kaname with the Professor retired, so I'm doing a little bit of exploration - and the more I see, the more I start to like this place.

I'm sure that the little one will like it too - more than my little apartment, as there's much more space here and there's this beautiful garden behind the house. Despite all the nice and beautiful things, I'm still not comfortable with referring to this mansion as a home - but from Kanames behavior I got the feeling that I have to get used to it no matter what.

What's behind this door? It's next to the room where Kaname is sleeping in now - to which he refers as our bedroom - but strange enough, I haven't paid it any attention till now. It doesn't feel like there's a spell on it that would keep me away, so I open the door, wanting so much to know what's behind it. I would have thought it to be anything else but what it is - a bedroom. Not just any bedroom, it's a child's bedroom. There's everything an infant would need - from toys to a nursery corner for the parents to take care of the child's needs. The whole room's in sky blue and white colors, the wood is a light brown one.

"This should have been our sons room," I gasp as I hear his voice near my ear, his hands sliding around my waist - when have he made it so close to me and without me feeling him coming closer? And why is he up in the first place? He pulls me closer to his chest as he straightens up, and I can tell that he's only in his pants as I can feel his hot skin thru the thin fabric of the loose t-shirt I'm wearing.

"Let go of me," I say thru my teeth, as some kind of spell meant more for me than for him as my body's becoming comfortable and relaxed in his embrace.

"Why? You liked to cuddle before," and he kisses my neck.

"Don't," I say almost like a whisper as I try to pull away from his strong yet gentle embrace. "I told you that I can't give you an answer yet."

"Don't do this to me, Zero," his voice's quiet, and he sounds so... broken. "I was happy when you decided to stay here, and I thought that that's enough... But I can't have you so close to me and yet you're so far."

"Kaname?" I try to look behind me to see his face, surprised by how weak he sounds - this proud pureblood is breaking down because of me.

"I'm sorry, Zero," his hand around my waist tightens, and when his other hand is up by my neck, all of my hunter instincts are screaming danger when I feel his breath on my neck. Not good.

"Kaname, don't!" I try to pry out of his hold, but it's impossible, and panic starts to build up in me. I know what he will do, even before he tilts my head so that he would have a better access to my neck - licking my skin, tasting so the panic on my skin. I want to move my damn hands so that I could punch him, or even push him away would be enough, but my body is like paralyzed. I want to scream at him, to curse him, but no words are forming in my throat.

I close my eyes as his aroused fangs break the sensitive skin of my neck, and I can't fight the tears that have formed in my eyes, so I let them fall. It hurts. It hurts so much. But it's not the bite that hurts, as I can nearly say that it's enjoyable, but the fact that he have bitten me despite the fact that I have told him to wait for my answer - this is what hurts the most.

Some time after my blood starts to leave my body, there's this sensation in my head. It's like... I can feel blood at my tongue, and the realization of a finger in my mouth hits me. Have I bitten him, or was he already bleeding as he put the finger in my mouth? I think that doesn't matter. Our blood bond is starting to respond, to call out to each other and I feel like there's this lock in my mind that's being opened - images starting to appear before my closed eyes.

It's not just images that are starting to surface. There's this wave of emotions that came with it, and I don't think that I can take it. His fangs leave me, and now it's even worse, as the only comfortable feeling left me. I scream out, clutching my head. It would be best if all disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I caught his body as he collapsed, not letting it fall to the ground. When he screamed out, all of my blood froze from the scare that I have perhaps hurt him much worse than I thought with returning his memories. But I couldn't help it - I want back those times when he smiled sweetly at me, when he didn't pulled away from me every time I wanted to touch him, to kiss him.

I brought him back to the bedroom - to our bedroom - putting his unconscious body down on the soft bed. I don't know how long was I sitting here on the edge of the bed, before I finally sensed a little movement from behind me. I inhale deeply before I turn to see his lying form, waking up slowly. This won't be anything pleasant - I can tell immediately when his half opened eyes shoot fully open the moment he lays them on me.

"Zero," I say his name in a low whisper, reaching one hand towards him.

"Don't," he slams my hand away, disgust in his eyes now that the first shock is gone. "Don't you dare to touch me, Kuran," my name, called out in such tone is hurting me much more than the look in his eyes. It's as if we're back to where we were all those years ago.

"Listen to me, Zero," I try again, this time not doing any unnecessary movements.

"There's nothing I want to hear from you," he sits up, "I have asked for a time from you, but you have betrayed me by biting my against my will, so what's there to talk about anymore!" his hand is on the side of his neck where I bite him as he speaks, but when he finishes talking, he tries to leave. He's not running, his peace is normal, like he doesn't think it possible for me to stop him after his words.

But I have other plans - I don't intend to let him go until all is clear between us. Pulling him by his hand, I move him so that he's lying on the bed again, but this time with me on him, hindering him in standing up again. He doesn't shouts like I thought that he would, his only protest is thru his eyes that are narrowed from anger. I want to tell him so much, starting of with how much I regret letting him go, but all my words are gone when I'm looking in those eyes.

"Get off of me and let me go if you don't have anything that you want to say to me," he tries to slip his hands out of mine.

"Do you love me, Zero? Just... tell me what you really feel."

"I can't answer you," he tells after a while of thinking, his eyes softening.

"Why not?" I'm not letting go of him until I hear a proper answer.

"Two years ago, I would say yes, but now... I'm confused," he turns his head, averting his eyes as he adds those last words nearly as quiet as a whisper.

"I love you. I fell in love with you than, and I love you even more now," leaning closer to him, I kiss his earlobe, his cheek and than his white neck - he doesn't flinches or makes any other move or sound that indicates that he's disgusted by my action. "I love you and I long for you. And I know that you feel the same need - the bonds are calling out to each other, wanting to be one," as I talk, I let go of his hands, with one hand resting by his head while I slide with the other under his shirt, feeling the warmth coming out of him thru my fingertips.

"Do you think that this will be solved with us sleeping together? That everything will be solved and we can go back to pretending that we are a good family again?" I stop my wandering hand, looking shocked at him - he's still not looking back at me.

"Pretending? Is that how you feel about it? That it was all just an act..."

"How I feel?" he interrupts me, looking at me with anger filled eyes again. "You want to know how I feel? Why haven't' you asked me how I felt back then, when it all happened? Why don't you ask me how I felt when her nails entered my body, when I felt the life in me slowly leaving me, or how did I felt when I was calling for you as she took our child from me!" he stops just so that he can breath. "Just... forget it," he shocks me with his words as he speaks again, too calm. "Now, get of."

"Zero, my love," I do the exact opposite of what he wants me to do - pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Let go!" his hands, that are pushing and punching everywhere he can reach are doing nothing to me - especially there's not enough power in them to break this embrace. I kiss him on his cheeks, on his chin, on his neck - everywhere I can reach - with every word of apology, lowering us onto the bed again when he calms down.

"What now?" I honestly don't understand him - one moment he's wild and wants nothing more than for me to let him go, and the next moment he's calm. "What do you plan on doing now? You can't hold me here like this forever. Or do you want to make me pregnant again, so that I wouldn't leave..." I think than he hasn't intended to say that last part, because as soon as his mind registered what he said aloud, he stopped talking.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," holding myself above him on my elbows, I can see his face clearly - how his expression changes from a surprised one to a shocked one.

"You can't be serious," but I am serious, and he can tell that from my eyes. But I don't want him to think that the child will be just a method to keep him by my side. No. I love him, and I want to have a future with him. And of course that includes having a child - as we were blessed and have the means to have one of our own flash and blood.

"I am serious - because I love you," licking my lips, I lean slowly down. He swallows, the look in his eyes softens and I can hear his quickened heartbeat - have those words worked like a charm on him? "I love you, Zero," I repeat them before I close the distance between our lips - licking his before I place my own ones in a light kiss on them. As I look at his eyes, and I see them slightly closed, it's enough encouragement for me to take his lips one more time - this time the kiss is much more deeper.

It feels like it's a beginners kiss, as we're slowly and shyly exploring the others mouth, our tongues lightly touching sometimes. But the innocence doesn't lasts too long, as our common memories of so many shared kisses encourage us for more passion. As he entwines his fingers thru my hair, it's again the Zero I knew. I missed so much such sweet moments like these between us. Both of my hands travel down under his shirt, wandering on his smooth skin to his lower back, pulling him closer to my chest.

The need to breath forces us to separate our lips. He has his eyes closed as he tries to regain his breath, and I kiss his chin again before I give my attention to his neck - knowing his every sensitive spot. Pulling his pants down, I make this panting beauty naked - I'm sorry Zero, but I don't think that I can last much more without more contact. It's been so long since I saw his body this way, and he looks like he's enjoying it too.

I'm too impatient to join us together again, but I need to think about him – to prepare him. Lying down on his naked form, I suck on his neck as I push my wet finger in him – glad that it didn't made him wake up reality where he refuses me. A moan filled with lust is what I need as insurance to start to move my finger, preparing him for the main course.

"Kana...me," it's the best feeling when he moans out my name with that arousing voice as I add the second finger, making sure to touch his sweet spot. He's the cutest when he moans under me, when he lets loose, tossing the entire reasoning aside, letting the pleasure take over - my sweet Zero.

"Don't... enough," he lets out between pants, and I look questioning at him when he squeezes my wrist, trying to pull away the hand that's pleasuring him.

"Zero?"

"That's enough. I want you - now," well, who am I to disobey such a request? Pulling my fingers out of him, I position myself before his entrance - I lean down to catch one more of those sweet light kisses. He moans out and I feel his nails drawing blood on my back as they break the skin when I enter him. Ah, this tightness and warmth is what I missed all these two long years. I push my whole length into him, letting him surround me fully - with this, you're finally mine again, Zero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Get out," he doesn't complains, doesn't says anything. My back is to him, but I feel the bed shift as he's standing up - and here I thought that he will argue with me again, not wanting to leave my side. But I guess that it really were just empty words if he can so easily walk away.

As I hear the door closing and his presence is also gone from the room, I cuddle even more into a ball - pulling my legs closer to me, embracing them tightly. There's a blanket cowering me, but I feel so cold - so alone. I want to be angry with him for all that he did - not just today - but I just can't. Not when I felt thru the bond what he feels. He's an idiot for thinking that it will all go smoothly from now on just because I gave in today.

But I'm even bigger idiot for not saying aloud to him what I really feel - that I need him close to me, that I long for him so much. Mum, dad, if you're watching over me, than please give me your strength. Because if there really will be a child from that act, I would need all the strength possible to protect it - I don't want to go one more time thru that loss. I refuse to not be able to protect another one that means the world to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-the original plan for this chapter included a Kaito x Takuma lemon, but I changed my mind halfway and decided to go for a short Kaname x Zero instead - I think it would be too early for them, so I let Takuma keep his chastity - for now, that is... But there was a little development in their relationship, just as I mentioned..._

_-so, this is all from me this year, and the next chapter will be in January, as I'm taking some time of from writing..._

_-as always, thank you for reading-_


	11. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: happy New Year to all of you, my dear readers. Thank for all the reviews till now, and I hope that you will stay with me till the end of the story - even if it's still nowhere in sight. I would try hard to make every chapter an enjoyable experience for you, so that you won't have the feeling that you have wasted your time with reading it. And as always, just turn a blind eye to all the mistakes I make also in this year...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 10 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

A phone was ringing loud in a dark room of a luxurious apartment, trying to catch the attention of the one occupying it. In a far of room, the sound of water is subsiding as the shower's being turned off, a second later the door of the bathroom is opened and a young man is hurrying out. The water's still dripping from him, his dark wet hair is clinging to his neck. He doesn't cares that he will wet the expensive carpets as he makes his way to his study, as the tone of the ringing phone is telling him that his master is calling him - and to not pick up the phone from him will later on lead to an punishment he wants to avoid.

"Yes, master?" Rion Tanchiro picks up the phone, grabbing the small towel he has around his waist as it's about to fall to the ground.

"_I need you to come at once_," from the voice of his master he knows that he's in trouble, and being on the bad side of the master is what he never wanted to happen. He knows that he failed his master when he wasn't able to fulfill his last mission, but who would have thought that the hunter would appear so suddenly? And than the noble even killed the subject he was entrusted with - never would he tell it into the delicate blond vampire that he has such a monstrous strength hidden in him.

"Of course, master," what else could he tell him? Even if he fears the vampire, he knows that from he moment he decided to 'work' for him, there was no way back for him. After the vampire got his reply, without any more words added he cut the line.

Tanchiro stayed still for a mere second before he slowly put the phone down. He swallowed as the angry image of his master appeared before his eyes - he needed to think about a way out, but his brain refuses to work. Walking around the table, he sat down onto the big leather chair, reaching immediately for the second drawer and pulling out a small phone. As he dialed the only number that is saved in it, he started to bite on the nails of his left hand - a habit he thought he had long gotten rid of.

"I can't do this anymore, " he didn't even waited for the one he called to answer, speaking as soon as the phone on the other side of the line was picked up - only one person could ever pick it up, so he didn't needed for them to speak up to verify that it's really them. "It's too dangerous - I fear for my life."

"I_ don't care_," a woman's voice answered him - one that spoke of old age and great wisdom. "_Your life's mine to do with it as I wish with it. You will continue with your mission, and I won't hear any further complains from you_," the line was than cut off.

He was furious - the anger boiling within him. Already the second person had hung up the phone on him. Those vampires - how he hates them. But there's nothing he can do about it, as he is marked. With a curse on his lips, he throws the small glass to the nearest wall. As it smashes to thousand pieces, his anger is satisfied a little bit - for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

"Yes" I answer the phone that has gone on like forever in the attend to wake me up. I don't care who it is, as it's obvious that it's still too early for us vampires to wake up, but Kaname's voice that greets me takes all the remaining sleep away from me. "Kaname?" I sit up on the bed, happy to finally hear from my childhood friend. It seems like forever that I got news about him. "Where are you right now? And what about Zero?"

"_We're already back, and Zero's all right, Takuma_," I would have gone on and on with the questions if he wouldn't interrupted me, showing with it my joy that everything's settled already - or so I'm guessing from his voice. "_Where are you right now? I need to discus something with you_."

"I... um..." that caught me of guard. It's not like he will do anything to Kaito, it's my decision that I'm with him, but I don't want to see his reaction when he hears that he has the keys to Zeros apartment. "I'll explain later..."

"_All right_," there was a little pause, in which he thought about my awkward behavior, but at least he didn't pursuit the topic. "_I'm on my way to the Hunters Association, as I have some business to take care of there. Mind to join me_? "

"Yes, Kaname. I'll see you there," Kaito can drive me there, and than he can stay there - for his own safety, as I don't think it possible for them to attack the association. We talked about it a little yesterday, and Kaito told me what he knows from the hunters. I think it's cute that he run to my rescue - just the thought alone that someone cares about my safety is... it's the first time. But I will be safe with Kaname.

Getting up from the bed, I look around the bedroom - Zero's bedroom. It's like I have imagine his room - simple, but even so elegant in its own way. I take a look at the reflection in the mirror, and the thought of putting on more clothes is immediately forgotten when the image of the hunter that's somewhere in the small apartment pops up in my mind. So, smiling mischievously - and with only a shirt on - I turn to the door behind me.

As I open the door of the bedroom, the shiny day that's behind the window is the first thing that draws my attention - man, what have happened to my vampire life? I'm starting to feel more and more like a human - going to bed at night and getting up with the sun high up. The next image fully made my mood and placed a real smile on my lips. Kaito's in the little kitchen - the pants that look like they're a pair with the shirt I have on are on him - and even with his beck to me, it's a great view - he has a nice body. Makes you want to embrace him, pulling yourself closer to that wild back.

"Kaito-kun, I have good news," I call up to him, as he doesn't looks like he have registered that I'm already up - he will be glad to hear that Zero's safely back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

Hunters Association. When I woke up today, deep inside me I have hoped that there would be more time for us to spend alone. First, because I want to be closer to the blond noble, and second, I know what me returning here means for me - jelling at from Yagari or Saki. And that's what I definitely don't look forward to. And also to see that pureblood. Takuma told me that he will be here, and even if Zero's with him now, I doubt that he will bring him with him. I kind of can't stomach their relationship.

"Um… may I?" I poke my head inside the room, knocking politely before I opened the door of course. Earlier, when I called Yagari to know where they are, he didn't sounded like he's in the mood for scolding me, but you never know if he won't welcome me with his weapon pointing to my head. As no such thing happened, I let myself fully in, closely followed by Takuma.

Yagari's in this small office, standing by the window with his hand crossed on his chest like he does most of the times - surveying the situation quietly and evaluating. Cross's is also in the room, there, further in, staying by the pureblood that's sitting in the chair opposite of Saki. There's also Fon Frattany present, and another one old man - I know that he also belongs to the council, but I don't know his name. It's not like I know the name of every old geezer that's just sitting all day behind their table, with their days of active duty long past.

"I hope that you will think over what we have just discussed," the pureblood's the first one who broke thru the silence that occurred after our arrival, getting up from his chair and closing of the discussion they were having just a little while ago. His aura is strong, the one of a leader that knows that he will get what he's demanding. None is giving him any kind of answer, but it doesn't look like it bothers him too much. He came here with an set objection, and I have a feeling that it involves Zero - I will ask Yagari later, as I don't want the pureblood to stay here any longer - he gives me a bed feeling.

And it's even worst when he turns around and our eyes meet - he looks at Takuma and than back at me again and in that moment an unpleasant shiver runs down my back. I feel like I was caught by the father of my boyfriend after we have slipped out against his will. It's not like something happened between us - and Takuma's old enough to make the right decision - it's not in Kurans power to...

"We're going, Ichijou," I'm jerked from my thoughts that have slowly started to panic by his voice - the eyes that have bored into me just a moment ago are gone. As the two vampires leave the room accompanied by Cross, I catch Takuma's smile before they are gone from my point of view.

"Kaito," even thru her voice's calm, as I look back at Saki, from her facial expression I can say that she's really pissed - and that there will be hell if I don't come up with an idea how to solve this... really fast. "Care to tell me what was so important that you had to leave here yesterday, even if you knew of the danger that's out there?" looking at Yagari, it's like he's silently telling me 'You're in this alone, boy'. Great.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you, as it's a matter of the heart."

"What was that?" ups - did I said it out loud? The temperature in the room dropped a few degree.

"But..." I add quickly before she explodes - what a woman. Doesn't she know when one's joking? "Thanks to that, I have some helpful information about what we're against."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

-**flashback to half an hour or so before**-

When I got to the Hunters Association, it was really early - for a vampire, that is - but what wouldn't you do for the love of your life? Cross was already waiting for me, welcoming me dearly - just like he knows. I told him that Zero's all right and with me, so that he won't be worried about him now, and I promised him that he will see him when everything calms down. There were other four in the room Cross took me to, of whom only Yagari was I familiar with - the red haired woman with an proud look in her eyes was introduced to me as Saki Hidemoto, the spell users captain and also the member of the council. The other too - Fon Frattany and Aofza Giad, representatives of the same council - judging by their auras, they were both powerful hunters once.

"There's only one business I came here with today - I demand that Zero is to be freed from the association," I cut right to the business, not wanting to spend any more time than what's really necessary in this unfriendly atmosphere.

"I don't exactly know what you mean by it, Kaname-kun," that's like Cross - his cheerful self is replaced by an serious one, his eyes are boring into me.

"It's simple - I don't want him to take up the position of the President, as I will take care of him from now on," I state the obvious - I have already declared my loyalty and love to him before the vampires on the court, so why not to let also the hunters know what's there between us?

"Kaname," it's Cross again - it's like this is a discussion just between us, with the others just quietly standing there the whole time, watching the exchange of information between us. "Does this mean that Zeros memories have returned?" Yagari shifts uncomfortably - putting his weight from one foot to the other where he's standing. The topic with Zeros memories doesn't seem to sit with him - of course he was worried about his pupil when this evil vampire, as he wields me, have harmed him. "But even so Kaname, Zero was our only candidate for the Presidents seat, and without him, there won't be anyone proper for the..."

"That was just your wishful thinking, Kaien," the young red hair's the one who interrupted him, and by the tone of her voice I can tell that she was definitely against it from the start - this little fact can be useful to me in achieving my goal. "I definitely wouldn't have given him my vote."

"Than why..." I move to the table behind which she's sitting - supporting myself with my hands on its smooth surface as I lean closer to her. She doesn't pulls back, doesn't even wince at the closeness, as I haven't given of any signals that would tell her that I want to hurt her, '...won't you become the next President?"

"What?" is the only word she's capable of letting out of her - better than the others, who are lost for words from my sudden suggestion.

"Why not? You seem like a capable enough person," I continue in a light tone, sitting down on the empty chair beside me - my eyes not leaving her, searching for any change in her to which I can hold onto.

"W...what utter nonsense are spotting!" the angry voice of the old woman breaks the perfect atmosphere I have just created. "That's totally unthinkable? Never in our history was there a woman in the position of the president!"

"It's also unheard of an ex-human in the presidents seat for the Hunters Association," I look sharply back at her, telling out loud the first thing that came to my mind.

"I would rather put up with him, than that demon of a woman," from her words it's obvious that she has some personal issues against Saki Hidemoto - so it's not like there are some abilities she lacks for the position.

"Dear Fon Frattany. You just speak like that because you think that Zero will be easily manipulated than her. Am I right? ,,,of course I am, you don't have to answer me," I add quickly as she's about to say something back to me. "If you really think that, than you obviously don't know Zero one bit. I don't really care what you will do about the position, just have in mind that I won't let Zero return to being an hunter - ever."

"I think that I'm starting to like you, Kaname Kuran," as everyone's quiet again by that surprising statement of Saki, Takuma and Kaito choose that moment to enter.

-**end of flashback**-

I listened quietly as Takuma told me what was going on during my absence - I have the feeling that he's not telling me all, but I trust him with his decisions. How dare those nobles do something so barbaric and sick right under my nose? Not all of them are loyal to me, but those few that are... why can't they support my ideas even behind my back? Why must they support another, who wants to wipe out the humans?

From what Takuma told me, they are after him now, and I won't let him become a pawn in their hands to get to me. He's stubborn, not taking my offer of protection, wanting to solve the matter his way - and after a while of thinking it thru, I let him do as he sees right.

When we arrived at the underground parking lot of the pharmacy company, we were forced to leave our talk unfinished for a later time, as there are other matters that need our attention - the president of this pharmacy company that's in charge of the development of the new blood tablets project has informed us about the crisis they are currently facing. So we came, in the hope of giving them our help - as these new tablets are very important for the future I have in mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-THE PROFESOR-

"About time you called," are my first words for Kaname when I picked up the phone with his ID on the display. Two days have gone by since we came back, and since that morning when he left for the Association, he hasn't come back. Not just that - his phone was also turned of all the time, so there was no way for me to get in touch with him.

"_Did something happen_?" from his voice I can tell that he's tired - so whatever he was doing these past days have made it impossible for him to get enough rest.

"Nothing serious, but Zero's not doing so well. You shouldn't have left - not after what happened," it's not like I was peeking in on them, I just put one and one together.

"_So what's with Zero_?"

"He seems like a changed person - like the light have vanished from his eyes. He eats too little, and shuts himself in the room, " shuts is not exactly the right word, as he doesn't locks the door, but he also doesn't communicates with others - like he doesn't wants to let anyone near him. Except for Evan, whom he visits often. "He needs you, Kaname. You should be here, by his side."

"_I'm already on my way home, as all the business I needed to take care off is done_," I'm relieved to hear that, and with another word Kaname turns of the phone. Zero needs him now, that much is sure - the question now is whether he's wiling to let him back into his life.

I walk back to their bedroom from Evans room - the little one worries me too, as he still refuses to wake up. There is nothing wrong with him physically, it must be an psychical issue. I hope that he will wake up soon, as it would also help Zero - he seems to care a lot about him. I don't bother with knocking, as Zero never responds to it - just opening the door and letting myself in. The room's dark, as the curtain doesn't let any light in, but that doesn't bothers me. What bothers me is that he hasn't touched the food too much again - it even looks like he has just played with the food, not really eating anything. When I hear the shower being turned on, the uncomfortable feeling of him vanishing is gone. When Kaname returns, I will force him to do something about this all even if I have to - it can't go on like this any longer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I returned as soon as possible, but now, when I am back, I don't know how to face him. So I'm sitting here, in my office, behind my table. When we parted, we weren't on best terms, and it's entirely my fault. I know it well, but I just couldn't control myself any longer around him - and I gave in. I swallow as I sense him approaching - of course that he knows that I have returned thanks to the bond, and I just hope that he's not in a bad mood as I don't want us to fight anymore. I know that it pains him as much as me, now with his memories back it's kind of complicated for him, but I wanted him back. Otherwise he would have left me - I don't even mind taking care of the little one, even if it will be a permanent remainder that there was someone else in his life that meant much to him other than me. I wield it as a punishment for letting him go two years ago.

I lean back in the chair as the door's opened, my eyes not leaving him as he enters. Kami - he have just come out of the shower. There's still water dripping from his silver hair, and the skin showing from the white bathrobe is begging me to touch it. Why must he provoke me so much? It's obvious that he have left the shower in a hurry, not drying of properly when he sensed me close. And his eyes - they are red from the bloodlust. It's joyful to know that he longs for me - even if it's just my blood for now - but I have thought that he's already past the times he lusted for blood with Shizuka's blood stabilizing him two years ago.

"Zero," I say out his name as he starts to walk towards me, but it's like he doesn't hears me. His eyes, even thru they are fixed on me, aren't really seeing me, clouded from the lust. I stay up, walk around my desk and towards him. As we're closer, he finally looks in my eyes - and the next moment I blink I find myself sitting on the black sofa that was just a second ago at my left side. Did the bloodlust gave him this ability to hypnotize me and than make me unable to react? As I look up, it's again that red in his eyes that meet me, this time much closer - he's already sitting down on me. I liked this forceful side of his as much as I liked his shy side in the past, and I find it irresistible even now. As his fingers work slowly around the bottoms of my shirt, I know exactly what he wants, and I let him have his way.

As he's done with the bottoms, and he pulls down my shirt from my shoulders so that my neck is now nicely showing, he licks his lips - and it's very arousing. His fangs have already lengthened, and I shiver from the anticipation of the bite - it was so long since I felt his fangs sink into my neck, devouring me, driving me crazy. The bite's un-ceremonial and painful, and I feel his anger thru it. He drinks in large gulps, and the feeling of my blood leaving me and mixing with his is leaving me trembling - I so much want to sink my own fangs that have lengthened in his neck.

But I won't do it - I let him do all the biting and drinking for today. Instead, my hands find his thighs that are close to mine, running under the fabric of the bathing robe that's now more revealing than covering. Gripping tightly the soft skin, I let my hand travel up to his cute little bottom, gripping it hard and pulling him closer to my groin as he takes one last gulp of my blood, pulling out his fangs. He makes sure to lick all the blood that he have somehow managed to miss, licking than the two spots he have made, till they close themselves.

"Why did you left me alone, Kaname?" it's just a whisper, but I hear those words clearly - and the tone in which he said them is torturing me. I can't take it anymore - to see him in this broken state again. Tilting his face up by his chin, I hungrily take those seductive pink lips. His responds immediately - like he was waiting just for this. Like he wanted nothing more than this.

Our tongues are searching for the others, as we kiss like we used to so long ago - with so much passion and love. As he entwines his hands in my hair, letting the strands fall between his fingers, I pull his body even closer to mine - if it's even possible, as we're already tightly glued together. I swiftly change our positions on the sofa, lying down between his legs - not breaking the kiss even for a second. Not even the need to breath is forcing us to break apart, but my need to touch and explore is what made me leave his lips, placing small kisses down his chin, neck... Oh the sweet sound of his moaning voice.

But even if it feels so great, something's wrong about this picture - something's really wrong here. When the images of the past come to my mind, I know exactly what this feeling is. This whole situation - it's like those few times at the beginning of all this, when he was under the influence of one thing or the other and I took advantage of it. It's like those times all again, and I don't want that - the night two days ago when I forced him was wrong enough. So I pull back, sitting up and leaving Zero with a surprised expression as he looks up, not knowing what to read from my troubled face.

"Kaname?" as he speaks my name, I know that he desperately wants me to look at him - but I can't. If I were to see him now, all flushed and half naked lying just at arms length away from me, I will give in again. "Why did you stop, Kaname?"

"I... I don't want to hold you again against your will, when you're under the influence of the bloodlust," I answer him truthfully, still not looking at him.

"It's not that - it's not the doing of the bloodlust," from the corner of my eye I see that he's also sitting up, and anger is starting to show on his face. "You left me here alone for two days after you did that to me, with an burning desire, and now you doesn't want to help me ease my pain? Don't blame it on the bloodlust when in truth you don't want to touch me!"

"No! Kami… no Zero, that's not it," have I really made him think that way? He's trembling slightly when I turn to look at him - is it from anger, or...

"Kaname, don't you see that I need you - now more than ever?" those words, told with his breaking voice are what make me throw out all my previous thoughts. Zero needs me - who am I to not give him what he alone asks for?

But not here - not in some kind of barbaric manner. Lifting my surprised silver lover up bridal style, I make use of my vampire speed, getting us back to OUR bedroom without anyone spotting us. Putting him gently down on the messy bed, I take again the position I had moments ago - between his welcoming thighs, with this after me lusting wonderful person lying under me.

"I want to rewrite those memories of two days ago of our time together. To make it..."

"Just shut up already, Kaname," he interrupts my speech, and I don't mind as he pulls me down into another deep kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-as always, thank you for reading. Short – I know. And I also know that some of you have waited for a long chapter after such an pause, but I haven't had the time to write a longer one. At least I managed to update in the January as I have promised to._

_I'm looking forward to hear from you all - the regular reviewers as also some new. Because of some little problems I have to deal with, the releases in this year won't be as frequent as in the last year. If someone was hoping that I would end the story soon, I must disappoint them, as there's a lot that will go on before I can finish this story..._


	12. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: this chapter came out a lot later that I wanted it to, and it's also shorter - I had to cut it in half, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this now. All the action stayed in the other part - which I haven't started to write yet, mind you - and this chapter centers around our too couples...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 11 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

The night has gone by so quickly, but I haven't had the courage to fall asleep, fearing that he won't be here when I wake up. But this time it wasn't a dream - he's here, safely in my arms. I smile to myself - after all that we were thru, he's finally back where he belongs - in my arms. I swear Zero that I will do everything that's in my power to ensure that all the mornings from now on would be just like this one.

I kiss his forehead, inhaling his unique smell that I have missed so much, looking thru my back on the bedside table, where my mobile phone wants to get my attention - I'm glad that I have set it on vibration, as I want Zero to get more sleep. I climb out of the bed carefully, putting on the black silk pyjama pants that were lying on the floor where we have tossed them last night down from the bed when we were having our passionate night activities.

"Yes?" I answer the call as soon as I'm out on the hall and the door's closed behind me. I couldn't resist looking back at his sleeping form before I closed the door, chuckling when he pulled the covers closer to him, as if to gain back some of the warmth that was lost when my body heat left him.

"Kaname," the older Linovas lords voice said my name, not greeting me or and other formalities - we're not exactly friend to begin with. "The date of the meeting of the Court of Five has been decided."

"When will it be?" it seems like everything is going smoothly for my plans.

"In four days," four days - I repeat his words in my head as I lean against the wall. That's not enough time for me and Zero to catch up - and there are also many things I would need to do before I leave - the most important one is to ensure Zeros safety. "It would be best if you come here, and than together we'll go to the meeting place. Only the heads of the five pureblood families know about that secret place, and your father have not shown it to you since I haven't seen you on the last court."

"Yes, it would be best if we'll do it that way," I say after a while of thinking. He has a point - I don't know where the secret place is, so going there with him is the only possibility.

"Than I'll see you in three days, Kaname," I also say my goodbyes before I turn of the phone. Now it's just three days that we have for each other. But I try to think about what the meeting should bring - if everything goes smoothly, than we'll have the whole eternity for ourselves. What are few days in comparison to that? As I quietly open the door again, I stay still, looking before me. Zero's up - I haven't even sensed him wake up - sitting on the bed, covered with the sheets.

"Do you regret it, Zero?" I ask as I see sadness on his face. Closing the door, I walk closer to the bed.

"That's not it. We should finally talk," he looks up at me for the first time, and there's seriousness in those lavender eyes of his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I have pretended to be asleep when he moved out of the room, as it would be strange to look at him. Waking up and not just feeling his scent, but also him so close to me is a new to me, and also not. The part of me that was just awakened from its long sleep is fighting with that part of me that has the strong feelings of hatred to the pureblood. I feel like there are too me's, that are fighting for dominance. Sitting up as I hear the door being opened and his strong aura sliding in, I let the covers rest around my waist, covering just my lower body - there's no need to be shy anymore around him, not after last night.

"Do you regret it, Zero?" I can't say that, as it's nothing that haven't happened before. And my body needed it - after the memories came flowing back to me, my body wanted to show me that they were true - that it responded to his every touch, his every caress, because it knew those strong but gentle hands.

"That's not it. We should finally talk," I look up at him.

"Yes, we should," as he starts to move back towards the bed, I can't look away from his body that was holding me just few hours ago - his perfect chest, abdomen, his visible muscles, and those dark pants that cling to him like a second skin, making it obvious that he doesn't has any underwear on.

"Look, Kaname," I run my hand nervously thru my hair as he sits down on the edge of the bed, immediately stopping in his attempt to get closer to me when he sees my nervous gesture. "I'm confused. You don't know how hard it is for me to have this side that screams how much it loves you, especially when I was hating you so much just few days ago."

"I'm so sorry, Zero," I found looking down at my hands more unnerving than looking in those eyes that are full of emotions than just few days ago I thought he would never have towards me. "Because everything that happened was my fault. If I would have been stronger two years ago and not let you go," a sudden pain runs thru me without him even mentioning what happened two years ago, and as my right hand slowly slides to my abdomen, I feel tears that are threatening to fall. I don't pull away when his fingers touch my left hand, and I don't push him away as he pulls me slowly into his embrace.

"I want you to leave the past behind," his hand is running smooth circles on my back as he speaks. "I want us to start anew. And this time, I swear Zero, that I will protect you. None will hurt you anymore," the tears I have tried so much to push back fall as his sincere words reach my heart. When have I became so weak that the words of one pureblood are making me this way? No - he's no longer just that pureblood to me. Now he's Kaname Kuran for me, and I slowly see why I have fallen for him two years ago. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to let this man protect me - to find comfort in his strong embrace. To feel safe by his side. To think about a future with him - my mind adds shyly.

"Kaname," I push him slowly away, so that I can clearly see him. There's love among other emotions in his eyes, and I catch his gorgeous face in my hands, smiling weakly at him before I press my lips lightly on his. It's just an light touch, nothing beastly and hungrily as all those other kisses we shared in bed last night, but this one is more sincere, since it marks a new beginning for us.

For few seconds we just stare at one another, neither of us speaking or even moving. And as I'm starting to think that perhaps he didn't got the massage, he pulls me into a tight embrace, falling with me on bed.

"K...Kaname?" I'm shocked at his move.

"I'm so happy, Zero. You don't know how much this means for me," he lets me go just so much that he could lean over me, looking down on my surprised form - I blush shyly like a virgin girl. Kami, what is this pureblood doing with me?

"I have just decided, that we would spend the whole day in bed," he leans back down, "cuddling," I swallow as he whispers that word so close to my ear. And I know that I'm even redder that I was before.

"Y…You need to think also about my...body," I get out of me, embarrassed even by the thought alone what this beautiful devil will do to me.

"Don't worry, I will do only touching - no penetration. For today, that is," how can he say such an intimate words so easily? I try to push him off of me, but end up gasping as he licks my earlobe before he takes it in his mouth, his tongue running in slow motion over it.

"That's also off limits for now, as my body will automatically react to your every touch," I say as a matter of fact, and he stops what he was doing, looking back at me for few seconds before he laughs. I need to say that I'm shocked at his reaction - have I ever heard him laugh so freely before?

"Oh, Zero - I love you so much," and than those smiling lips are on mine again - and I don't mind it, smiling into the kiss myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

"What are you doing here?" I have rushed to the door as someone that lacks patience was just trying out how much the doorbell can last. I was surprised to see Kaito standing there, as I thought it impossible - with all that's going on, you would think that the association would keep those three hunters involved somewhere safe. I look around the corridor after Kaito lets himself in, but there's really no one with him.

"I sneaked out," he says it like it's a totally normal thing to do, like his life's not in danger. "Hey, don't look at me that way - I have an important matter to discus with you." Closing the door and locking it up, I give in - but if it's some stupid thing that he could tell me over the phone, I'm going to punch him even if it's not my style. I seem to care about this stupid hunter more than I should.

"So, what was so important that you risked your life for it?" I ask him as we sit down in the kitchen, where I have just poured me a cup of tea - not offering him one, as he's an uninvited guest.

"We need to do something about those that are after us, don't you think so?" to do something? Of course I want that too, but to say it and to actually do so are too different things. And from what we have been thru and know so far, we're dealing with a power the two of us can't stand against.

"What can we possibly do, Kaito-kun?"

"We need to find out their base and destroy it," I don't think that just that little will do, but it's not a bad start. But the question now is - how does he want to find their base? "I would like make an proposition - could you act like a bait to lure them out?" my mouth literally falls open at that statement - but those eyes that are looking at me say that he means every word that he's saying.

"I don't think that they will do anything to you - for some reason they need you. So, I have a small tracking device here," he pulls out a small black box from his pocket, opening it and showing me its content. There's a small flat white capsule that looks like a pill. "Thanks to the spells it's undetectable, but don't worry, it won't harm you in any way."

"We can do it, but after Kaname leaves in three days for America," he has called me earlier to get me an update on things, and also to say that he doesn't wishes to be interrupted thru those three days. I haven't had to ask him for the reason, as it's totally obvious. Now that Zero's back with him, he wants to spend those three days with him before he leaves him again. And this is a problem I have poked my head into, so I want to solve it without his help.

"Um, the best place to hide the device, so that it won't be found so easily, is under the skin," I look back up at Kaito from the box - why is he blushing? What did he just say? That it needs to go under the skin - by the look on his face, he's thinking about something perverted. "So, could you please take off your pants?"

"What?" I look at him with my eyes wide as he stands up and goes around the table and than stays by my side, looking down at me, waiting to see what would I do.

"Your inner thigh is the best place for it, as none would look there," I can't shake off the feeling that he deliberately picked up that place. But am I going to back out now because I feel embarrassed? Get it together, Takuma. It's not like he will jump you once the pants are off. As I look up at him when I have managed with my shaking hands - which I tried hard to calm down -to take off the cream colored pants, I'm not sure I believe those words I have just told myself.

"And up you go," getting a hold of my waist, he easily made me sit on the kitchen unit that's behind me. My heart skips a beat as he smiles at me before he turns around for the box with the device in. Inner thigh - oh god. To think that he would touch me in such a place, even for just a few seconds... I hope I won't do anything embarrassing - like getting hard from just his little touch.

"Where will you be those three days?" does he really want to know, or is it just for the sake of the atmosphere? He takes one small kitchen knife, and I blush when he opens my lags, leaning down so that he has a good look. I press my hand against my mouth in pretense that I'm muffling the pained cry as he made the small cut, but in reality the noise I'm trying to muffle is the moan that would like to come out. His hands feel so hot on my skin.

"I will be with Aido and Kain in their summer villa," I say when he pushes the device in the opened wound, and as I feel it healing I know that it's finally over. I just need to get him away from here as... "Aahhh..." shit - what the? I bite down on my tongue before I can cry out more. He's... he's licking the closed wound! Doesn't he know how sensitive the healed flash is? Or is he doing it deliberately?

"Kaito... kun?" I close my eyes as his lips are on my flesh, opening them when I don't feel that sensation that gave me the pleasant goose bumps anymore, just to find him smiling back at me. Before I can say anything, his right hand is in my hair, pulling my head towards him and than those from my blood reddened lips close over mine, and my mind goes blank.

The first time he kissed me can't be even called a kiss in comparison with this one. I try at least to control my fangs as I don't want to draw his blood - in truth I want nothing more than add that sweet essence to... Entwining my fingers in his hair in the attempt to pull his closer to me as he hungrily takes my lips, tastes everything that I am, and I'm trying to mimic him, with my eyes closed. I gasp into his mouth when his hot hands squeezed my butt, pulling me closer to his body, my arousal colliding with...

Is that a phone ringing? It doesn't seem that any of us cares for that at this moment, but when the phone starts to ring again, his one hand leave my behind and than also his lips - I'm half glad for that, as I haven't realized my need for air. I lean my head on his shoulder as I try to fill my lungs with the fresh air they need so much.

"Shit - it's Yagari," I look to the left where he's holding up the phone, looking at the callers ID before he turns it off. "I need to go," taking my hands in his, he kisses them lightly before he turns around and leaves the apartment. I'm looking that way even after he's gone, my mind not really believing what have just happened. And I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if Yagari wouldn't call - should I be grateful, or angry at the one eyed hunter?

I touch my swollen lips, deciding against the idea of getting down from the kitchen unit, as my legs are shaking, and they would give up under me. Leaning back, I need to wait till my body calms down, and than... I need to call Aido and let them know that I'm taking up his offer and will come with them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

Just one day passed since my last visit to Takuma - not even twenty four hours to be exact - and I'm going crazy, as I'm not able to see him, to touch him. I deliberately choose such an intimate place for the device, and am surprised that he went along with it. Just the thought alone about the blond noble is enough to make my body react in ways that no one have done to me before. His skin was as smooth to the touch as I thought it would be, and tasted as sweet. I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself if Yagari hadn't interrupted us.

The second shocking thing that day was Yagari's behavior. He didn't scolded me too much, and from the look on his face I got the feeling that he somehow knows the reason why I visited the noble - I don't mean the plan, but he must have seen my feelings towards Takuma which I can't seem to be able hide. But back to our plan - we need help with it, I know that much, but without the higher-ups in the association knowing about it. First, they wouldn't allow us something so reckless and dangerous, and second... they wouldn't allow it.

So my only opinion is to involve those that are also targeted like us - Saki would kill me if she were to find out. She cares too much about Eiji, even more after what happened with Naoja, to let him do something dangerous. But come on - he's not a kid anymore, and in the first place he's a hunter. And he's damn good at what he's doing - that brother complex sister is just killing his potential with her restrictions.

"Hey, Eiji," I call out to him from this abandoned storage room - I'm grateful that they have restrained us, keeping us on the associations grounds, or else it would be near impossible to get close to him. "Come here for a little bit," he looks skeptically at me, but after he looks around to see if there's anyone there before he comes inside. It wouldn't look good for us - too guys sneaking into a small storage room together.

"What do you want?" he looks around in the small place filled with cleaning things, than back at me and - is he trying to keep as much distance between us, or is it just me?

"Hey, I'm not going to jump you," I don't swing that way - I wanted to add, but I'm not sure about that anymore.

"Yeah, right - everyone knows how you look at that noble," really, everyone? I want to smash my head into the wall.

"He's special," I mumble. "About whet I have called you here. Do you want to sit here, and doing nothing, just wait till someone settles the problem for us, or do you want to do something about it?" he's smart enough to get the hint, so I don't have to explain in details to him what I mean.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Ichijou will act as the bite, and bring us to their hideout, and we'll destroy it - simple as that."

"That's kind of reckless, don't you think?" oh, another skeptic? "But I'm in."

"Count me in too," the door's suddenly opened, and the shy girl that was hiding behind Saki few days ago is standing there. She's good at hiding her presence, if both of us haven't felt her. But this is a problem for us. I can't take her with us, and she will definitely threaten us that she will tell at us if we don't bring her along. Girls.

"It's too dangerous for you, girly, so no. Eiji, do something about your girlfriend," he gives me a look, but doesn't says anything as I show him out of the door. Of course I was just teasing, but the blush on her face assured my in what I was just thinking till now - that she has a crush on him. Is she really a hunter? She looks too innocent to me for that - not to mention for killing. I guess that's enough time for him to explain it to her, so I walk out of the storage room, thankful that there's still no one in the corridor.

"So?" I look at the pair questioning, awaiting the words I want to hear.

"She's coming with us," that idiot. I should have known it, that he wouldn't tell no to those eyes. Looks like she's not as naive and innocent as I have thought. She has him wrapped around her finger.

"My ability will come in hand, trust me," she says, determination set in her black eyes.

"Good - do whatever you want. I'll contact you both when the time is here," not saying anything else, I turn around, walking away from those too. Now I want to see Takuma even more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-thank you for reading_


	13. Chapter 12

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: this chapter wasn't in my list "to write" chapters, but the idea just came, so I couldn't just left it out...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 12 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

I am just one day in the presence of Aido and Kain, but my mind is elsewhere all the time. What could have happened if Yagari haven't called? Would he gone all the way? Would I let him? I caress the place on my inner tight where he placed the transmitter – it's still hot, like his touch never left it. Letting the towel that's not needed anymore fall to the ground, I look thru the bathroom for my clothes, not finding them. I wasn't in a hurry when I left for the bathroom to take a shower before sleep, so why have I forgotten them? Well, it doesn't matter so much, as the bathroom is a part of the room I was given in the Aido's villa.

Staying still when I feel a presence enter my room, I pull back my hand, as it was just about to grab the doorknob. It's not a servant, as they would knock, and it's also none of the cousins. The cold wind that passed thru the door is telling me that the intruder haven't even come in thru the door, but rather thru the window. I grab the white bathrobe, wrapping my naked body in it – the silk material feeling good against my skin.

I don't feel threatened by the presence - quite the opposite. The moment I identify it, I feel... confused. Happy, but also pissed, because even thru the danger that his life is in, he came here. Not happy with his choice - but my inner self is bouncing from excitement, because I thought that I wouldn't see him for as long as I'm here - I open the door that's separating us.

"Don't tell me that you sneaked out this time too," his hunter instincts sensed my mood, so he was prepared for it - greeting me with a smile on his face. Ah, that killer-smile - I already want to forgive him for endangering so stupidly his life.

"Than I won't say it," he starts to walk towards me, and I don't dare to move from the spot in fear that he will vanish in any minute. Him standing before me is too good to be truth. "I missed you."

"K...Kaito-kun," his lips captured mine before I could say more, pulling me closer to his body and deepening the kiss. If the last kiss we shared felt like bliss, than this one was much more intense. Our hunger for one another was not satisfied than, and it seems we're trying to make up for it. And as than, so now too, my legs decided that they should turn to jelly. As if he knew what would happen, he tightened his grip on my waist, hindering me to slip out of his grip.

"Shell we move to the bed?" his lips parting with mine just for that brief moment when the question was made, before they're back, but just for a quick and unsatisfying touch. Before my mind can work out that sudden and unexpected question and give him an answer, he decided not to wait for my it, and I find myself in his hands bridal-style, my hands automatically locked around his neck.

The bed is just few steps away from us, but it seems like it takes him forever to get there. And oh god, I'm so nervous because I know what will happen. It's not that I don't want it, I just... every inexperienced person would be also nervous if they were right now in my shoes. My head is buried in his neck, and kami, does he smell good. My heart is beating like crazy, like it wants to jump out of my chest, and it's so loud that he definitely hears it too.

"You need to let go, Takuma," is it amusement I hear in his voice? But of course, as I have my hands still wrapped around his neck, even if he had already put me down slowly and gently on the bed. Now I don't want to look him in the eyes even more. Not using much force as he gets a hold of my wrists, he forces my hands away from his neck, but I decide to rather look down on my lap that to meet his eyes.

"Takuma," I know that he wants me to look up at him even without concrete words, but I choose not to. But the hunters are crafty creatures, always finding ways how to get what they want. With his hands still holding my wrists, he leans in, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose, which surprises me and before I know it, his lips captured mine again. I don't see a meaning in fighting him as I want it too, so I just close my eyes, going with the flow again.

I let him push me slowly back, until I'm lying on the comfortable bed, my free hands going one around his neck, the other playing with his messy hair. I hold my breath in for a second when his right hand slips into my bathrobe, his cold fingers touching the naked skin, continuing to slide up to the left shoulder, opening and letting the bathrobe slide off of it, revealing more of my skin.

"You look so tasty," he whispers into my ear before he licks the earlobe, moving than slowly down onto my neck – his lips just touching my skin lightly before they move to another spot. I let him kiss every part of my skin as he likes, his hands traveling thru my upper body, exploring it – it is all so new to me, but I can't tell that it doesn't feel good. The muscles in my belly tense when his mouth is now traveling down thru my chest, not stopping for long at one place.

My member is hardening more and more because of what he's doing, and the fact that just the thin bathrobe is covering it is not helping to hide the growing erection. I hide my face in my hands from the embarrassment when he opens the white robe fully, my member now revealed before him. Now I can't hide or deny anymore that I'm drawn to him more than I should be, that I want him with all of my being. Just a simple light kiss to the tip of my member is enough to send of the tension that have gathered in me, and when I feel the hot inside of his mouth close around it, I can't hold it in anymore.

"Wait… no, Kaitoooo, " opening my eyes as I ride down from the wave of ecstasy, I can immediately tell that something is off. Something isn't right – there's no hunter in here with me, and I'm lying on the bed, under the covers. I sit up immediately, looking around the room, and than it hits me – lifting the covers up, I look under it.

This can't be real. I, Takuma Ichijou, just had my first wet dream - over a guy and a hunter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-AIDO-

"Say Ichijou, who were you dreaming of?" I ask my friend, who is sitting opposite of me - he, Kain and I are having breakfast right now. This is the second day that Ichijou is staying with us in my family's villa. After we learned what happened to him, and that his life is being targeted, I'm glad that he took our offer. We don't know anything specific, and Ichijou doesn't talks about it. Kain told me not to but in, so I'm not.

But this question is about something entirely different. I woke up earlier - too early for vampire tastes - because I suddenly felt thirsty. As I was on my way to the kitchen - I'm not such an spoiled brat that I can't bring myself a cup of water as most think - I heard strange noises coming from the room Ichijou is staying in. I barged in, in fear for my friends life. Imagine how surprised I was at what I saw there - Ichijou Takuma, having an erotic dream.

I...I know that we are in that age, and we all have sexual needs, and that it's nothing strange - look at Kaname and Zero for example. But Ichijou... He was always the model student, the vice president of the Moon Dorms, and besides, he never showed any interest in someone - not in a sexual way. So it shocked me. And seeing the surprise in his eyes and the slight blush, I can clearly say that there is someone right now.

"Or let me ask otherwise - who is Kaito?" I'm sure that I heard him mumble that name.

"No one," he lowers his head and gets back to his plate, but I see that the red has deepened. Interesting.

"No one, really? By the sound of it I would say that he's your lover, whom you're not able to see because of the whole situation," I take a quick look at Kain, seeing that he's also listening with interest. "It's not that I mind, Ichijou, it's just surprising, as we always thought that you would end up with Shiki eventually. So, how serious it is with this Kaito?" my food already forgotten, I give Ichijou my whole attention, awaiting an answer from him.

"I don't know, but I hope that something will come out of it," he added the last part quietly, but I heard it clearly thanks to my sensitive vampire hearing. It's so strange, to see him like this - he's like a maiden in love. And I dare to say that it's strangely cute - but I won't say it out loud. Now that he finally started to talk and he isn't denying it, I want to find out more.

"Do we know him?" there wasn't anyone with that name back in Cross Academy, so I wonder where have they met - but that name sounds so familiar. I just can't assign a face to it right now. "Whose nobles son is he?"

"It's complicated," he reaches for the blood wine as he says it.

"Why? Because his parents are against it? Is he of lower rank? Or perhaps he's a pureblood? Is that it? Because in that case..."

"It's Takamiya Kaito, right?"

"What?" I look surprised at Kain, who choose this moment to stop my shower of questions and deductions. Takamiya Kaito - there is just one individual with that name that I know about. It can't be.

"The pureblood hater?" anger starts to build up in me as Ichijou's not denying it. "How could you do it to Kaname-sama," it's out before I realize it. I do that often - speaking before I actually think it over. I see the hurt in his eyes, and I know that I have screwed up.

"I knew that you wouldn't understand it," he says calmly back while standing up from the table. "Thanks for the meal."

"Wait, Takuma. I..." Kain grabs me by my hand, hindering me in going after our friend, whom I have obviously hurt. Ichijou haven't stopped, not even shown that he heard me call after him - and he left the room just like that.

"Let it go, Hanabusa," he got to be kidding me - he speaks like he doesn't cares for Ichijou's well being. I know that Kain doesn't belong to those people that meddle in others business, but this is too much.

"You're saying me that you're okay with it?" I pull my hand out of his grip, ice forming on my fingertips from the anger.

"It's Takuma's decision - you can't dictate him with whom he should be," I'm just worried about him as a friend - who knows what's that hunters intentions are. But I will let it go - for now, that is.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Just one more day left before I leave. I don't know how long it will take, as purebloods are known to be stubborn, and as I don't intend to return from there before my goal is achieved, it can take long. And I just can't get enough of Zero. These three days are definitely not enough to make up for those lost two years. Before I leave, I want to have every part of his body memorized - it's not like I have forgotten it, I'm just refreshing my memory.

But Zero has other plans, as it seems. He has slipped out of the room - not that I can't sense him. Now that the blood bond between us is renewed, I feel him wherever he is. It's the greatest feeling when he's answering my call, when I know that he's safe. I stop before the closed door, his presence from the other side brought me here. This room is where the little one is, and I haven't been there even once yet.

I haven't been there because of what that child symbolizes. And because he's the son of his father - the man/vampire, whom Zero loved in his own way. He would be a threat to me if he would be alive, as I'm sure that he wouldn't return Zero to me without a fight - claiming that I don't have the right to be by his side, as it was me who let go of his hand in the first place. Taking a deep breath, I open the door.

I don't move from the spot - too mesmerized by the scene I see before me. Zero is sitting on the edge of the bed where Evans unmoving body is lying, looking down on the unconscious boy with so much love in his eyes. Also a peaceful smile is sitting on his lips as he's stroking the silver hair that is a bit whiter than his own. I feel a sudden pain, like someone clasped my heart tightly - this is what it probably would be like if our child would be alive. And that pains me - the thought that I wasn't able to protect those closest to me...

"Why isn't he waking up, Kaname?" his voice is quiet as he speaks, but I hear him clearly.

"I don't know," is the only answer I can give him, even if I know that it's not much. It's obvious that there is a bond between them, and it's also obvious that Zero loves him, and he blames himself for what happened - I can feel it all thru our bond. "But I'm sure that he will wake up when he will be needed," I put a reassuring hand on Zeros shoulder as I walked into the room to stay by his side.

This is the first time that I am properly looking at the young pureblood we took in. He's really a beautiful child with his unique coloring. It's also unheard of and taboo between vampires as is between hunters to have twins. This pair of pureblood twins are somehow similar to Zero and his late brother - their fates are similar, and maybe Zero sees Ichiru in Evan and he desperately wants the boy to have a bright future, so that Victor wouldn't suffer as he had.

"Come, Zero, you need to eat something," I kiss him on the silver crown that's decorating his head, inhaling his unique smell while being so close.

"I'm not hungry," I want to protest, saying that we haven't had anything normal to eat all day, but his stomach outruns me, voicing out loud its protest. The word cute comes to my mind as I look down on him, his face is hidden from me, but his ears are red - as are definitely his cheeks too. Like I said - cute.

"I... I think that I will go have something," he murmurs, and just than one thought invades my mind. I lean once more closer to his sitting form, whispering it to him: "Than I would like to have a taste of you later."

"K...Kaname!" and he's up on his feet, one step away from me as if he's afraid that I would jump him right here. He's holding his right ear where I have whispered those words, a nice red color sitting on his cheeks - I can't believe that he can still get embarrassed over such small things after all we have done - and I don't mean just the last night. "What's wrong?" his embarrassment is gone, replaced with concern as he sees for a few seconds the change in my expression from playful to a surprised one that I wasn't able to cover too quickly.

"It's nothing. Shell we go than?" I thought that from the corner of my eye I saw Evans finger twitch, but nothing more. It's likely that I was just seeing things, as nothing indicates that he's waking up. I haven't said anything to Zero because I don't want to give him false hope. So, without giving it more thoughts, I walk Zero out of here, down to the feast the cooks have made for us. And than, when our stomachs are filled, I plan to make good of my previous words. My libido's coming to life just thinking about that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-CROSS-

"So, tell me Cross," I look at Yagari standing beside me, accompanying me in this hard task – to convince the red demon. I received a word from Kaname about his planed visit to the States, where he would try to convince the purebloods about the reality of coexistence with humans and us. If he succeeds – which I hope so – he would also need our help in forming the alliance. And by us, I mean the Association. And for that, there are important steps that need to be taken, and first of all, we need to unite. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure about this," a new wind must be blown into the way of our thinking. I don't think that it's vise to listen to those fools the elders are, and that's why we're here right now.

"Than I hope you're right. Excuse me," he opens the door without knocking, getting right in into the office of the woman that he can't stand so much – Saki Hidemoto. This was my idea, but I need him to stand beside me. When Kaname came to the Association to tell us that he won't be returning Zero, he also came up with the idea of her being the next president. I, as the two elders there present, was at first skeptical about his words, but when I gave it more thoughts - the idea doesn't seemed as unimaginable as I first thought.

"Out of my office – now," she throw the words at us before I can even close the door, giving us hateful look along with it. Okay, so she has a bad attitude, but who doesn't? She's a hard working person – her being the head of the spell unit shows that despite her young age she has what it takes to be a leader. The spell users trust her and look up to her because of her power and even if she's strict on them most of the time, they know that they can trust her with their lives. She's a strong woman – not to mention beautiful – the perfect leader.

"We have a proposal for you," I don't let her behavior affect me, walking up to her after I close the door to ensure us privacy, slamming my hands down on the table, locking my eyes with hers. "Take up the empty seat of the Hunter Associations President."

"Don't talk nonsense," she finally says after a while of quiet, sighing and breaking the eye contact. "There's no way the old geezers would agree to it," so it's not like she isn't wiling to do it – that's good for me, as there's hope.

"We can make them agree to it," I make her look at me, and stop the exchange of hateful looks with Yagari. "Or do you want to blindly follow they decisions, even if you know they are wrong?" I am referring to the last mission they gave orders to – the one about the whorehouse, in which Takuma Ichijou was involved. It was a disaster to tell the least, ending with only three survivors that are currently also hunted down. She was against it from the beginning, but they wouldn't listen to her. And when it came to her words, they didn't took the blame, but thrown it all on those hunters lack of strength.

"Do you think that I'm such an cold woman who doesn't feel anything when her comrades are dying, knowing I can't do nothing to help them?" the fire burning in her eyes is the same as her hair, but the anger mirroring in them is not because of me.

"Yes, I do," remind me, why have I brought that idiot with me? He's just adding oil to the fire. "Because if you would care, as you say, you would want to do something against it."

"If you're so smart, oh Yagari Touga, the great vampire hunter, the master of the twins that couldn't protect his pupils and let them be taken by the purebloods, the ex-teacher of the Cross Academy that fall so low as to teach those cursed creatures of the night," she passed the table, walking slowly to my stupid one eyed friend as she said those with sarcasm filled words, until she stopped right before him, "than tell me: why are you letting that stupid kid do as he pleases?"

"You don't have faith in your students?" it's obvious whom she means – even to me. Kaito-kun isn't as dumb as many think, but this time I must side with her – I don't understand why Yagari believes that such a plan can work out. We found out about what those young ones are planning on the same day they agreed to it – simply said, if you aren't careful enough, you don't know who's listening, as in the association, even the walls have ears.

"In my yes. In yours – no. You need to stop him this instant."

"I won't do it, and you can't – you're not his superior, or his master. But, if you were the president, you could easily hold him here," I know that it's dirty to use this against her, but if that will be what will make her make the right decision, so be it. And this is also why I needed Yagari to come with me – I wouldn't be able to tell her such harsh words with a stone face.

"I hope that you know what you are asking of me," she looked back at me, the flame of her anger gone from her eyes. In the instant as our eyes met, I knew that we got her. "The elders won't just say yes to me being the president. So to achieve what we want, we need to overpower them."

"So, if I understand correctly, it's coup d'etat that you're planning here. Right?" the three of us turn as the new voice echoes thru the room to see its source. There, in the opened door, stands a tall man with scars from many battles decorating his bald head. His dark eyes bear no emotions, his posture is relaxed, telling us that he doesn't feel threatened by us. Oreste P. Caprion - he's old, but one mustn't underestimate him. He's also one of the elders, which doesn't mean anything good for us. This is bad – really bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-it_'_s been a long time since I updated, I know, but as things doesn't look so good at my side, I can_'_t say when the next update will be._


	14. Chapter 13

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: I'm not a fun of tiring descriptions, and I don't like to write about things that are unnecessary for the story. So, if any of you have the feeling that I'm moving too fast and that I am skipping some parts, I'm sorry, but I want it to be this way. The chapter is short, but we are slowly moving on...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 13 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-CROSS-

_"So, if I understand correctly, it's coup d'etat that you're planning here. Right?" the three of us turn as the new voice echoes thru the room to see its source. There, in the opened door, stands a tall man with scars from many battles decorating his bald head. His dark eyes bear no emotions, his posture is relaxed, telling us that he doesn't feel threatened by us. Oreste P. Caprion - he's old, but one mustn't underestimate him. He's also one of the elders, which doesn't mean anything good for us. This is bad – really bad._

"Um… Or…"

"Don't say anything, Cross," Yagari says quietly, just for me to hear - true. Nothing I would say will help us now, and as I know myself, I would make the situation worse for us than it is already.

"You know," he sighs, closing the door behind him, "I think another location would be better if you want to discus such matters. So, if you two are done talking about that crap, I need to talk to Saki - alone."

"Leave us," comes Saki's voice after a few quiet minutes, where I do nothing but stare on that expressionless face to see if I can read his intentions – that man has no openings, no way of telling what he's thinking.

"But…" I look questioning at her - it's not like we can leave here, leaving all the blame on her.

"It's all right, just go," Yagari pulls me out of there the next moment, not letting me say anything further. Once outside her office, he doesn't let go of me until we are far enough that the door is not in out point of view anymore.

"We shouldn't have left her there alone," I jerk my hand our from his grip, standing still.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it, okay?" he pulls out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, lighting one right away - is that his way to calm himself down? No - I don't think that. It looks more to me like he's too sure in what he just told me.

"You know, I think that I want to see Zero," I pass by him, continuing to walk the way we were heading before I stopped.

"Where did that came from all of a sudden?"

"I just… since his return I haven't visited him yet… since I wanted to give those two some time alone before Kaname-kun leaves," it's true that as his father – even if Zero doesn't likes that idea I like to call myself that way – I wanted nothing more than just go right to him when the news of his return reached me, but on the other hand, I understand Kanames feelings of wanting to be with his beloved as much as he can before he has to leave him again for god knows how long.

"Hmmm… I think that I will visit that brat with you," I look surprised at Yagari - I haven't expected that kind of respond from him.

"Are you perhaps worried about your pupil?" I try to tease him, remembering the harsh words Saki told him earlier.

"Lets just say that… I just… want to make sure that hes all right," he lets the smoke out of his mouth as he mumbles those words.

"Don't worry. Kaname won't let anything happen to Zero."

"You told me the same thing two years ago, if I remember correctly, and we both know what happened than."

"This time is different - Kaname has now only Zero…" it's still painful for me to think that my little Yuuki is no longer here. And such a sweet girl she was. Even the thought that the one responsible for her death has met her faith isn't doing much to fill this emptiness in me. Yagari gets the hint, and doesn't pursue the topic further.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

The time we had for ourselves before Kaname leaves for America has gone by so quickly, and tomorrow he will already leave me. We haven't done much, as he promised - spending the whole time in our room, especially in our bed, and I blush madly just by thinking about all that lovemaking that we did. We talked a lot too, and I now know that this is where I belong - where I want to be. I feel safe when he holds me - the past seems like a nightmare in comparison with his touches and kisses. I gave myself to him wholeheartedly, and I love this vampire that's beside me.

Right now, we're enjoying our joined bath, lying in a full bathtub filled with hot water and bubbles to hide our nakedness - not that I have a problem with him seeing me and vice verse, especially after these two days. Kaname is sitting in the tube, holding me, as I'm sitting between his legs, using his shoulder as a comfortable pillow.

"Kaname?" I tilt my head to look at his face - his wet hair is pulled back and he has his eyes closed as he's enjoying the moment fully - is it strange of me to think that he's such a handsome man?

"Hmmm?" is the only reply I get from him, but I know that he's listening.

"Do you..." I don't know if I should ask him this question, as I don't want to ruin this peaceful time between us that we don't have much more of for ourselves, but I just need to know. "Do you think about Yuuki? Because I find myself not thinking about her at all," and it pains me. She was the only girl in my life that I loved, and she was always there for me - she doesn't deserve this.

"It's understandable, Zero, considering all that happened since her tragic death."

"But..."

"Not," his left hand tilts my head so that he can place a tender kiss on my lips, and when he looks at me with those intense eyes, all my words are lost. "I should be the only one on your mind right now," when he kisses me again, and his other hand travels from where it was placed on my belly a little lower, it gets to me what he wants.

"Don't, Kaname," it's just a weak attempt at protest, as I don't really know if I want him to stop - I can't remember a time I was so satisfied by him as these past few hours. "Give me a break already, otherwise I won't be able to get up properly tomorrow," I say teasingly, not really being fully against it.

"You will have all the time I will be away to recover from it," he smiles mischievously, and surprises me by using his vampire speed, as I find myself where he was sitting just a second ago, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Now, I want to hold you, my sweet Zero," I blush - from surprise, but more because of his words. The more time we're spending together, the more he's becoming relaxed around me, and is showing me his real emotions and his playful nature.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

Kaname called me early this morning to tell me that he's leaving for the States, leaving the matters here in my trustful hands. When I heard those words from him I felt like a traitor, like I'm betraying his trust by not telling him the truth of what I'm about to do. But this is also what I have waited for. I called Kaito right after I wished Kaname luck with his matter - because he will need all the luck of the world to convince those purebloods in breaking their normal routines and see things the way he wants them to.

I didn't wanted to just leave the Aidos villa like I have - sneaking out while the cousins are asleep, leaving just a note of simple sorry and thanks behind, but I need to move fast. Kaito should be also on his way, as we knew that Kanames department would be around today, so when I arrive to my destination, he shouldn't be too far behind thanks to the little tracking device. Or at least I like to hope in that.

But the whole plan can't work without the little help from our new human friend. Speaking of him, looks like I was right to predict that they would wait before my apartment in hope that I would be stupid enough to return here.

"That won't be necessary," I look at the human - what was his name again? Rion Tanchiro. There are two of those bloody beasts that he used at me and Kaito last time with him, and even if they are restrained and two strong looking vampires are holding them, I don't feel good just being in their presence.

"I'm glad to hear that. Shell we go?" walking up to me, he motions for me to follow him into the dark car that he has prepared. It's just me and him sitting down in the backseats, and I'm glad to see thru the darkened windows that those two beasts are getting into the little truck.

"I need you to put this on, Takuma Ichijou," he said my name like a curse, but I don't pay it much attention - you can't except much from your enemy. Taking the black blindfold from his hands, I put it over my eyes, binding it behind my head so that it holds in place. There must be some kind of spell on it, as it's pitch black the moment I tied it, and even my senses became dulled, like something is blocking them.

"So, can you tell me..."

"No talking, please," he doesn't let me finish my question. Okay, so lets play by his rules - for now, that is. "Instead, you can take a little nap."

"What...?" too late, as I feel my consciousness slipping, eventually loosing it to the darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

This time the flight was much tiring and felt longer, even if it was the same rout we took to get home. The fact that Zero was not with me this time to keep me company - even if just by being there, as he haven't spoken much to me back than. The second reason was that I was leaving Zero alone - again. I trust that the Professor and the others will take care of Zero, and if worst comes to worst, there's also the Association. I may have told them that I don't intend to return Zero to them, but knowing Cross, he won't just stand by and do nothing when Zero's life would be threatened.

When I arrived at the airport, lord Linovas was already waiting for me with his private plain that is right now taking us to the sacred island where the representatives of the five mighty pureblood families will gather. I wonder what kind of place it is - father have never mentioned it to me, so I don't have any idea what will wait for me there.

"Kaname-kun," the lord interrupts my thought, and I avert my eyes from the small window to look at him. "How is Evan doing? I can see it in Victors eyes that he longs to see his twin, even if he's not telling it to me directly."

"I'm afraid I don't have good news - nothing has changed about his condition. The Professor says that it's like he refuses to wake up," I decided to not tell him either what I think I saw, as to not give him false hope. But what surprised me were his words - Victor longs to see his twin. And he, as his grandfather, doesn't he longs to see the child? While it's true that he was sleeping this whole time, and haven't been there even when the boys were born, but they are the precious beings his son left behind. He sacrificed his life so that his son may live - I would have done the same, if I were given the chance.

"Kaname-kun, we are almost there," I look out of the window, but beside the blue of the see that reaches till the eye sees, I can't see anything that resembles an island. "There's a barrier around the island that protects it, preventing those who aren't meant to from entering its sacred grounds."

A strong light suddenly blocked my vision - it's like a play of different colors, that aren't mixing together, just showing you their beauty. I swear I can hear voices, but I don't recognize them - I don't even know what they are saying. But I have this warm feeling… they are welcoming me here, in this sacred place that they are guarding. And suddenly, the light is gone and an amazing new view is replacing it.

To think that such a beauty would be somewhere hidden from us, from our society… there's a small island, with tall rocks protecting it from all sites, making it impossible to approach from the sea. Protecting the city that's sitting there in the middle of the blue ocean like a white pearl glittering under the rays of sun. White is not the colour that suites us, the takes of others lives just to sate our thirst, but for some reason, our ancestors have dyed the city in this color.

"Come, Kaname-kun," the lord tells me when we're safe on the grounds, as I'm not able to still look away from that which is hypnotizing me. Is it all right for me to walk on this pureness? I inhale deeply before I take the first step out of the plain and into the sacred city.

"Welcome, lord Linovas and lord Kuran, to the sacred city of Eliya," there are three figures standing before us, all three in long black coats, their faces hidden from our eyes. All that I can tell about them is that they are definitely all males - and of course they're vampires.

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" the lord asks.

"Yes. We will show you to your chambers where you can stay why you will wait for the others. This way please," the tallest one that talked before pointed the way with his hand for us to follow - there are markings on his skin, some kind of language that I don't recognize, and by the way they are disappearing under the black fabric, I would say that they continue at least thru his whole hand - if not further.

"We thank you for this offer," I walk by the purebloods side, trying hard to hide my wandering looks at the parts of the city that we are going thru as not to look… well, if one is a pureblood lord, they should look like one in the public and not like an curious child that is looking with wide eyes at everything new around them. But from what I see I can tell that the city looks like it's abandoned. We haven't come across anyone as we walked so far, and also no presence can be sensed. From the earlier words of out guides, I get the feeling that they don't want us to wander the streets alone.

"This will be your room, lord Kaname, while your will be staying with us," we stopped and the tall one opened a simple white door for me. "We will come for you when the time is right," and with that they left. To my surprise, white isn't the only color in the room. It's like I have entered a different place, a palace fit for one of my status. Walking thru the room, I try the double glass door that leads to the balcony.

"Zero, my love, if you could just see what I see right now," the view is magnificent - blue ocean spreading everywhere my eyes can see, and under me are white roofs that are glittering in the sun. The city is built in three circles, one growing from the other, and we're at the top one. The light breeze that is blowing is playing with my hair, bringing to me memories of the one I miss. When I close my eyes, I swear that I can feel his hands holding to my chest, his breath on my skin before his fangs break my skin, and I can't help but caress that one special place on my neck. I hope that this will all end soon, so that I can return to your side, Zero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

This darkness is starting to get to me. Why can't I see anything with my vampire eyes even if I don't have the blindfold on? I'm sure that I'm no longer the unwilling prisoner of my mind, but am fully awake. My senses are working perfectly, that I am sure of, so than the only reason why I don't sense anyone is because I'm alone. Great. I was brought somewhere I don't know and left alone in a dark room.

I am a patient person, but this won't get me anywhere. I should at least try to get out of here and look round for the proof that I need. As I try to stand up from the uncomfortable wooden chair I am sitting on, I find myself unable to do so. It's not like I'm bind to it with any kind of rope, and I don't think that a spell was used to hold me in place, so the only explanation is that I'm not as alone in this room as I think.

Narrowing my eyes as I try to see better in the dark, I focus my attention before me - one must face the one on which they are using their powers, so he's standing right before me. Standing there quietly and perhaps waiting to see what will I do under these circumstances. I don't like that - to be looked on and not seeing the one who's looking myself. And the fact that they can so perfectly hide their presence and at the same time use their powers tells me that the person is a pureblood - an old and powerful one. This is bad - my plan didn't consider a pureblood.

"Why are you doing all this? What is your intention?" I ask the pureblood I'm sure is there as I'm sure that he's the one behind all that's happening. I relax in the chair, as it's obvious that any attempt I might try to break free from his use is futile.

"Tell me, young one," a deep voice asks me when I started to give up on receiving any kind of respond from him. "What do you see when you look at our society?" I don't know what's the best thing to answer - if my words will be enough for him, or if there's a concrete answer he's waiting to hear from me.

"Let me answer that for you," he doesn't lets me decide, but so be it - I'm seriously interested in what he has to say - maybe thru his answer I will learn about his intentions. "What I see is a dying civilization. We have been walking on the face of earth longer than the records can say, much longer than human. But the times are changing, young one. I can't see a bright future for the children of our blood. The purebloods are dying, and it's not because of our own will. We are killed - just in the last two years eight of us died. Young, old, children, woman - it doesn't mean anything in the eyes of our murderers. The humans - the hunters - have means to kill us, and even our extraordinary strength and powers can't save us. The annihilation of all of the humans is the only chance for our kind to live thru this."

"And what role does Kaname play in your plan?" from my other captivity by the nobles I came to the conclusion that they want Kaname for some reason.

"He's the key," my next question stays unasked as the sudden light that fills the dark room leaves me blinded, locking my words away as I shield my eyes from it. When I than look before me, I see him standing there - his dark skin tells me that he's a foreigner, all right, you may say that if he were a human, he would be in his forties, but you never know with a pureblood. His eyes are surprisingly light, and the long beard gives him an elegant feeling along with his strong features. I think I know him - or at least I'm sure that I have seen him once, long age when I was a child. Yes, that's it - he visited grandfather once in his mansion. Grandfather said that time to me that he's an important guest. What was his name again...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

When Ichijou called me that we can set our plan in motion, I wasted no second in showing those two into my car and riding off, guided by the tracking device in his leg. It surprised me that he decided to check his apartment, as I didn't think that there would be anyone waiting for him there, but for our luck there was someone. Biting my lower lip, I now regret that I have allowed him to risk his life. Maybe they won't harm him as he was telling me, but what if we're wrong? What if we're reading this whole thing wrongly? If for some reason I were to loose him, that would be the end of me, because I can't just close my eyes and say that there's nothing that is binding me to him - there are my feelings towards me, and I dare to say that he feels the same way.

"Don't follow them so closely," tells me Eiji as we're back on the road, following one of the cars that left the parking lot before us - the one where Ichijou is of course. I don't need him to tell me how I should do my job - there's no way that we are loosing them, but even so I would like to have an eye contact with the car.

"So, Eiji," I need to change the subject to something else, to bring down my thoughts from all those negative images that are playing in my head. "Tell me once again, why is it necessary to bring that girl with us?"

"I can hear you just fain, Kaito-kun," she announces, and looking back at her thru the mirror, I see how her cute little mouth forms a straight line. "And, I like already said to you few days ago, my ability will come in hand - trust me on that one."

"So that tell me what kind of ability it is that you speak so proud of."

"Can't do," and she averts her head, her eyes looking down. Women and their secrets. When it comes to that, they are stubborn as hell.

"Hey, I think that we are near - they have stopped," Eiji suddenly tells me, as he's the one following them thru the small screen from the tracking device - that wasn't so far. Can it be the right place? I park the car at the nearest possible place, not wanting to notify them of our presence.

"We're going by foot from here," I take the screen from Eiji, locking the car when all three of us are out. What's more surprising is that this street is just a normal looking one, with houses on both sides of it. Are they really staying at such a place?

"Don't you find it suspicious?" says Luna as we're standing just one house away from our destination. We have a good view of the old mansion where the red point on the screen is pointing. That must be it, even if there's no car parked outside, or anywhere where we can see it. There is nothing - no presence can be felt from the whole mansion, be it vampires or humans.

"What now?" Eiji is the next one to question this - don't they have any faith in me? If so, than they shouldn't have bothered to come in the first place.

"Were going in," or at least I am.

"Kaito…" I don't stop my advance even after hearing Eiji call after me, quickly moving to the front door. If you should attack the enemies hideout, than the front door's the best for entering - they won't think that you would dare to use it. I know that those two are behind me as I try the doorknob before I force my way in - I don't even have to, as it's not locked.

"An empty house when it should be full of vampires… it's not a good sign at all," she has a point, but now that I'm in, I don't intend to walk out without Ichijou - be it a trap or not.

"We need to go down," I say to them, going around the staircase first with my gun ready in my hand. There is a second pair of stairs that leads to what seems to be the underground part of the mansion. It's quite dark in here, but thanks to the light shining from one door on the left side of the corridor, the visibility is not so bad. Even if there's no presence that gives away the enemy, I take small careful steps, leaving the trap searching to those two behind me.

As we near the light, my heart starts to beat faster - is it from excitement? With my finger on the trigger, I look carefully into the room that the light is coming from - a smile forming on my lips from itself as I recognize the one in the room. It is the blond noble, but why is he sitting on the chair and not even moving? He' has his back to me, and I want to call out his name as I walk into the large room, but the dark presence that suddenly flowed everywhere took away my words.

"Looks like now we're all here," the two behind me also stopped the moment that deep voice reached our ears, and I feel like my legs are glued on the spot - I can't tear my eyes away from the figure that is emerging from the light. This presence that is holding us down - there's no doubt… that's a pureblood. And a powerful one.

"Kaito-kun, run!" it's like he finally find not just his voice but also the strength to move a little - so that pureblood was holding him in place all the time. I'm sorry Takuma, it's already too late - a wave of enormous dark power is coming our way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-as always, thank you all for reading. _

_I know that Kaito acts recklessly, but I'm just no good when it comes to that that kind of situations. I have a question - does anyone know what ability Takuma has? I kind of can't remember if it was mentioned in the anime or in the manga, and I would like to make him more "active" in the next chapter. If not, than I would be forced to come up with something - I liked the idea in one story I have read, when he had the control over the lightning - I don't know if it's true, or the author have just made that out. One more thing - we are on the 13th chapter now, so it means that there will be only three more chapters..._


	15. Chapter 14

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – mentioning and further m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Beta: **I don't like to work with a beta, as I'm an impatient person, but this time I thought that it will be other – and because many people were writing me to get one. I know and understand that there can be sometimes circumstances that totally ruin our plans, so as I haven't got a word from them in a long, I decided to go with a un-betaed version for now, and when I get the corrected back, I will replace it…

**Authors Note**: what to say more – thank you **n e e n u h h** for the tip about Takuma's powers, but I had this already written, so I haven't changed it and left it that way. There will be only two more chapters, but if anyone thinks that it will be an easy walk for our boys, they are so wrong…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 14 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

"_Kaito-kun, run!" it's like he finally find not just his voice but also the strength to move a little - so that pureblood was holding him in place all the time. I'm sorry Takuma, it's already too late - a wave of enormous dark power is coming our way._

But the impact never came. Looking up before me from my kneeling position, there is a slim figure standing there, blocking the powerful light of the purebloods power. I know right in that moment that it's Luna, and she somehow was quick enough to react and make a barrier around us, protecting us from certain death. Is this what she meant when she said that her power would be useful to us? But a barrier strong enough to hold off a purebloods powers - how is it possible that a single spell-user has such a power?

The answer is clear to me as I see a bit of her back when the fabric of her shirt flies up, revealing markings on the smooth white skin. A spell. And not just any spell. It's a sealing spell I remember seeing once in a book, the one used to seal away not just the powers of a pureblood, but all that that makes them a vampire - it's not used nowadays, and many have forgotten that it exists. Does it mean that the fragile looking hunter girl is in truth a pureblood? One seal is breaking, the lines drawn on her skin disappearing and a bit of her true self is revealed to us.

The dark power suddenly and without any kind of warning explodes, and the explosion break apart the barrier, throwing the three of us out of the room and into the wall in the corridor. That hurt. I think that I blocked out from the impact for a second, and when I open my eyes, the only thought on my mind is to get back into the room where Takuma and the pureblood are. The room…

"You okay?" I ask Eiji and Luna as I more hear than see them try to stand up again – god, my head hurts. As I look before me, I see that the explosion damaged the wall separating us from the vampires, and it collided. They are on the left from us, Takuma kneeling before the pureblood, hands clutches to his ears - the pureblood is saying something to him, but because of the shriek in my ears I'm not able to make out the words. He just stands there, looking all mighty and calm as he uses his pureblood voice to force the vampire noble to tell him what he wants to know - and every noble or lower vampire needs to always listen to a purebloods voice.

I'm glad that I haven't let go of my gun, pointing it on the pureblood and firing two bullets at his still form. He doesn't even look this way when the bullets fly right on his face, and… they collide with something, but it's not his head as I was hoping it would be. He maintains some kind of barrier around himself, and my bullets fall to the ground by his feet after they are stopped by it. He doesn't even think it important enough to look my way - like I'm not even a treat to him.

"Don't," a hand on my upper arm stops me when I try to approach them - maybe if I fired from a smaller distance than the bullets would fly right thru.

"Let go of me," tearing my hand from hers, I don't even look at her as I try not to even blink, waiting for any change in the purebloods stance.

"You cant fight him - he will kill you for sure," I don't need to hear what I already know myself, thank you, but I can't just let him torture Takuma any longer. We are powerless against him… except.

"You," I look at her, the hidden truth of her origin coming back to me.

"He's done," Eiji's voice makes me let go of the foolish idea I had, and look back. The pureblood is looking at us, amusement in his eyes and Takuma is falling backwards… that bastard better had not done anything to him.

"I have what I came here for, so I let my sweet little children take care of you," his children? So he thinks of us as a little fly, not important enough to take care of himself? Two doors at the back of the room open, right beside the one that was there, and golden cat-like eyes shine in the darkness. Five figures emerge from there; all bloodthirsty and expressionless, just like the one we fought against with Takuma. So it's this pureblood that's behind all those experiments – but for what purpose? Is he building an army of these strong, fearless beasts that feel nothing? Kidnapping people and making them into this?

"We need to separate," that's a good idea, coming from the small hunter, and I run to the right, facing one of the bests that's running right towards me. Before it blocks my vision, I see the pureblood retiring thru the back door, disappearing in the dark. The beast manages to get out of the way of my bullet and grabs with his clawed fingers at my waist, but I shoot him in the arm first and kick him to the floor. As I falsely think it to be down, I risk the look to the left, where Takuma is lying on the floor - bad move. The next moment I have him pinning me to the floor, his uninjured hand right before my eyes. He's strong, and I'm loosing power as I struggle to hold his hand away from my eyes, and from the corner of my eye I see the blond noble try to stand up - he looks uninjured. I'm revealed, but not for long as one of the beasts also saw what I saw and is now running towards the unsuspecting vampire. No, no, no…

"TAKUMA!" I cry out to alarm him of the approaching danger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

Big back of a human is what I see when I look up, alarmed by Kaitos scream. It's not falling onto me as was my first thought, but it holds something other in place, hindering it in doing just that. A small pained hiss is what I heard from him, and than something warm lands elegantly on my right cheek. I don't have the need to look at it to know what it is - the smell filing up the space around me tells me everything that I need to know - blood.

Fresh human blood - with sweet smell that's tempting me. How long was it that I had a taste of real blood? Even if we use blood tablets to surpass out thirst, a fresh blood so close is a temptation that is tempting even my strong will. But you can't think about that right now Takuma, as the blood means that he, who have protected me from whoever or whatever was trying to kill me was hurt in the process.

There's a sharp object sticking out of his right shoulder, bathed in his own blood that was meant for me. He than moves, maneuvering the beast which throat he's clutching with his left hand, slamming it down on the hard cold floor right beside me. It hisses in pain when its body collides with the floor, and immediately his hands are on the hand holding it down, his nails digging into the flash of the hunter. Eiji didn't let out a sound that would tell how painful those nails are, but from the pained expression on his face it's all clear.

He than mutters words I can't understand, a language only hunters use, and his palm begins to glow against the throat of the beast with white holy-like light. An ear tearing cry than leaves the beasts' throat as characters of the spell start to form on his throat, and his nails stop tearing on the flash - his hands just holding it firmly in place as his own flash starts to melt away. The awful smell of a burned flash hits my nose hard, and the cry subsides not long after it began, Eiji's hand slowly sinking thru the damaged throat, separating the head fully from the trembling body. Another pained cry mirroring this one dies out, meaning that one of the other two hunters took care of one more beast.

"Are you all right?" the question was meant for me, but I can't tear my eyes from the damaged hand - from that sweet blood. Takuma, now's not the time for that.

"You're blooding," I state the obvious, my hand automatically reaching out to him, but is stopped mid-way by his own. This made me look up at him for the first time, and it's not disgust that I read in his blue eyes as one would think. He than helps me to stand, even if I should be the one helping him as he got hurt because of me.

"Try not to die such a meaningless death, Ichijou Takuma. Stay here," he than turns around, and before I have the chance to stop him, he runs, disappearing in the darkness of the door the pureblood went thru. My eyes widen at the realization - he plans to take on the pureblood? Alone? I know that his brother was insane, but he's a hotheaded one too - does it run in their family?

From the corner of my eye I see that Kaito has his hands full, so I decide to follow the young hunter myself. Right as I'm about to also disappear in the dark of that door, one of those beasts approaches me from behind. Even if it tries to sneak up on me, I can feel him thanks to his heartbeat and that unbearable stench. Turning around and dodging a hand meant to do damage to me, I kick the beast in his stomach with all that I have, sending it flying to the nearest wall. Not giving it chance to catch his breath again, I move fast, my hand crushing his throat - my vision turns red and my fangs show themselves, but just for a split of a second as I regain control over them again, pushing the bloodlust away.

I don't often use my ability, but now I don't have the luxury of taking my time. His trashing stops for a second as he sees the calm in my eyes, perhaps not knowing what to await from me. Than he looks down onto my hand approaching his chest, a spark of electricity catching his eyes. As my fingers come in contact with him, a cry leave his mouth as enormous energy flows thru his body, the blue light of my electricity burning at his flesh and insides - and I watch with calm eyes as he turns into a burned corps, the voice dying out along with his life.

"Nice," a female voice close to me tells me, and I let go of the corpse, letting it fall to the ground where it turns to dust thanks to its broken structure. Turning around, I see Kaito with the girl standing there, two more corpses of those beasts lying on the floor - this problem is taken care of, now the other one. I look at Kaito and I catch a strange surprised look in his eyes before it's gone - guess he haven't thought me capable of such a thing.

"We need to go - Eiji is in danger," as much as I believe in his hunter abilities, he's too young and inexperienced in my opinion to stand a chance against an old pureblood like the head of the Rash family. Not giving them the chance for questions, I make my way once more over to the door, this time passing thru it with no more trouble.

It's dark, but my vampire eyes can deal with it, and I can hear two pairs of voices arguing behind me, telling me that they are right behind me. This looks like an underground tunnel, and it's also not long as I already see the exit right before me. As I walk out, I'm surprised to find myself standing outside, the massive mansion right behind me. I stop immediately, looking for any danger lurking for me in the dark of the forest not far away from me, but I sense none. To my surprise, there is no pureblood aura wanting to crush me, no more beasts wanting to tear my flash apart. Just...

"Eiji!" the girls voice voices out my thought, as she comes out of the tunnel and sees what I'm looking at too. Tossing me aside, she runs to the body lying on the dirty floor, and I walk slowly towards her, with Kaito right beside me. Even thru the thick smell of blood present on the air, I pray that the young one is not death.

"He's not dead," I say quietly as I hear the beating of his heart that is desperately trying to keep the body alive. Revealed, I sink to my knees beside the little girl holding Eiji in her embrace, revealed that somehow we managed to live thru this. I don't want to think what the Hunters Association would do to me after I endangered these young hunters because of my stupidity.

"We need to get him help," Kaitos voice is calm; I can tell that he too is relieved that it's over. As I look up at the outstretched hand, something behind the hunter catches my eyes and they widen in fear as I see it coming. It looks like everything is playing out in slow motion, and I'm stuck where I'm kneeling, not able to do anything as the house suddenly and without any warning explodes, and the broken pieces are flying towards us. The noise the explosion made must have warned them that something's going on, as Kaitos looking around, but there's nothing any of us can do - the broken pieces are already by us… flying all around us, not hurting any of us. How? A barrier is surrounding us, protecting us and as I look around, her reassuring smile is what greets me - so this is how they survived when the pureblood used his power at them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Zerooooo," I didn't made in time to dodge him, as Cross jumped me, embracing me tightly. "My beautiful baby, I missed you sooo much," he cries on my shoulder just like he can - it seems that I was wrong to hope that he has matured in that time we haven't seen each other. I look at the Professor who's standing in the doorway of the living room, and he gestures me with his shoulders that he's sorry for that, but he couldn't stop him.

"That's enough, Cross," I try to push him away, but he's like a dog-flea. I look to the other figure standing in the doorway, silently begging him to help me with him.

"Come on Kaien, let the kid breath," Yagari gets the sobbing ex-headmaster of Cross Academy off of me. Sighing, I invite them into the sunny living room - what else should I do? I can't throw them out now that they're here - and to think that I naively thought that they would leave me alone when I ignored they calls.

"Looks like you don't have it bad, kid," stated Yagari as he makes himself comfortable in the black leather sofa - Cross sitting down by him after he's done examining the room.

"Kaname has brought this house for you?" I think that Cross means the both of us with that last word.

"Ummm... yes," Kaname told me that he brought it already two years ago, when he learned about our child - that he wanted the three of us to live here together. But they don't need to know that.

"So everything's good between you and the pureblood?" Yagari asks skeptically, and I sit down opposite of those two man.

"I have all my memories back from two years ago," Crosses expression goes to a surprised one, but Yagari's doesn't change - did he know?

"I thought so - you wouldn't have stayed with him otherwise," I must agree with my master - ex-master - on that. I probably wouldn't have stayed with Kaname, even after what he did for me back in the States. "And he wouldn't say what he did at the Association if he weren't hundred percent sure that you would stay with him."

"At the Association?" this is new to me. I didn't even knew that Kaname went to the Association. "What do you mean?" I ask my master, but I get the answer from Cross instead.

"Oh, it was so romantic, Zero! Kaname walked in like the proud pureblood he is, stating that he has no intention of returning you to us," I think that Cross is exaggerating - with all that gesturing and cheerfulness - but there must be some truth there. Did Kaname really say that to them? Has he marked me as his before my comrades? I don't think if I should feel humiliated by it, or happy.

"So it's true that you have decided to stay here with him?"

"I decided to get us a second chance. I don't want to sound selfish, but I too want to find happiness, and maybe this time it will turn out well," I answer Yagari's question, subconsciously placing one hand on my abdomen and smiling a small hopeful smile.

"Of course you deserve happiness, Zero," Cross is immediately by my side, kneeling by me and taking my other hand into his, looking at me with understanding in his eyes. "So tell me, Zero-chan," he says with a singing voice - I start to fear what stupid question he comes up with this time. "When are you and Kaname planning to make me a grandpa?"

"Kaien!" Yagari shouts at him and I look with wide eyes at my adopted father.

"Oh come on Touga, you can't be so naive and think that they aren't going wild in bed now that they are together again," Yagari looks than at me, and I feel my cheeks heat, and I know that I look like a tomato under his intense gaze. I want to disappear under the earth right this moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

"Takuma, please, sit down," after that unfortunate incident, all four of us ended in the small private hospital that the Hunters Association owns. Thank god that the explosion didn't do any more serious damage to us, and knowing what we were up against, the damage isn't so bad. Eiji ended up in the worst condition - he shouldn't have gone after that pureblood alone. He's in the room before which we're gathered, and for the time his life is out of danger.

It's obvious that the noble is blaming himself for that, but I have my fair share in it too. He haven't moved from that spot even after they have told us that Eiji is stable and from the look on his face it's obvious that he's going thru some inner fight with himself. His eyes looks like they don't see anything that's goes on around him, his look is cast down and he's biting on his lower lip. Should I let him be and wait when he comes around from himself?

"Where is he!" that voice - the owner isn't visible jet, but her angry loud voice already reached our ears. Ichijou fitches and shock is written on his face as he looks up for a few seconds before it's replaced by a neutral expression. We both look to the direction from where the voice came from, and there she is - furious and pissed. She now looks like the red devil that everyone is calling her behind her back - with her hair loose, blowing after her as she's approaching us.

It was just a matter of time before she learned what happened and came here. I knew that, but even so I don't even dare to breath when she gives me a quick look with which she said it all. Today heads will role, and mine will be one of them. Saki looks into the room where Eiji is lying on the bed, attached to devices. It was just a quick look, and her expression haven't even changed, and than her eyes are back on us - or the vampire noble to be exact.

"You cursed vampire," her lower voice is even scarier than her loud one, "Do you enjoy destroying my family? First Naoja, and now Eiji?" she can't blame him, as he was not the one who hurt him, but the dark aura she's emitting is pushing back all the words I would like to say to her. And Ichijou is just standing there, like a statue, taking all the blame. She than moves - I haven't awaited that - taking him by the throat and slamming him hard against the wall, leaning as close as possible to his face. "Give me just one good enough reason why I shouldn't just end it all right here and kill you, vampire."

"Wait, Saki," the fear is gone and I immediately grab her hand, trying to pull her away from Takuma, but she isn't letting go - she's a strong woman. "It's not his fault what happened to Eiji."

"I will deal with you later, Takamiya Kaito," the look that she gave me - it froze the blood in my veins, and I unconsciously take a step back as I let go of her hand. I already saw the end of us, and it would have came true, if the sudden noise of a machine coming from Eiji's room didn't brought her out from the bloody trance. She immediately lets go of Tacoma's delicate neck, running into the room.

"We better leave, now that we have the chance," I say to Takuma, not getting a response from him is what I thought I would get, but it doesn't unsettle me. Taking his small hand into mine, I pull him out from there before the demon catches us again. I am worried about Eiji, but I know him enough to know that he's not some weakling that would let something like the death claim him so easily - and us being there right now won't do anything positive for his condition.

Leaving the hospital - no one appeared before us that tried to stop us, meaning that either Saki haven't noticed that we're gone, or we're not important to her right now - I push him into my car, as he's like a doll, impercipient to his surrounding. Thru the ride to Zeros apartment we don't speak, and I don't push the noble. But he's in too bad of a shape - looks like he's much weaker and vulnerable than he lets us believe. It makes you want to protect him.

"I should have known it," Takuma speaks for the first time when we're inside of the apartment, and it's something like this.

"There's no reason for you to think that way," I walk up to him from behind, gently putting my hands on his shoulders - he looks so small like this - and turning him around. His eyes aren't so hollow anymore, but his usual cheerfulness isn't beck yet. And I think that his beautiful green eyes are staring to turn red - it's understandable, considering how much blood there was. "You couldn't know that a pureblood would be there waiting for us."

"But if I thought about it more, I could put one and one together and all would be more clearer!" he slams my hands away, going to the kitchen and taking the small box with blood tablets that he left on the table the last time. His hands are shaking as he tries to open the small box, the blood lust is slowly staring to take control over him.

"That won't help," I say more to myself, and I think that even so he didn't hear me. He throws the small black box on the floor when his patience runs out, running one hand thru his hair, as he looks thru the room for another opinion how to satisfy his lust. As his eyes land on me, I see the intense red that already took over the green in full, and an idea comes to me.

Taking off my dirty shirt, my eyes don't leave his the whole time - seeing the emotional fight in them that goes on in him. And than the fight is over, the lust has won. Few day earlier, this kind of situation would be impossible, as I would rather drop dead before letting a vampire in his blood loss come close to me. But since I came to know him better, something in me changed. I don't dare to move as he comes close to me, hypnotizing me with his intense gaze that sees nothing just the tempting veins under the thin skin on my neck.

My heart starts to beat faster as he's just few feets away from me, and I fight against my hunter instincts that are crying danger at me with everything they have. As his fingertips touch my bare chest, I forget even how to breath for a second - he has such warm hands, and I shiver slightly as those small hands slide slowly up to my neck, his red eyes not looking up from the vain they found to be so tempting. His hands are now in my messy hair, slowly going thru them, and I close my eyes at the blissful feeling. His fingers than close, and he pulls my head slightly to one side, revealing more of my neck to his thirsty self.

I swear that my knees will give up on me if he continues this painful torture any longer. Moaning out when suddenly his hot tongue slides across my neck, tasting me for the first time, and I pull his little body closer to my by grabbing his slim waist. When he gives my skin the first kiss, I feel how my arousal is growing in my pants - why is he doing this to me? It's like he's the hunter and I'm his pray, and he wants to drive me crazy first before he would fully savor me.

"Takuma," I cry out his name, begging him to bite me finally, to end this painful torture he's doing to me. And he does exactly what I want - like he was waiting just for that, waiting till I break down and beg for his fangs to pierce my skin. This is such a shame for me as a hunter, but to hell with it all. There's nothing else I want now than his bite.

Crying out when his aroused fangs break my from kisses and his saliva softened skin and continue to slowly sink deeper, my knees give up and I'm falling to the floor, kneeling down with him. Using one hand to prop up, I sit down on the floor and he climbs over me, balancing his body with one hand on my chest as he starts to drink in full gulps from my neck. If I knew that the bite of a vampire could bring me into such an arousing state, would I have done this sooner?

My hand that is still placed on his hip slides under his shirt, wanting to feel his hot skin. As my fingers travel up his back, I hear him moan into my neck, the vibrations sending shivers thru my whole body. I blink when the blissful feeling is gone as he removes his fangs, licking the remaining blood that managed to escape his hungry lips. He also licks the two small dots that his fangs have left in my neck, but as I'm not a vampire, they won't heal as he doesn't posses the healing powers a pureblood saliva does. But I don't mind.

"I'm... sorry," he says with a quite voice.

"Don't be," tilting his head up with one finger so that I can look him into those bright green eyes, I gulp as I see those full lips that are begging me to just take them. And I do exactly that - crushing my lips against his, hungrily tasting him and myself on those cherry lips. Biting down on his lower lip as I pull away, I see disapproval from the loss of the contact on his face.

"Not here," I whisper and start to get up, taking him up with me. I stumble as I get to stay up fully on my legs, but he catches me before I can fall, and I look up at him.

"Looks like I took a little too much," a sad smile than appears on his face with which he tells me again how sorry he is that he got me into this situation. I curse quietly as he helps me to the sofa that's not so far away from us - this was such a great opportunity. I sit down defeated, but than I feel him pulling me down, laying me down onto his lap. I look up at his smiling self - this time it's a real smile.

"You should sleep a little, to gain back your strength," and he leans down, giving me a quick kiss on my lips before he pulls away, looking to the right - a cute pink color sitting on his cheeks. I think - no, I'm positive that I'm head over heels for this cute little being. Vampire or human, I don't seem to care - I want to make him mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

The rest of the day after that humiliating question from Cross was spend in a strange atmosphere, with Yagari trying so much not to meet my eyes. It was nearly evening when they left, and it was surprisingly good to have someone with whom I could have a normal conversation. Yagari had to do to pull Cross off of me, but he somehow managed it. Cross has even begged me to let him stay the night, but I knew that if I let him stay the night, he wouldn't leave till Kaname came back. The Professor has gone with them to the town, saying that he has some matter to look after.

Finally I could relax a little - one can't know how exhausting a day can get when you spend it with someone as cheerful and annoying as Kaien Cross. After a satisfying and extremely tasty meal - lately I found myself enjoying every meal much more than before - I retire into the large library with the intention to relax with a book in my hands. I don't even know if it's possible, as with all that has happened lately, I found myself slowly forgetting to remember how peaceful days can look.

Taking one extremely thin book out of the bookshelf - I don't have to start with a thick one - I turn to move to the reading area when a strange noises from outside makes me stop. I think that if it weren't for my sensitive part vampire ears, I would have not hear it, as whoever or whatever is out there right now is extremely careful to be as quiet as possible.

And than it's quite. But not for long, as the next moment the wall explodes, making a mess everywhere with the shattered pieces of wall and glass from the broken windows. I duck, covering my face with my hands to protect it, looking up when I hear the mess dying down, looking at what stayed from the room. There are men in black clothes coming in thru the new opening that they made where once a wall was. They are quickly filling the room, making any chance of me leaving here impossible. They stay there like a pillars, with stone expression on they faces, weapons in hands prepared to use them any moment - what are they waiting for?

"Kiryuu-sama..." it's the voice of one of the servant girls, one of the younger ones. It must have been the one I passed when I came here, the explosion making her worry for my safety. I don't have the chance to see her, as the man standing by the doorway turns around immediately, pointing his long weapon her way and before my body can move to hinder him in it, he shoots - her cry dying out along with her life.

"Kiryuu Zero," I turn around slowly, my eyes still widened, not believing what just happened. There comes close to me one of those intruders. He doesn't looks different from the others - tall, dark with bald head, his eyes are light and the weapons he is wielding tells me that they are not vampires, but hunters. They look like they belong to some kind of organization then to the Hunters Association with the way they look alike - I don't remember being there an unit of such strange hunters there. "We need you to come with us."

"Like I would do that," I say more to myself than to him, but I know that he heard me even if his expression hasn't changed one bit. I curse under my breath when I reach to where I normally have Bloody Rose, realizing that it isn't there. I have no intention of going with them, but I need to get out of here fast as I don't want any of the other servants to run here where only death awaits them. Looking from the corner of my eye to the door, I see it blocked by two of them - I can't just make a break for it. There's only one thing I can do in this king of situation - and it will be painful.

Calming down my mind, emptying it of all the unnecessary thoughts, I concentrate only on one concrete feeling - the feeling I felt when I last tried to use it. Opening my eyes, my look not focusing on anything concrete, I lift my right hand up, letting the veins take over, coming out from under my skin - I'm reluctant to use them, thinking about other ways as it's painful for me, but I see no other way out. The veins are strong, strengthened by the thorns, and the fact that it seems like they don't have the intention of hurting me even if I can't control them fully is making it easier.

Making my run out of the room when the veins take care of the two standing in my way, pinning them to the floor, I grab one weapon lying on the floor as I slide thru the doorway, avoiding the bullets fired at me - so the part about not hurting me was just my wishful thinking. Firing few bullets beck before I make my way quickly to the foyer, I slide on the floor to hide behind the stairs when also the front door explodes, two more man coming in. Shit - now what?

The ones from the room come also into the foyer, standing still not too close to the stairs - a safe distance away from me. Why is this happening now, when Kaname is not here? They must have known when he would depart and waited for the best time when less people would be here. How could they know about this house? And how could they do this to our home? To the house Kaname brought for us with the intention of starting a family in it? I want so much to do something about them, but it's obvious who has the upper hand here - at least no more servants are coming out, and the casualties are minimal.

Than those too standing by the front door make they move, slowly coming closer to where I'm hiding with their guns pointing in my direction, and my heart starts to beat faster as I grab the stolen gun harder. And suddenly, without any kind of sign, those too stop in they walk, not even blinking and the next moment they bodies are turning to stones. Who did it? I don't see anyone new in the foyer, and also can't sense any new presence. But they haven't turned to stones from themselves - I nearly came out from behind the stairs when the remaining of them warn me of their presences - there is still danger here for me.

I can tell that those men are as shocked as I am even if they don't show it, as there was a second when their calm aura changed. Those two that were turned to stone explode, and as I look up, before me is now standing someone new. His back is towards me, so I cant tell who it is, but from his posture and his extended hand I can tell that it was this stranger who has blown those two up. Was it also him who has turned them to stones? And how has he appeared before me? Teleportation?

There are just two vampires that I know that can teleport – one of them is dead, and the other is lying safely in one of the rooms in the upper part of the house. Can it be? The green clothes he is wearing doesn't look like they were made for his teenage body, hugging his slim body too tightly. His long hair that is loose looks like it's silver like mine, but if I look closer I see that in truth it's white.

"WE won't allow anyone to harm Zero," the voice is deep, like it doesn't belong to the teenage body that materialized before me. There is something familiar in it, and my breath stops for a second when it comes to me – even if he doesn't look the same, it is him.

"Evan?" as he turns his head towards me, I see in the red eyes of the albino the small boy that I came to love – but something else is also sleeping behind those ruby diamonds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Beta: **as it seems like no one is willing to work with me long enough to finish as much as one chapter, I won't have a beta even if the future – I think that there are much worse writers out there, and no one is making a big deal out of it, so if you find my English so lacking that you can't read my work, that please don't read it…

**Authors Note**: finally an update – I know that I have a long absence between the last chapter and this one, but I have my reasons whit which I don't want to burned you all, but even in the future, I don't know if I would have the time to write. But I promise you, that I will definitely finish this story for all those who are wiling to read it and wait for it. So for now, we'll continue where we last left off…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 15 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It is really him - Evan. The little child I have brought with me, I have grown to love, but at the same time I have the feeling like it's not him. I'm so glad that he finally woke up, but this is not what I thought our first meeting would look like. I mean, how could the little child grow into a teenager overnight, and what is it with that strange speech? Why is he referring to himself as WE? Has the spell Ethan used something to do with it? It can be just that, nothing else comes to my mind.

As I look at him with widened eyes, from the corner of one eye I see more man coming in, the killing intend so obvious from them. He also senses them, but doesn't even look their way, walking towards me, like there is no more danger.

"It's not safe for you here," he leans down and as his hand touches my shoulder, he uses his power on me, because as I blink, we're not down anymore, but in one of the rooms upstairs. He used his teleportation powers to get us here.

"Please, stay here. WE will take care of everything else," I open my mouth, but before I can react and say something, he teleports himself out of the room, definitely downstairs to take care of those intruders. He must be nuts, thinking that I – a hunter – will stay put in here and let him - a mere child – take care of the intruders downstairs.

Getting up from the floor, I run to the door that is thankfully not locked, opening it and running down the corridor, I stay still at the edge of the stairs, looking down, taking in the scene before me. Evan is standing there, in a mess out of stones that I think were humans before – such great power. I walk slowly down, not taking my eyes from the child that looks like he's trying hard to get under control his aura. When I'm down, he finally looks at me, like it's just then that he has registered my presence.

"You should have stayed upstairs, where the both of you would be safe, and let US protect you," I want to ask him why he talks in such a strange way, but I don't get the chance for that as another presence – this time a familiar one – fills the foyer. We both look at the figure that walked in, and I recognize the blond noble vampire when she looks at me with her dark red eyes – Violet Thernst. What is she doing here?

Without any warning, Evan moves towards her, I don't have the chance to stop him as he moves, but I kind of don't want to, as she doesn't belong to those vampires that are on my side – as far as I can tell from her past actions. She's a strong noble, but from what I saw earlier, I would say that he's much stronger – and a pureblood.

"That is not a kind welcoming," she says when Evan stretches his hand towards her with the intention of turning her to stone like those intruders before her. But before he can do his magic trick, she moves so fast that it looks like she has vanished right before our eyes, appearing behind him and… I don't even get the chance to warn him before she touches him.

"You shouldn't use your new powers so much, or else you can exhaust yourself quickly, young one," she grabs his hand, twisting it behind his back, but the boy doesn't even cries out, just stars at me with narrowed eyes, and I can tell that he has a plan. "Now, have a little nap, the grownups need to have a talk," she uses some kind of spell on him, and with the closing of his eyes he looses consciousness, and she lets go of his hand, letting him fall to the ground.

"What have you done to him?" I run to his falling body, sliding down the floor the last part and catching him, before he can collide with the cold floor. Letting his head rest in my lap, I take a quick worried look over him, looking for any kind of injuries.

"Nothing," she answers truthfully, crossing her arms on her chest and looking down at me. "I just did him a favor, as by the havoc he maid I could say that he used up too much of his power. He's like a newborn now, not able to fully control his powers, so he shouldn't overdo it," it is strange – this vampire woman that was ordered to kill me by Eliade, why is she so concerned about Evans well being?

"What do you want?" I ask the only question now on my mind, awaiting an honest answer from her. She sighs, her features relaxing and than she makes the unthinkable – she gets down on one knee, placing her right hand over her heart, taking me by surprise.

"I just want to repay my dept to your mother by staying by your side and keeping you safe, Zero Kiryuu, like I did till now from the shadows," and as she looks up at me again, her red eyes are full of truth and sincere. Should I really believe her?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

"What the… what happened here?" as we entered the premises around Kanames and Zeros house, I could sense that something was off, but now that I have gotten out of the car, I see the damage that was done to the house. There's a big hole where once the entrance door was, and I hurry inside, stopping with my eyes wide as soon as I see the damaged inside of the foyer. It looks horrible in here, but I guess it was even worse before the personnel started to clean the place up. It looks like a bomb was fired up in here, or there was… an attack – my god…

"Zero!" the young hunter is my first worry that comes to my mind. If there was an attack here, I need to make sure that nothing happened to him – otherwise Kaname would eat me alive, as I was supposed to look after his well being. "Where is Zero?" I ask the blond girl that's walking past me, stopping her in her work. "Is he hurt? Is he all right?" I shake the little girl that looks at me with big round eyes by her shoulders, demanding answers for my questions, knowing fully well that I'm not even giving her the time to react.

"Ichijou-sama, please calm down," she says to me when I stop talking as I inhale fresh air into my lungs. She gently takes my hands off of her shoulders, smiling at me sweetly – I blush deeply. She must think how pathetic I am, to react like this… a noble shouldn't be acting this way. I straighten my posture immediately, taking my hands slowly out of hers, but the damage is already done. "Zero-sama wasn't hurt. Should I take you to him?"

"Ah… that would be great," without any more words, she shows me to follow her thru the foyer, and down to one of the big libraries that Kaname have made especially for Kiryuu-kun. There he is, sitting in one of the chairs, biting down on his lower lip and looking nervous and somehow pissed. But he doesn't appear to be hurt, and I'm glad for that. I thank the maid and walk in, still unnoticed by the ex-hunter.

"Kiryuu-kun," I demand his attention as I walk to him, kneeling down before him as his eyes follow me all the time. I look him over, letting out a calming sigh as I make sure with my own eyes that truly no harm came to him. "What happened here?"

"An attack, what else does it look like to you, Takuma Ichijou?" a female voice from behind me says, and I turn my head around a bit to have a better look at the figure that I haven't even noticed in the room before. How could I not notice her before? A strong noble presence is radiating from every pore of this beautiful stranger, but she isn't giving of any bad vibrations, telling me that there's nothing to fear from her.

"And who may you be?" I narrow my eyes, taking a protective stance before Kiryuu, even if I know that it's futile.

"You try to play the hero now, when the princess have already been saved?"

"Violet," Zeros threatening voice comes between us, stopping any fight that may have started between us. "Stop talking about me in that way. Takuma," I look at him, but one eye never leaving her form, "she's Violet Thernst. To make a long story short, she will be staying here with us." I want to ask him for what reason should she stay here, but it's kind of obvious – she was the one who defeated whoever it was that threatened Zeros life, and I was useless. It's obvious to me, which one of us he wants to keep by his side – a strong noble that saved his life, or a noble that was somewhere else, enjoying himself while he was in danger. I don't dare to look him in the eye from the shame and disappointment I feel about myself.

"Do you know who they were?" I can't let this go unpunished – whoever it was that dared to attack Kanames mate in their home, needs to be taken care off, or even worse can happen in the future.

"No. But they were humans – well trained, and wielding hunter weapons. But they weren't hunters," he adds right when he sees that I want to ask him something, and it's right that thought about them being hunters. I look back at the blond woman – Violet – the same question in my eyes as I have asked Zero.

"Don't look at me that way, young Ichijou, as I have no information that can help right now. I haven't even seen them, as I came when everything was already over," what is she saying? That she wasn't the one who defeated them? But if that's true, than who was the one? I look back at Zero questioning, but am interrupted by another vampire entering the room – this one is a familiar one – the professor.

"What is his condition, professor?" Zero stands up immediately, walking to the old vampire. His voice is filled with worry, almost… mother-like.

"There's nothing to worry about, Zero-kun," Zero looks relieved upon hearing those words, his posture relaxing. "Thanks to the spell our lady here used, he's just in a deep sleep, recharging his lost energy. About his appearance – I think that it's because of the sacrificial curse his father has used to save him. It's not just his body that has changed – his mind too. A part of the older pureblood mixed with him, and is probably sleeping inside of his mind now. I would need to research the nature of the spell closer to know exactly what is happening – or what happened to the boy," I don't exactly know what they are talking about, and it's killing me. It seems like more happened in the short time I was not here than the attack. This isn't good – Zero needs to be protected, especially now that Kaname's not here. There could be more incidents like this one in the future, as not many vampires are up for the idea of coexistence that Kaname is working so hard to achieve – and thru Zero, they can threaten him.

"Zero, I would like to look at you…"

"No harm came to me, so there's no need for that," Zero immediately interrupts him.

"I think that it's a good idea – if Kaname learns about this, he would like to know your exact condition and he won't be satisfied just by you telling him that no harm came to you," Zero looks at me with narrowed eyes, saying to me that I'm a traitor and lets the professor take him to another room without any further ado as he knows that I spoke the truth. I even think – no, I'm sure of it – that Kaname would fly back here just to see if he's all right, not believing Zeros words – as a hunter, he tended to push himself too much and not thinking about the limits of his own body.

Smiling at Violet, I leave the room to make a phone call to Aido and Kain, as I need them to come immediately here and take my place for a few hours. After I call the cousins, I will call Kaito and see if he can meet me in Zeros old apartment, as there's an important matter I need to settle with him.

**xxxxxxxxx in Zeros apartment – Ichijous POV xxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm so nervous. I thought it thru, but just thinking about what will happen when Kaito comes here is making me blush. Will it work? Will he go along with it or… I don't have enough time for pointless thinking, as I hear the door opening, and it can only be him – my hunter. My hunter – I can't believe that I have said that, even if it's only in my mind. He appears in the room coming to stop few feet before me, looking me up before speaking.

"What was so important that you wanted to meet right away, Takuma?" standing up, I close the distance between us, letting my hands rest on his cheeks as I look deep into his eyes. Leaning closer, I take him by surprise as I place my lips on his lightly in an innocent kiss – just a light touch of our lips, nothing too perverted or sexual. But this little gesture is enough to bring color to my cheeks.

"I haven't thought it possible for me to care so much about one person," I say truthfully as I pull away, once more looking into his eyes.

"Me too," he takes my hands in his, kissing them, "if I were to tell myself a month ago that I would love a vampire so madly, I would think that I have gone mad," and when he smiles I can tell that he means every word and my heart melts and breaks at the same time because of what I'm about to do.

"You can't even imagine how happy I am that you trust me so much that you let me drink your blood when I needed it," I fight back those tears that are forming at the corners of my eyes, leaning close to him to whisper the next words into his ear. "I want you to hold me, Kaito." As I pull back, I see him swallowing hard, looking at me with wide eyes like he can't believe what I have just said. Pulling my hands out of his, I take one step back from him, and than I start to slowly unbutton my shirt, showing him just how serious I am about this. Letting the shirt slide onto the floor, I close my eyes as I inhale deeply – I know that in this time of danger being upon us, there is no time for a romance as is this, but I thought it all over. I want to give this man that I love something of me that he won't forget, as I made the decision for the both of us for our future. Smiling sadly at him as I open my eyes again, I say the next words with hope that he will understand the decision I have made.

"But after this one time, we won't see each other again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

The bright sun finally left the sky, letting the silver moon take its place as the guardian of the night. This little change over Eliya, the sacred city of the vampires, signalizes the time for the long awaited meeting of the five purebloods, that are considered in the world of the vampires as the most powerful and old families among the purebloods.

The round room, that was especially made for this kind of meetings, is lightened up by the watchmen of the tribe that swore to forever protect this place, the light from the little fires illuminating the stone walls, making them look more welcoming. There's a round table in its middle, with five stools – one for each pureblood – symbolizing that in this room, they are all equal.

The five monumental doors to the room open, in walking first the watchmen that have brought in the purebloods – the doors automatically closing behind them all, a blue glow running thru the closed doors and walls, as an ancient spell takes its place. The watchmen stay close to the doors, remaining there as the quiet neutral witnesses.

The purebloods move to the round table, everyone quietly observing the others, looking for any movement. They all know that in this room, neither of them can use their powers, the blue colored glow of the spell neutralizing them.

Kaname Kuran, the youngest one of the five, looks the most calm of them all, even if it was him that called for that meeting. He looks elegant, clothed in black and gold colored clothes, his curly chocolate hair lining his beautiful young face.

Lord Linovas, the old noble from the America, the only one who is standing by the young pureblood and his idea. The olive green robes look nice on him, the color making a good contrast with his blond hair.

There is one more young vampire pureblood, Cairo Nieda – he became the head of his family not too long ago, and his road wasn't as easy as the others with his mixed blood of fiery Spanish and calm English. His red messed hair stands out, the light from the flames making it stand out even more. His strong features doesn't let show his young age, but it's those playful eyes that are looking everywhere and that warm smile that are truly showing how inexperienced he is.

The oldest of these five is the head of the Rash family from the hot deserts, his frown saying all that he wants to – that his part in this is unwilling, and that he doesn't approve of this.

The last pureblood is the only woman powerful enough to be respected also by these powerful man and stand equally by their side. Her name is Kathleen Eliya Dalle, proud and cold beauty from the north, the cold being not only her home but also her heart. She has darker skin than one would think, with white hair and pale eyes to contrast it. Her body is clad mostly in a fur; clothes not fit a lady, more a warrior. They say that the north is a stern land, unfit for a lady, and only those who adapt will survive.

"I would have never thought that the day will come when we will be gathered here like this again," the lady speaks first as they all sit down, putting her arms on the table before her and taking a good look at everyone. "But I must say that I'm grateful to see new faces here – I don't know if I would like to see those same old faces all over, when I did my best not to meet them all those years," and she smiles sweetly at the two young man, earning an blush from Cairo.

"It's good to see you too, my past love," lord Linovas, who is sitting by her left says, putting on a much more serious look as he continues. "I may be the one who have called you all here to this sacred place, but the young Kuran heir is the one who actually has something to say, with which he has my full support, and I would like for you all to do the same," he looks at Kaname, who's sitting by his other side, giving him the word. The young pureblood doesn't seem to be nervous when all the eyes are on him, looking rather relaxed and sure of himself.

"I stand here today, before you powerful four purebloods, with a simple request – let us join our powers, and make this world that we share with humans a peaceful one. Let us be the ones to show them that we can coexist with them without blood battles between us…"

"Why?" lady Kathleen interrupts him, locking her eyes with his. "I ask you, why should we be the ones to initiate the peace between our races – it was always them that because they feared us wanted to kill us, not giving us a chance. That is why we were brought up by our parents and ancestors this way – to be the ones to rule over them, and not bow down to their every wish."

"I fully agree with what you say, my lady," the red haired young one spoke for the first time, his tone strong and so sure of himself, the inexperienced boy now totally gone as his eyes look at her with more maturity. The only one who doesn't spoke till now is the oldest of them, the Rash lord, quietly observing the whole matter, his eyes occasionally staying on Kaname longer than on the others.

The Kuran heir sighs, already seeing those long hours that are before him, in which he needs to convince those three purebloods about the rightness of his idea – yes three, as he's sure that the only one who's currently on his side is the Linovas lord. And for his idea to truly work, he needs the cooperation of all of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

My situation is worse than I thought it would be. As I will need all of them at my side to make my idea work, it will be a hard work to convince the remaining three purebloods of my idea – especially the cold lady from the north. She looks like a strong woman, who doesn't let man tell her what to do, especially in serious decisions, as is this one.

I lean on the stone railing of the terrace I'm currently at – we decided to have a little break, and even if I wasn't up for it them, as I want to be done here as soon as possible so that I can return to my beloved Zero, the fresh air is refreshing for my mind. I need to think of a way – of good arguments – with which I will win them over.

"The moon is really beautiful tonight, don't you think so too, Kaname Kuran?" I turn around when the voice speaks, surprised to see Rash-sama approaching me. From his cold behavior towards me earlier, he's the last person I expected to come to see me.

"It is, Rash-sama," I answer him with the courtesy that he, as the older, deserves.

"Tell me, young one, what is your true reason for doing all this?"

"I have someone special, whit whom I want to spend the future with and rise our children in a world without fear and conflict between out races," I smile, immediately thinking of my silver lover back home.

"By a special someone, you mean Zero Kiryuu, am I right?" I look at the older pureblood with dark unemotional eyes, my blood freezing for a moment at the mention of Zeros name - how does he know?

"How do you know of him?" I start with a simple question, awaiting an honest answer. The pureblood takes out something from his pocket, a piece of paper, but I can't see what's on it. He than shows it to me, and a new wave of anger and terror comes over me as I take a good look at the picture. I recognize the form kneeling in the ruined room as Zero, and the room is definitely situated in our home. There are men standing around him, surrounding him, with weapons drawn. "What is the meaning of this?" I look up at the older pureblood, my vision turning red for a second from anger, but it's gone in an instant.

"You don't have to get angry," don't get angry? My Zero's in danger, and he tells me not to get angry? "Don't worry, Kaname-kun," he's continuing in a calm voice, as if we're having a normal conversation about the weather. "Nothing will happen to the boy if you cooperate."

"What do you want?" I ask him, trying to get my anger under control.

"That's simple, Kaname," he starts, a victorious smile making its way to his face as he knows that I won't refuse anything that he comes up with as long as it will ensure Zeros safety. "I want you – your life and freedom for the boys safety."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one, and you won't like it – that I'm sure of… I don't even know if I should have said that… but what about this one? How did I manage? Was the chapter too rushed, and made you roll your eyes – I know that I don't use too much describing, but I hope that I have managed to write all that is important, leaving something also for your imagination…_


	17. Chapter 16

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: hello to all that are still following this story - even for me it looks like it's taking forever to get to the end, so I can understand that some got bored of the long waiting. Like I have said many times already, this is the last chapter (at least for now), so without any more dramatic words from me, I wish you an good experience - or something along those lines.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 16 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAITO-

I can't believe what have I just heard. When he started to undress, my heartbeat fastened, seeing his smooth skin... but when my mind registered what he just said, I looked at his face not believing that I heard right. But seeing his sad smile and the apology in his eyes, I knew that his words hold the truth.

"What's the meaning of this, Takuma? Why are you saying it?" taking a step closer to him, I reach out one hand to let it rest on his cheek, and as he leans into my touch and closes his eyes as his hand covers mine, I see the big difference between his words and his needs. Those words - he doesn't mean them really. But than why has he said them? What maid him say them? "Takuma..."

"I can't do this anymore," he interrupts me, and I let him, decided to quietly listen for his explanation. "Because I'm with you, I'm neglecting my real duty, and even if this time nothing serious happened, the attack on Kiryuu just showed me where my place is," squeezing my hand lightly, he removes it from his face, his eyes piercing my own with such intensity that I feel them right in my soul. "And even if I'm sorry, my place is not beside you."

"I still don't understand. I thought that you wanted to be by my side?" I say quietly, quiet disappointed in him. Zero is not a baby that needs looking after, and I'm sure that the pureblood have made sure that his precious mate is well guarded. So why can't this stubborn blond noble see it too?

"Believe me when I say that that's what I want from the bottom of my heart, but..." but - there always seems to be a but. Can't it just be as simple as 'I want it' and that's that? ",,,my duty towards Kaname and my race comes before my needs." I... what can I say to something so absurd? His duty? Fuck it all. I'm sure that even that damn pureblood isn't demanding something this absurd from him - to throw his needs and personal life away, to live just for his duty. In what century do we live?

"I won't hold you just to let you go again," I say it with cold voice, but there's pain in my heart when I see his disappointment. I'm done here, as I fully understand that this will lead to nothing. I don't want to start a quarrel with him, so I do the only thing that I can - I turn around without another word or a look at him and leave him standing there, all alone. If he were to shout at me, beg me to not leave him or run after me, I would have considered staying, but his lack of action shows just how true his own words are. I slam the door shut after me, to show him how angry I truly am.

With that closed door goes also another of my attempts for a relationship - not that I had much of those, with me being hunter and all. Truth to be told, he's the first one I ever considered to have something serious going on with - even thru what he truly is. I can't let the anger and disappointment thru, but I can't help punching the wall by the elevator door as I wait for my lift - why must the thing be so slow? There's no good in dwelling in the past, but this is just too fresh, and I need a distraction. And the best distraction for a hunter is to take off his mind of unnecessary things is a hunt. I thing that I would look into some work in the Association...

"What the..." I stop my thoughts and actions as soon as my car in the parking lot is in my view. "What the hell do you want?" I spat at the figure standing - leaning against my precious car. Rion Tanchiro... I swore that I would at least punch that bastard in the face if I were to ever see him. Well, this could work as a good distraction for the start. I look around carefully as I approach him, as those beasts of his are hard to locate, but so far it seems like he's all alone. Strange - what does he want from me?

"Why so rude, my friend?" friend? My eye twitches from annoyance, oh how my fist calls for action when his face is now this close.

"Haven't you already done enough damage?" a smirk? This jerk actually smirked at me? As I'm just about to punch him, something lightly pierces my neck at the back, and my eyes widen at him as my hand shoots up, covering the area. Turning around, there's a guy that wasn't there before - I haven't sensed his presence before, and even now, I would have sworn that no one is there, as I can't sense any presence at all from him.

He's tall, much taller that I am, with dark skin and gray hair pulled back, but despite the color of his hair he looks young. His eyes are red, but it doesn't seem to be from bloodlust, but his natural color. He doesn't gives off the presence of a vampire either, so is he a human? One of their experiment pigs? But this one looks under control, not like those I fought before with Takuma.

My head suddenly starts to feel dizzy, and as I look down, I see him holding a slim needle between his fingers with a purple spike - is that a poison? I hope that not, as I still have so much to look forward in my life. Before I fall fully to the ground, the last view I see is of Tanchiro going over to the giant and taking the needle out of his hand. I should have known from the start that he's is up to no good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"If you ask me, I think that we should move Zero to a safer place," I stopped going around in circles in the room - it became a habit when I seem to be nervous or thinking, or both - looking at the blond ice user who dared to suggest that stupid ide. Move me to a safer place? I won't leave this house where Kaname will return to me.

"Nonsense," I say simple, earning the looks from all that are here with me. "I won't run and hide like a coward - that's not my stile."

"I too think that what Aido suggests is a good..."

"And I say that I won't run away," I interrupt Kain who stood up for his cousins idea.

"Why do you need to be stubborn right now, Kiryuu? If something were to happen again..."

"Than we will protect him with all our power," all of us look towards Violet, who spoke for the first time since we gathered here. Her face is neutral, she doesn't let show any emotions. She sits straight, the perfect image of a pride noble, but she's not relaxed, seeing all with a careful eye. "Even if we are few in number, if we work together, we are powerful. And with the little ones powers," she left the line unspoken, looking at Evan sitting quietly on one sofa.

"He's not a weapon to be used against the enemy," I say quietly, knowing that they all heard me too well. When have I become so sensitive? In my old days, I would not hesitate to use every single vampire to gain what I wanted, but that time's long gone. I see more than a little pureblood in him - I see him as a child that he is, even if he's more powerful than most adults as he had already demonstrated.

"WE don't mind being used as a weapon to protect you," his eyes are looking at me with seriousness and I know that he means every word, but...

"I do mind," I say it matter of fact, ending that way this discussion. I nearly jump when my phone starts to ring, startled from the sound that pierced the quiet in the room. My heart starts to beat with excitement as I pull it out of my pocket, hoping that perhaps Kaname has decided to finally contact me, but all that is gone when I read the letters on the screen - unknown number.

"Yes?" I say to the one on the other line - I so much hate such calls when I don't know who's calling, as it can be something unimportant that I don't want to deal with right now.

"_Hello, Zero Kiryuu_," a male voice answered me, and my eyes instantly widen as I recognize the voice immediately.

"Lord Linovas," I breathe out as a whisper, multiple pairs of curious eyes turning towards me as I do so.

"_I'm glad to hear that you recognized my voice_," I can tell from his voice that he smiled at that, and in the next moment I wanted to ask him about Kaname, as they should be together right now wherever that secret place is, but he beat me to it. "_My next question can sound strange, but haven't Kaname contacted you_?"

"Did something happen to Kaname?" my throat feels dry and I feel tightness in my heart just by thinking about it, and of course my mind starts to think about the worst possible scenarios. Aido and Ichijou stand up abruptly when they hear me ask it, the worry and concern visible in their eyes, but they don't dare to interrupt my call with the Linovas lord by unnecessary questions now when nothing is for sure.

"_The truth is_..." there's a little pause as if he's thinking if it's a good idea to tell me, and in that moment I know that something horrible has happened. "..._Kaname disappeared_." I swallow the lump in my throat, not believing what I just heard - he disappeared? I was prepared to hear that he got into a fight with one of the other purebloods and is heavily wounded, but... disappeared? In like running away like a coward? No, that can't be it. Kaname is many things, but he's not a coward.

"Howe come?" I ask the simple question, biting down on my lips and turning around so that I don't have to look at the questioning expressions of my vampire 'friends'.

"_I really don't know what happened. It's true that it's not looking good for us right now, but we came here knowing that. Zero, if Kaname doesn't show up soon, and believe me that he's not here as we have searched every corner and dark spot, we won't have any other choice than to dismiss this meeting. Without Kaname, who is the one who called it here, it can't go on_."

"I understand. Pease call me immediately when you will know something new, and I will do the same."

"_I will_," and with that he ended the call, knowing that I don't need to hear any more words.

"What happened to Kaname?" Aido was the first one to ask, but I ignored him, still looking at the phone not believing what have I just heard. I searched within the numbers for Kanames and pressed it as soon as I found it, angrily shutting the phone off when it informed me that the number is temporary unreachable.

"Zero-kun? Did something happen?" it's nice of Takuma to ask in a sweet voice and calm tone that is not demanding if something happened, even if he knows by mow that something really did. His reassuring hand gave me the courage to look up at him, my eyes meeting him. "That bastard - Kuran - he..." I run a calming hand thru my hair, "It seems like he has disappeared."

"Disappeared? But why?" stupid Aido and his stupid questions.

"Like hell I know why!" this is making me so irritated! Why did this happen now that we could be finally together? Where have you gone Kaname? Haven't you promised me that you won't ever leave me alone?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

The atmosphere in Saki Hidemotos office is more than tense, with the red-haired hunter ignoring her two uninvited visitors. She looks up again from the papers lying before her on her desk, observing the faces of the two hunters standing before her - Kaien Cross and Yagari Touga.

"Did you have something to do with the attack on Zero?" Kaien Cross tries to maintain his cool, but it looks like any moment he will finally loose it.

"What would I gain from his death?" she doesn't let go of the pen her long slim fingers are holding, continuing to ignore them and not spearing them even one quick look. Cross finally lost it - grabbing the paper right before she can put her name on it, he finally has her eyes on him.

"I ask again - did you have something to do with the attack on Zero?" he asks again, this time demanding an honest answer. She puts down the pen, crossing her hands on her chest and leaning back in the chair.

"No, I didn't," she answers him, and her eyes doesn't leave his in a starring contest where the older hunter is trying to see the truth in them.

"From what Zero told us, they were wielding hunter weapons," Yagari was the one who said the facts.

"So you automatically came to the conclusion that I had something to do with it," she interrupted him, her gaze now focusing on him. "Ridiculous."

"What about the elders?" the conversation shifted now to Yagari and Saki, leaving Cross out of it. "Is it possible for them to hide an entire division from others?"

"Every elder has his own squad of bodyguards, if that's what you want to know, Yagari," a forth person walked in, an older gentleman they have met before.

"Oreste P. Caprion," Cross said out loud his name.

"You being an elder too means that you too have your own so called personal bodyguard, right?"

"If you're implying that it could have been me who send those men after Kiryuu-kun, than you're way too off," the battle that's going on between the elder and the one eyed hunter is continuing also without words, with a staring contest. It's obvious that Yagari doesn't trust the elder, even thru Saki has full trust in him. "Why would I do it?"

"You're one of them, that's enough of a reason for me," Yagari spit back.

"I trust him, and that should be enough for you for now," Saki stepped in between those two, wanting to have this behind her already.

"Maybe now's the right time for our move," Cross said after a while, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"What do you think?" the elder turned to Saki - she bit down on her lower lip, thinking thru the opinions she has.

"I think that it's time to set our plan into motion," she said after a while of thinking. "The elders were allowed for too long to do what they wanted. That should end soon. I leave the first stage in your capable hands," she told the elder.

"As you wish, president of the Hunters Association," he smiled warmly, bowing to her but not breaking the eye contact with her. He than left the room quietly.

"You have a plan?" asked Yagari skeptically.

"Of course I have a plan," she rolled her eyes on him. "I guess that what you came up is something in the line of - going after every elder and killing or restraining them."

"Something like that - we haven't really thought how we would get the power from them."

"Cross!" Yagari shouts at him for making them look stupid in front of her, even if what he just said is true. They haven't really come up with a way to deal with the elders. "What is your plan then?"

"You will see when the time will come. Now get out, I have work to finish," she took the paper Cross was still holding from him, going back to her work, ignoring them. Seeing that they won't get anything out from her, they left her to her work.

After a few more minutes passed and she was sure that they weren't anywhere near her office, she took out her phone, tipping down a message. Right after she send it, a gust of wind flown to the room, and when it came down, a small chocolate haired girl was standing before her.

"Luna, sweetheart," Saki stood up, walking to the young pureblood. "The time has come when I will need your powers."

"You want to remove the restrictive spell you gave me?" the girl looked with hopeful eyes at her, as she started to loose hope that the day when the beautiful hunter would remove the spell will ever come. She was so exited to finally have not just her powers back, but also her real form. She kind of liked this play of the innocent girl, but she greatly missed the look on her beautiful and pride self in the mirror.

"Yes, my beautiful vampire," she caressed her face, smiling sweetly at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It's been a long time since I last visited my parents and Ichiru, and I feel ashamed for it. But with so much going on in the last few days, weeks, I hope that they understand. Looking back thru the gate as I walk on the stone walkway to my 'guard', I swear under my breath. Ichijou won't let me out of the house, and now when I nearly sneaked out he caught me, and that resigned and put those two gorillas on me, that aren't permitted to leave my side. I see how nervous they are, standing there by the car, but I have threatened them, not allowing them to go with me, as this is a family time only.

"Mum, dad... Ichiru," a sad and quiet smile is all I can give them now, along with those white roses I brought them. They share one grave, as I want my family to be together at lest this way. Putting the roses down before the tombstone, I lie dawn on the stone covering the grave, to be closer to them.

"I would like so much to have you now standing by my side, as I don't know what to do anymore," closing my eyes, I concentrate on imagining they faces, the way mum used to smile at me and Ichiru, dad sitting in the sofa and with loving eyes looking at us. "Kaname has disappeared, and left me all alone - again," my voice breaks a little, and I stop as not to show a weakness before them.

"That jerk - and after he swore that he won't ever leave me alone. The world is changing - you won't recognize it, as it's not as simple as we thought it to be. After Kaname killed the corrupted senate and the death of the last president of the Hunters Association, I thought that things will finally be easier and simple, but... I was too naive in the past, not wanting to see the whole picture of things.

A storm is coming..." I look up at the sky, the gray taking over the blue is proving my words true also in this meaning. What I have in mind is the war where there won't be just the hunters and vampires fighting against each other, there will be those of the same race killing one another. "Mum, dad, Ichiru, how I long for your support. Can I entrust one secret to you? No one knows it yet - well, there is one, but I have threatened him not to tell a soul about it. I want it to be different this time, the more so that Kaname isn't here with me.

Look over me, my beloveds, as I prove to be worth that mans love and the love of my unborn child," I stand up, straightening my clothes, as I look one more time at the grave. "This time will be different - I swear it," with the promise of seeing them soon, I leave the cemetery to the obvious joy of my watchdogs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

In the middle of the night, when our minds are free of unnecessary thoughts, we often dream about what we can't have. Hidemoto Naoja, once a promising young hunter of the Association, who spends his lonely nights and also days in the vampire prison, doesn't dream about his freedom. No. At those nights, his dreams are filled with one blond noble vampire with the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He dreams of kissing those lips, of touching that smooth skin, of fucking rough that fragile body and than cutting it up into million pieces over and over again.

But tonight is one of those nights that his mind is fully awake, not letting him see that special dream. It's like it knows from itself that something will be different this night. He turns his head in the direction of the door when he hears the familiar clicking of the lock, and sits up curiously as the heavy door opens, revealing one guard standing there.

"You have a visitor," says the guard with a voice full of venom, as if guiding whoever is there for him is the most disgusting thing.

"A visitor?" he hadn't had one since... Takuma Ichijou was there to ask him for his help with the poison the pureblood woman used on his pureblood prince. Who could it be now? Does someone else need his help with something? He slowly stands up as another figure walks into the view - a male he hasn't seen before. He can tell from just one look that he's human, but he smells like those beasts, so he's in their presence everyday. He looks him up - he's not taller than him, the front of his dress jacket is opened and thru the fitting shirt he can make out his nicely build up abs. The long dark hair pulled back and indigent brown eyes hiding behind designer spectacles are not exactly to his taste - as he prefers them blond - but after such a long time, he wouldn't mind giving it a try.

The young male is also looking him up, and when he's finished checking, one corner of his lip just slightly pulls up in a satisfied smile. But of course. Him being locked up here doesn't mean that he will let himself rot. He's exercising everyday, as that's the only thing he's allowed to do, so his body is in top form - his muscles are even a bit bigger than they used to be before. Satisfied with what he sees, the man turns towards the guard.

"As his lawyer, I have the right to speak with him in private," the guard doesn't seem too happy about that, but what can really happen? None of both men carry any weapons, that they made sure of, and there are still the steel bars that are dividing them. He nods, explaining that he will wait for him by the lift and than leaves. The dark haired male is looking at his retrying figure till he can't see him anymore, just than he moves his attention back on the hunter, where he's met with a blue gaze that is intensely looking at him.

"I don't remember you being my lawyer, so the question is, who are you?" he leans against the bars, patiently waiting for the answer.

"In my opinion it doesn't matter who I am, Hidemoto Naoja, but what's important is what I have to offer to you."

"And I think that it's polite to know with whom I'm dealing with, especially if the other party obviously knows more about me than my name," he was sure of that, as he wouldn't come with an offer if he haven't done first a little background check on him. A loud scream interrupted their conversation, and Naoja looked with an questioning expression on the guy, as he doesn't look the slightest surprised about it.

"That's nothing you should concern yourself with," he looked to the left, to an approaching figure and when Naoja took in the tall tanned man with unnatural red eyes, his good mood was all gone in that instant and he straightened himself. His hunter senses were crying out in alert, but he refused to let it show on the outside. The tall man stood beside the guy in the suite after he gave him something in a protective-like manner, his eyes looking Naoja up and down.

"I think that it's high time for us to leave," at the sound of a click he turned his attention before him, just in time to see the smaller guy opening the bars - 'so what the big guy gave him was the key, and the cry before was the warden who was holding it before' - were Naojas thought as his cell was being opened.

"If I were you, I would move out of there quickly, as my master isn't the patient type," a master - he can imagine just a pureblood to pull of something like break him free out of a prison. But which one is crazy enough to do that? And for what purpose do they need exactly him? The curiosity got the better of him as he joined the spectacle guy on his way up, to freedom.

"So... What made you a dog for the vampires, mister...?" he purposely left the question lingering, wanting to finally learn the name of the guy that came to give him back his freedom.

"Rion Tanchiro," came finally the answer as he sighed, looking kind of annoyed at the constant Naojas tries to learn his name. "And it's not like it's any of your business why I'm working for them," he ended any further questioning by giving his attention rather to the wall than to the hunter, but as they were currently in a lift out of the prison, there was not much of a place to run off to.

As they neared the underground parking lot only a few knew about, Naoja noticed the few bloodied spots along the way - those guys thought of everything, and came fully prepared. He predicted that it's not just the two of them, but as he haven't seen anyone so far, he let it be - but he must admit that they were good, because so far there was none running after them. They just walked right into the spacious place like the whole place belonged to them.

And there, in the middle of the said spacious parking place, one black car was waiting for them. As they neared it, from the drivers' side a figure came out dressed like a typical driver - it looks like the pureblood has a thing for old-fashioned things, like those in old movies. He closed the door, moving around the car and opening the passengers door.

Naoja first thought that it was opened for them, but that ridiculous thought vanished from his brain as soon as he saw the two small dark red booths touch the ground. With the helping hand of the driver, the pureblood woman - as men doesn't wear such shoes - stepped out of the car. They stopped a few feet away from the car, the woman stepping out from the door shielding her and moved to stand before them fully.

Naojas first thought when he saw her was how old she looked, even for a pureblood that she definitely is. There were a few nobles he had the opportunity to see with gray hair and wrinkles and face-lines on their previously smooth and perfect faces, but never a pureblood. They age slowly, so he couldn't even start to imagine how old the lady before him was. She's small, but holding her body straight, her head tilted high in a proud posture. There is gray in her ebony hair, but it hasn't taken fully over the dark color. There is something familiar about her chocolate eyes and those sharp lines of her face, but he can't place them.

"I'm very delighted to see that you have decided to come with me," when she speaks, there's nothing of her age in her voice. It's rather sweet and smoothing.

"To what do I own the honor of your presence, mam?" he started politely, as he doesn't want to piss of a pureblood by their first meeting - especially not one powerful enough to turn him into dust in few seconds.

"I have an offer for you - a job," she says simple.

"I'm not a purebloods dog as the puppy here," he doesn't have to be concrete for all of them to know whom he means.

"If you will take on the job, I can give you anything that you want," she says as if its the simplest thing, fully ignoring his statement.

"Anything?" crossing his hands on his chest, he narrows his blue eyes to see every possible change in her behavior.

"Anything," she smiles with a sure smile, as she knows that she has him.

"What kind of job it is?" there are many things that two years age he would say that he would never do, but he did them nevertheless. So what's working for a pureblood in contrast to more years spend alone in that small cell if it will gain him anything he wants in the end? 'I can live with being a dog,' he thinks to himself as he kisses the prison goodbye.

_**...I'll show you a good dream again next time...**_


	18. Chapter 16,5

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – just this plot is my idea.

**Authors Note**: in some movies, there are these little scenes after the final subtitles that are letting you see something like a small trailer for what's to come next - I wrote this with that in mind. So before I start working on the last part of the trilogy, enjoy this unofficial chapter...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 16,5 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside, the sun is just about to set down and the dark is laying its hands all around the room, covering the sleeping figure by the desk. Zero Kiryuu, the silver haired ex-hunter, the mate of one Kaname Kuran. He comes to the spacious study often, sitting down behind the big desk just to feel the presence of his dear pureblood that's not with him right now. He's lonely and misses the jerk that made him feel that way, even if he would rather die than say it out loud for the others to hear - but he doesn't has to say it in words, as the vampires that are keeping an eye on him all know about his innermost feelings.

The door opens without waking the sleeping figure, and it's none other than Kaname Kuran who's standing there, his eyes seeing nothing more except his mate. He closes the door quietly as not to wake him up, nearing the desk with slow steps and a smile is making its way to his lips. With love mirroring in his eyes he looks upon the sleeping figure, his fingers first lightly touching the silver hair before he leans down and kisses him on the head. Closing his eyes, he takes in a deep breath of his beloved that he missed so much, wanting more with every second he spends in his presence.

"Kaname?" Zeros voice sounds tired, and he blinks the sleep of his eyes when he lays them on the figure standing by his side. The light touch woke him up, the familiar smell forcing his eyes open. As he blinks and with a wide awake mind is sure that he's not just seeing things but that Kaname is really standing before him, his body moves before his brain can order it to - standing up and wrapping his hands around Kanames neck, he buries his face deep in Kanames chest. This action is so unlike his old self, and be knows that he may look like a lovesick girl, but screw it all. This is what he longed for.

"Kaname," he says the name out loud again, his heart starting to beat faster just from this close contact. "Is this a dream? Because if it is, than I don't want to wake up again."

"Unfortunately, my love, this is really just a dream," finally wrapping his hands around the slightly smaller figure, Kaname closes his eyes as he speaks out the truth.

"Than why did you came and gave me hope of this being real?"

"I longed to see you," with gentle hands he unwraps Zeros hands that are around his neck, kissing them, "to kiss you," just a light touch of their lips left them both long for more, which Kaname gladly gave and Zero gladly accepted - this time a much more passionate kiss made them both breathless when they finally parted.

"When will you return to me? Really return?" Zero asks after a quiet while in which both of them just enjoyed the closeness of the other.

"There is this one small matter that I need to take care off, and than nothing will make us part again. But first, I need something from you," taking his hands again, he makes Zero look him in the eyes. "Promise me that you won't search for me, that you will stay here and wait for me.

"Do you really think that I'm such a patient person?"

"Please, I need you to promise me this, Zero."

"You know Kaname, I have already changed so much for you," Zero starts with a faked angry voice that changes into a smile once he sees how puzzled Kaname looks, "so I think that I'm capable of gathering up some patience. But... I will find you and kick your ass really good if you won't return."

"I know," Kaname answers and kisses him again, not as much passionately as before - he will save that for later, when they will be reunited again. Pulling him in a tight embrace, he leans to his ear to whisper sweetly in it.

"Do you know how much you mean to me, Zero? How much I love you?"

"Trust me, I do know," Zero answers playfully, closing his eyes to feel with his body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is the familiar ceiling of my and Kanames room, and from the empty space by my side on the big bed I know that it was just a dream, just like Kaname said. Covering my eyes with my hand in an attend to hide the pathetic look in them from the world, I can only smile at my foolishness. When have I become so attached to him that I dream about him promising me the future?

"What has Kaname told you?" the voice comes with a weight sitting down beside me, and I uncover my eyes partly to see the blond noble sitting down. He's not smiling like he always does, the serious expressions so unlike him.

"What do you mean?" I ask Takuma tiredly.

"He visited you thru your dream, right?" I don't need to answer him for him to know that he guessed right. "You share a strong bond with Kaname, so it's possible for you to communicate thru dreams," sitting up abruptly, I look at him with wide eyes - why wasn't I aware of something this important?

"I don't want to give you high hopes, because even if you were to do it now, it doesn't have to happen again in the future. It's just that this time, it must have been really important for the both of you to create this connection. So... what did he say?"

"Kaname... he told me that we shouldn't search for him," it looks like Takuma wants to ask me something - perhaps for the reason, so as he opens his mouth to ask, I continue with what I wanted to say. "He also promised me that he will return as soon as he takes care of some little thing."

"What will you do?" asks the blond after a while of quiet thinking. I look to my left, out of the window where the sun is starting to set down behind the horizon - what do I want to do?

"I will trust in Kaname," that's the only thing left for me to do now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Have you settled your matter, Kaname?" seeing Zero, even if just thru the dream was refreshing, and it felt so real holding him in my hands again. I swear I could nearly smell his sweet blood, the one that is keeping my longing for him so strong. I look at the pureblood sitting before me, but I don't answer his question.

Looking out of the small window of the plane, I see the bright sun beginning to settle down – Zero, are you also seeing this beautiful scene? I promise that I will do anything to keep you safe, even if it seems foolish - and going with the Rash pureblood can't be called anything else but foolish. I know that he's up to something, but I got into this plane with the tiniest hope that it will all work out somehow.

"Welcome to the Rash Noctu, the pearl of the desert," I look surprised back at him, as there is really nothing out there except for the sand, but he motions for me to look again - and I do exactly that. It's not the play of the colors that the sunrays are doing on the once invisible shield that is making me speechless, but the beauty that it kept hidden.

Never in my life have I seen anything like this - a city full of vampires, their energy reaching me even here, up in the sky above them. There's no hostility or bad intention, the waking minds of the vampires are open and free, nor wicked as I thought them to be. Was my impression of the pureblood wrong? What is this confusion and doubt I feel deep inside?

"So, young Kuran, are you ready to change the future?" I'm not able to tear my eyes off of the city - to think that there would still be such pure placed hidden on the earth - I wish that you could see this Zero.


End file.
